Shinigami at Hogwarts
by Jiyle
Summary: Various drabbles about Bleach and/or Harry Potter. PLEASE READ I'VE GOTTEN BETTER SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTERS I SWEAR!
1. Masaki at the Academy

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO**: This is after the Winter War. Isshin is the captain of Squad 9, Ichigo is captain of Squad 3. Rukia is his lieutenant and Izuru is 3rd seat. Yuzu and Karin are now living with them in the Soul Society, traveling freely between the Squad 9 and 3 barracks. I think that's all you need to know.

* * *

Masaki Kurosaki sighed as the kido teacher, Yokote-sensei, was in the middle of a lecture about Hado 1: Sai. The only reason for being in this academy originally was in hopes of seeing her family one day. Her family... She hadn't seen them in years. Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, or Yuzu. How have the kids grown up? Were they alright? How was she supposed to know if they were even-

Her train of thought was cut off by voices in the hall.

"Dammit! Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do! The front office is right- uh..."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Yes I do!" *Crash!*

"What the hell you stupid old man! This is a school, not our living room you idiot!"

Yokote-sensei then poked her head out of the room "Excuse me, but we're having-" she then gasped. The students curiously looked over her shoulder. Masaki couldn't see them since her seat was too high for her to see properly.

"Ku-Kurosaki-taicho! I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you!" she apologized profusely.

"Eh? Oh, it's alright. At least you got old Goat Chin to shut up" A girl's voice said calmly.

"O-Of course. Please come in" she ushered five people inside.

There was a man with short-cropped black hair and stubble, wearing a pouting expression, a seemingly teenage-boy with vibrant orange hair; an annoyed scowl planted firmly on his face, a young girl with black hair that went smoothly till her neck before jutting out slightly, and two other girls who seemed close in age. One had straight, black, chin-length hair, and the other had short, light brown hair that framed her cheerful face. The two males were wearing white haoris that the class recognized to be for captains only.

"Class, these are the two Kurosaki-taichos of Squad 9" The black haired man nodded goofily "and 3" the orange haired teen gave a tight smile "Kuchiki-Fukutaicho of Squad 3, whose brother is Kuchiki-taichou of Squad 6" the older black haired girl smiled and nodded "And Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki" the raven haired girl rolled her eyes while her sister waved happily.

Masaki choked on her breath. Did this mean that her family was... she couldn't even want to think of it.

"And to what do we owe this honor of you being here?" her sensei asked excitedly.

The younger raven haired girl sighed before answering "We're looking for our mom. Some people tipped us off, but the old man" she jerked her head towards her father "Can't remember where the office is"

"It's not my fault! Ask Ichigo!" he whined childishly.

"Hey, don't pin this on me" he snapped "You know that I never went here in the first place! You, however, have"

The class watched the two captains bicker, not sure how to react.

Rukia rolled her eyes and plastered on a smile "Please ignore them. The two of them are always like this" she then pulled out her sketchbook for an unnecessary explanation involving rabbits.

"So that's about it"

Ichigo glanced over "How is it that no matter how long I'm with you, you never manage to make a decent drawing" that comment was rewarded with a blow to the head, causing him to lose his balance and stumble to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"YOU TWO ARE PATHETIC!" Rukia yelled back.

"Oh please, this was bad enough when Ichigo was fighting with Goat Chin" Karin muttered.

As the two male Kurosakis resumed their argument, Rukia sighed before breaking them up "Do the two of you even know how to sense reiatsu? Sometimes I wonder how you became captains in the first place!"

"Um, so do you know where the front office is?" Yuzu asked sweetly.

"Of course. It's right down the main hall on the left"

Isshin broke the argument immediately as he practically - no wait, _literally_ - skipped out of the room singing "Masaki, Masaki! We're coooomiiiiiiing!" those around her looked at Masaki curiously, while others just wondered how they could be a family, much less captains of the Gotei 13.

Five minutes later, Isshin ran back into the room again so quickly, he slid across the floor, crashed into the desks, and still managed to collide with the wall while having a excited/insane grin practically molded onto his face.

Ichigo and the others followed soon after "I swear, I'm never gonna let us be seen together in public again" Ichigo muttered while staring at his father's antics as he grabbed Masaki and started to weep in happiness.

"Stop. You're so embarrassing!" Karin groaned. Some of the students couldn't suppress snickers anymore.

But, as usual, Isshin didn't care. He was too busy...

Worshipping his wife.

When Isshin had finally calmed down, Yuzu and Karin couldn't help but run to their mother. Who could blame them when the last time they saw her they were hardly able to walk.

"Mom! Mom!" Yuzu cried "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"It _is _kind of a miracle we're even seeing each other again. Rukia says it's rare for blood relations to even catch a glimpse of each other here" Karin admitted.

Masaki was still in shock at her family being there. As captains even! Who ever expected this to happen? Well... Isshin wasn't a big surprise but Ichigo... Wow.

Nonetheless, Masaki was delighted as well.

Rukia looked around to see the entire room watching them "Why don't we take this outside?" She suggested as she walked out of the door.

"Good idea!" Isshin boomed as they followed her "I'll be able to show Masaki my new Haori!"

"Will you ever shut up?" Ichigo asked as he slapped his father upside the head. As another argument began, Masaki couldn't help but think "_Does this happen often?"_

_

* * *

_That's just about all the combined efforts of me and my sister could come up with... oh well, I never really had any sort of ending planned anyway. Review!


	2. Toshiro vs Musashi

I do not own Bleach... or anything you recognize

I read this idea about Toshiro being killed by his mother and then being being adopted by his blood parents while on a mission and decided to try it out a bit. I will be using some of the ideas from it, but I do **_NOT_** own them!

* * *

"Toshiro-kun! There you are, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get out of your room" Musashi smiled as he came downstairs.

He grunted in response, but halted abruptly as a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of his family, back when he was still alive and they were still happy. It took all his willpower and experience as a captain not to respond to it.

"What are you looking at?" his mother asked, she followed his eye to the photo and adopted a sad smile "That's a picture of me and Kijoro with our first son. Funny, his name was Toshiro as well"

"I know" was his stoic reply.

She sighed "Why are you so cold to us, Toshiro?"

At the moment, he was peeved. Why? For several reasons, one being his lieutenant and comrade currently being in prison, another being he couldn't go back to the Sereitei, now what was the last one? Oh yeah... **_He was forced to live with his murderer!_**

"You want to know why?" he asked in a cool tone "Do you really want to know why?" he turned around so she could see his face "It's because that boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, is me"

At her look of disbelief, he continued "I am not alive. I am a soul. I don't _have _parents. I've long accepted that. I was orphaned the minute you murdered me, and the closest thing I have to a parent is my friend's grandmother."

"B-but what about that woman?" she stuttered.

"Acquaintances. My title is not 'Toshiro Hitsugaya, the kid with white hair' " he scowled "It's 'Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 in the Gotei 13'. Rangiku Matsumoto is my lieutenant, and Jushiro Ukitake is my fellow captain of squad 13." he stepped out of his gigai and gripped Hyorinmaru "Frankly, the fact is, the Fates hate me. What, with being murdered by my own mother at an early age, then being forced to fight my friend to the death, only for him to be reincarnated again and then having to kill him again. And now this. Living with the woman that killed me from the start" he shook his head sadly.

"The only good thing that's ever happened to me is making it to be the youngest captain that the Gotei 13 has ever seen." he glared at her "You, Musashi Hitsugaya, will go to Hell when you die. I'm ashamed to say you the one to bear me, for the High King most definitely does not approve of one killing their own intentionally and still have a clear conscious"

A beeping noise then came from his pocket as he took out a cell phone _"Lt Matsumoto and Captain Ukitake have been collected from the rehab center and hospital. Your orders are to return to the Sereitei immediately. Please note that while your mother may remember this, she is not to tell anyone of the interaction. Due to your situation, any method necessary is temporarily permitted."_

He sighed "Duty calls" he grabbed his mother's collar and pulled her down until he met her eye. He then growled with the full force of his reiatsu "You are not to tell _anyone_ of this. If you so much as whisper about this incident, then I will come and make sure you will regret it with every fiber of your being. And believe me, I am plenty capable of doing so." the white haired captain then released her before using Hyorinmaru to open a Senkaimon and stepped in, leaving his terrified mother in his wake.

* * *

Please don't sue me! I'm sorry if you don't want me to do this, if so then please PM me and I will delete this chapter immediately.


	3. Kenpachi's Grand Enterance

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

"Are you sure he was supposed to be here, Yachiru?" Kenpachi grunted as he looked around the empty potions classroom.

"That's funny. I could've sworn that boy said he was supposed to be here" the pink haired girl jumped down from his shoulder and wandered to a random door "Kenny! Maybe he's in here!" she squealed before running in.

"You look there, I'll stay in case he comes" he called after her.

"Ooh, look at this!" she pressed her nose against a glass container of dragons' blood "I bet Kenny would love this place!" she scurried over to look at some beetles' eyes. What she didn't notice was the greasy haired man watching from the other side of the room.

"Aw, I wonder what that is!" she looked up at the polyjuice potion... which was a good six feet above her "I bet Ichi could reach it. I wonder if he's here yet"

"What are you doing here, girl?" Snape snapped "Why are you in my private stores?"

"Huh? Oh hi, Greasy!" she smiled, waving cheerfully "I was looking for Ichi. Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't. Come with me" he grabbed her and started back into his classroom... only to stop dead in his tracks. There in front of him, was a large man with a psychotic grin, having a swordfight with one of the Gryffindors in the middle of the students!

"How the hell did you follow me here, ya psycho!" he shouted.

"Ichi!" Yachiru ran forward and started dancing around the two happily.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Rukia gasped.

"Kenny we finally found Ichi!" she cheered.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?" Snape shouted sharply.

"Professor!" he jumped back and put away Zangetsu in who-knows-where. "Uh... trying to keep myself from being killed?"

Rukia smacked her forehead in annoyance.


	4. Honor, Pride, and Arrancars

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **Grand Fisher _is_ an arrancar, but he never went after Ichigo, meaning Isshin never killed him. Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia went to Hogwarts on some sort of mission. IDK what it is, though. (;P)

I know I did something about Ichigo destroying GF already but I was thinking about _Life, Death and Magic_ and couldn't keep it out of my head

* * *

Ichigo grunted as his sword clashed with that of the arrancar's before breaking apart and jumping back. "Bastard. I will kill you and avenge my mother!" he ran forward and swung again.

They were in front of Hogwarts after hordes of Death Eaters and several arrancars attacked hours earlier. Grand Fisher was the last one left and Ichigo alone was fighting him. His friends were holding back the wizards within a good 100 meter radius.

"Why won't you let us help him?" Snape asked furiously "Can't you see that we want to help?"

"We do not interfere" Rukia said, holding back Harry and Ron.

"This is a battle of Ichigo's honor" Uryuu said, not taking his eyes off the battle.

"It's for his mother. We must not help." Chad rumbled.

"No matter how much we want to help him." Orihime sighed.

"No matter how much we want him to live." Rukia looked down.

"We cannot interfere." they said as one.

"There are two types of battles; the first is the one to preserve one's life."

"The other is the one to preserve one's honor."

"You must think first. If we help him, we'll probably save him."

"But we would also destroy his honor."

"We cannot help. You cannot interfere"

"But we want to! We need to! He is a student and we must keep him safe!" McGonagall protested, holding her wand up. In an instant, all four of them had their attacks aimed at her.

"Put down your wand" Uryuu commanded, bow and arrow in hand and ready to fire.

"If you wish to live" Rukia was holding her zanpakto steadily in front of her, ready to swing and release.

"You can't help him" Orihime's hands were at her hairpins, in preparation of releasing Tsubaki.

"Or we'll stop you" Chad had his arm held back and was charged enough for an El Directo.

"Why won't you let us help him?" Harry cried "Don't you care about him? Don't you want him to be safe?"

The four lowered their attacks and stared at him.

"You have no idea how much we want to help him" Rukia deadpanned.

"But this is a battle of his honor" Uryuu continued.

"No matter how much we don't want to" Orihime sniffled.

"We have to respect that" Chad finished.

"But you're his friends!" Hermione shouted "You're supposed to help him!"

"Grand Fisher killed his mother" the raven haired girl said. "Think about it, Harry. If you got the chance to defeat Voldemort, would you take it? Would you want someone to come in and finish it off for you?"

"We want to help him, we really do" the orange haired girl sobbed "But we can't! That would ruin his honor and he'd never forgive us for it!"

"He needs to do this, and we need to let him. This is for his pride and honor and we can't risk that" the tall Mexican sighed.

"There comes a time when one has to admit defeat" Dumbledore said gravely "And this is one of those times. _Expilliarmus!" _(A/N: Dunno if I spelt that right...)

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" Orihime cried out as a golden shield prevented his magic from getting to either her or Uryuu.

To the headmaster's surprise, only a zanpakto came to him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but none of us can interfere. I will tell you, you are an amazingly powerful wizard" Rukia held her hands out to him and chanted "Bakudo Number 9: Geki!" he became paralyzed as she took back Sode no Shirayuki.

"Do not underestimate us" Uryuu advised "I warn you. We may look young but we have amazing power."

Ichigo was currently using Cero against the arrancar "_I will defeat you. Even if I have to die, I **will** avenge my mother and every other innocent you killed!_" he snarled in a distortion of his own voice.

"You've gotten stronger, Ichigo Kurosaki. I didn't know you could use a _Hollow_ technique such as cero" the brown monster grinned.

"_Getsuga_" he whispered as a black crescent moon charged in Tensa Zangetsu "_Tensho!_"

There was a major explosion and the only ones who weren't extremely bothered were the transfers who were used to the wind and dust like that. Also the fact they were facing away from the initial explosion helped a lot too.

"Besides. Most of you wouldn't be able to stand energy like that" Chad rumbled "It wouldn't be a good idea to try."

The dust cleared and Ichigo walked out of it, relatively unharmed. The same couldn't be said of the arrancar, who was now clutching his stomach and bending down on one knee... that sounds like he's bowing :D.

"_And don't you dare"_ he snarled "Try to hurt my mother" the mask had been dispelled from his face in a small wave of dark spiritual energy.

* * *

Half-decent ending I guess, but it's better than the first chappie! Chappie, Chappy... creepy...

Review!


	5. Hichigo and Mary

I do not own Bleach

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **INNERMINDNESS! ... AND RANDMONNESS BIRTHED FROM COMPLETE AND UTTER BOREDOM

* * *

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb~!" Hichigo sang for the millionth time.

Ichigo banged his head against the Common Room wall "Shut up you stupid hollow" he muttered darkly "You're giving me a headache."

"Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow~"

"Shut up."

"Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went~!"

"Zangetsu help."

"Everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go~"

"I tried."

"Mary went to school one day, school one day, school one day~!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, attracting the attention of the entire common room. He flushed red as the strawberry he was known as and ducked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Insanity born from my inner boredom.


	6. Yoruichi's Haven

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling, so STOP BOTHERING ME! *looks around paranoid*

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are at Hogwarts for some random reason I do not know ;P

* * *

Ichigo strolled into the Great Hall with Rukia, Renji, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. What they saw when they got in there, though, made everyone stop in a dead halt.

At the teachers' table sat a dark haired woman with noticeably purple hair and golden cat-like eyes. The most noticeable feature, though, was the fact she was devouring everything in sight.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked in shock "What're you doing here?"

She looked up from the drumstick she was pulling meet off of "Ichigo! Rukia! Renji!" she grinned and bounded forward "I came here to visit y- ooh, is that sushi?" she ran off towards to dish before finishing her sentence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Leave and pretend we didn't see anything?" Renji suggested. The other two nodded and they retreated from the room.

* * *

stuff I did cuz I was bored and my sister refuses to talk. Thanks to Escapedslave99 for reviewing so much and giving me ideas... the problem is I keep on running out of them. Now I'm reminded of this one emote I saw on dA...

Review! And leave ideas if you have them!


	7. Rukia's biopoem

I do not own Bleach

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Okay, so we're doing this biopoem thing in English an I was bored and had maybe... 10 minutes left? So I decided to make one for Rukia.

* * *

Rukia  
Perky, loud, energetic, pint-sized  
The sister of the late Hisana Kuchiki  
Lover of Chappy the Rabbit, really bad drawings, and Ichigo Kurosaki  
Who feels loyalty to Orihime Inoue, happy in Karakura Town, and at home with Renji Abarai  
Who wishes to be an amazing artist, good friend, and model studen  
Who fears most definitely Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, probably Byakuya Kuchiki, and possibly Mr. Kagine  
Who is annoyed by the late Kaien Shiba, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abarai  
Who is proud of her drawings, her zanpakuto, and her skills as a shinigami  
Who aspires to rid the world of Sosuke Aizen  
Kuchiki

* * *

Here is the outline for my assignment in case you want to know:

Line 1: Write your first name.

Line 2: Write **4 traits** that describe you.

Line 3: Write: _**The **_**(relation - brother, sister, daughter, son) _of_ _**_.  
(name of person you are related to goes in the blank.)

Line 4: Write: **_Lover of _ _**and list **3 things** or **people **you **love**.

Line 5: Write: **_Who feels _ _**and list **3 **things you **feel**.

Line 6: Write: **_Who wishes to be _ _**and list **3 **things about yourself you would like to change.

Line 7: Write: **_Who fears _ _** and list **3** things you **fear**.

Line 8: Write: **_Who is annoyed by __** and list **3 things **that annoy you. (You may NOT list any person-living or dead.)

Line 9: Write: **_Who is proud of _ _**and list 3 things you have accomplished in your life so far

Line 10: Write: **_Who aspires to _ _**and state what **you would like to do with your future.**

Line 11: Write your last name.


	8. Vizards and arrancar Which side?

I do not own anything you recognize

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO**: Something I randomly came up with in the bathroom :D

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was doing as he stared up at the building in front of him. It was an old warehouse, insignificant at first glance, but he could sense the barrier around it. He circled the structure once, carefully analyzing it from all angles, before pinpointing the weak spot and shooting through it. He then walked inside.

_Inside_

"Shinji" Hachi said as he stared into the distance "We have a visitor."

"Eh? Who is it?" the blond asked "Orihime?"

"No... it's a soul reaper. A captain, I believe."

"What would a soul reaper captain want with us?" the newest of their clan asked "We all know they want nothing to do with us."

"Dunno. We'd better check it out" he stood up with the rest of the vizards and walked to the entryway. When they got there, they were greeted by the white haired shinigami.

"Hitsugaya. What do you want?" Lisa asked. She, Hiyori, and their youngest were the best, well only in truth, acquainted with the young captain.

He stared at them for a bit before speaking "The Soul Society would like your assistance."

"'Assistance'? With what?" one of them snorted "You want to use us as experiment specimens?"

"No. We have entered another war with Hueco Mundo and wish for your power. The abilities of both shinigamis and hollows."

"Yeah? The Soul Society wants to use us for weapons? Well get in line" Shinji jerked a thumb down to the basement "So does Las Noches. I really don't care either way. Our family's gotten bigger since the war, though. We managed to find some of the remaining arrancars and welcomed them. Not bad people, actually. Just manipulated by Aizen. We aren't very different. The vizards and the arrancar."

Rose nodded "We both have the ability to access the techniques of hollow and shinigami. Bankai, Shikai, and Resurreccion alike. Vizards started off as shinigami, so we help them with your techniques. Arrancars started off as hollows, so they help us with their techniques."

"Not to mention" Lisa scowled "We were both rejected by our homelands. Now the both of you come running to us for help? Idiots."

"But you helped us last time-" he was cut off.

"I told you" Shinji rolled his eyes "We were in that battle because we were enemies of Aizen and allies of Ichigo. We only have common allies. The last time it was Kurosaki Ichigo. Now it's Inoue Orihime, Shihoin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Ishida Uryuu, and Yasutora Sado. We aren't allies. We have common allies, but we aren't allies."

"Oi! Are you guys done yet?" A female voice called. She looked up from the basement "Oh it's you."

"H-H-Halibel?" Hitsugaya stuttered.

"Did we mention that Urahara managed to bring back some of the nicer arrancar?" Kensei grinned.

A hollow came up from the basement. Shinigami and hollow stared each other down for a minute before Shinji spoke.

"Tell the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo that we won't be joining either of them in the war. We're going to remain neutral, considering we have allies on both sides and the fact that both of you betrayed us."

"Honestly. You decided to let me become a substitute just for the sake of your little war" the youngest rolled his eyes before saying in a mocking voice " 'Kurosaki Ichigo retains a hollow inside of himself and shall be executed as such'. If it weren't for the others, I never would've made it. Even if I did kill Aizen for you. And then I went to live with these guys..."

**_Flashback_**

_Ichigo stood in front of his house in Soul Reaper form. Surrounding him were his friends, family, and allies. No soul reapers to speak of were present._

_"I've made my decision, guys" he sighed "I'm sorry, but with the Soul Society out for me, I can't stay with you guys. I'm gonna go join Shinji and the others."_

_"Stay safe, Ichi-nii" Yuzu cried as she hugged him tightly._

_"Don't worry, Yuzu. You can all visit every once in a while... well, as long as Inoue's with you. Promise me you won't tell them where I'm staying?"_

_"Of course, Ichigo" Urahara smiled mysteriously "Why would we do that?"_

_"Well, bye guys." he smiled before leaping off towards the warehouse where his kin stayed._

**_End Flashback_**

"You lied, deceived, and betrayed us, yet you want us to help you?" he snorted "What do you think we are? A bunch of lost puppies?"

"The point is. We're not taking any part in this war." Hachi said softly before showing both of their guests to the door "Good luck to both sides. And may the peace resume and settle the conflict"


	9. Hollows are good for something after all

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **So there's this one Danny Phantom fic that I really like called Sadist and I was bored in school so I came up with this! The ending's sort of random but whatever. This is after Bleach Chapter 424 but before 425... actually, 425 will never happen here

* * *

The grade 10 group 3 class at Karakura High was having a field trip to the local museum. It _would've _been fun... or at least remotely interesting, if Ms. Ochi trusted them enough to let them out of her sight.

Right when she started lecturing Keigo for trying to leave the room (who can blame him?), the wall exploded. This triggered the strange metal device in the corner (Rin dropped it earlier on when he was passing through. It's a device to help humans see spiritual stuff). It was a hollow. The beast looked around the room hungrily.

"One of you, step forward and face my wrath, or it will be your human friends who pay the price!" he cackled "A hostage! A hostage is what I want!"

An orange haired boy scowled and stepped forward, willing to dod anything for the safety of others "I'll be your hostage" he said bravely, fully aware this might mean his death.

A grotesque hand shot forward and grabbed him immediately. The monster eyed him curiously "What is your name, human?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he gasped as an electrical current ran through his body.

"By the way, for each answer, you'll get shocked. If you lie, it's all over for everyone in this building" the teen gritted his teeth "Now what are you?" Ichigo seemed to go into a trance as his body jerked robotically and his eyes obtained a glossy quality.

"A human. Former shinigami-daiko" he winced at the foreign energy, a sign he was still in there.

"What do you mean _former_?"

"I lost my powers against Aizen Sosuke; using the Final Getsuga Tensho."

"Interesting... who is your mother?" Tatsuki gasped.

"Kurosaki Masaki. Third seat to squad 4 in the Gotei 13." another jolt

"What about your father?"

"Kurosaki Isshin. Former taicho of squad 10 of the Gotei 13 and younger brother to the Spirit King, Akira Shuu" three gasps came from the crowd.

"So... we have a boy of royal blood... Why do they have different surnames?"

"My father changed it to avoid attention when he entered the shinigami academy" the energy ran through his body.

"Did you have allies?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Urahara Kisuke, former squad 12 taicho; Shihoin Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, former squad 2 taicho, former omnitsukido commander, and head of the noble house of Shihoin, one of the Four Great Noble Houses of the Sereitei; Hirako Shinji" Murmurs erupted at the mention of their former classmate "Former squad 5 taicho; Sarugaki Hiyori, former squad 12 fukutaicho; Yadomura Lisa, former squad 8 fukutaicho; Aikawa Love, former squad 7 taicho; Otoribashi Rose, former squad 3 taicho; Muguruma Kensei, former squad 9 taicho; Kuna Mashiro, former squad 9 fukutaicho; Hachigen Ushoda, former fukutaicho of the kido corps; Tessai Tsukabishi, former taicho of the kido corps; Ishida Uryu" gawking "The youngest known Quincy; Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora" more gawking "Hanakari Jinta, Tsumigiya Ururu, humans; and a good number of shinigami" a stronger shock for the long answer.

"Why all the former shinigami?"

"Shinji through Hachigen are Vizards and fled into this world. Urahara-san, Tessai-san, and Yoruichi-san helped them escape" a jolt.

At this point the monster had lifted the boy high into the air "Which shinigami do you know personally?"

"Squad 6 taicho and fukutaicho, Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji; Squad 10 taicho and fukutaicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku; Squad 11 taicho, fukutaicho, 3rd seat, and 5th seat, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru, Madarame Ikkacku, and Ayasegawa Yumichika; Squad 13 taicho and unseated officer, Ukitake Jushiro and Kuchiki Rukia" *gasp!* as shock.

"Interesting... how did you come to know these shinigami?"

"The ryoka invasion, bountos, arrancars, adn the Winter War against Aizen" a ripple of electricity.

"Considering your lineage, you are a full-blooded ex-shinigami?"

"No. My mother was human when she had me. She was killed by Grand Fisher when I was 9" a short current. At this moment, he seemed to snap out of it and started struggling, gritting his teeth against the electrocution "Let. Me Go. Kami, if only I had Zangetsu, I would _sooo _Bankai out of here. Or better yet, cero."

"Cero? How would you be able to use cero?"

"That's none of your business" he snapped, but winced as the current grew stronger.

"I'm waiting..."

"I was a vizard, happy?" he grunted in pain.

"What is a vizard?" the creature obviously enjoyed putting him through such pain.

"A shinigami who obtained hollow powers! How the hell can I see you anyway?"

"Ain't it obvious?" a new voice snorted. They looked at the doorway to see two figures "I'll never understand how you got such good grades in school when you're so stupid, _King_" his companion stayed an eerie silent.

"S-shiro" the strawberry chocked out "Z-zangetsu-ossan."

"Hmm? Who's this?" the hollow seemed mildly curious at the two newcomers.

"That ain't none of your business."

"H-how are you here?" Ichigo gasped, at this point, his insides were being crushed as a horrific _CRACK!_ was heard.

"Just because we were locked away doesn't mean we couldn't come back, Ichigo" Zangetsu was just as deep as usual.

"Oh... well can someone _get me the hell out of here?"_

The albino snorted and rolled his eyes. At this point, it seems only the four of them could b=move "You are so freakin' helpless, King" he then jumped over the crowd's heads and neatly cut the hollow's mask. He didn't, however, bother to catch Ichigo. The teen gasped and looked up with unfocused eyes at the blurry form of his zanpakuto.

"Hey... ossan?" he asked weakly.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Did you... mean it... when you said... you wanted to... protect me?" he gasped, breathing uneasily.

"Yes, I did."

"Thanks..." he then fell unconscious as Zangetsu turned to Shiro.

"You shouldn't have let him drop."

"Che."


	10. Yoruichi's Fury

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Something I've been thinking about for a while

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin leapt through the air, a worried expression on her cat-like face. Not too long ago she felt the reiatsu of Ichigo and the others suddenly spike, then plummet. The only ones left were Rukia's Uryuu's and a handful of other insignificant ones, whom she supposed belonged to their classmates. Their shock and fear was leaking through, permeating the air and only adding to her own anxiety. When she finally got there, the spiritually aware humans were in various poses.

Ichigo was lying on his back, staring into the sky with shocked, but unseeing eyes. His right hand seemed to be about to grab something - most likely the badge on his waist - as blood poured freely out of his abdomen.

Orihime lay not too far away. Her mouth was slightly open in her balled position. Her auburn hair was thrown over her face, matted with blood, as her shiny blue hairpins lay forgotten, looking frailer than ever.

Chad was unmoving a few feet away from her. He too was lying on his back, and both arms seemed to be mid-transformed, but red substance was running silently from each shoulder, renduring them useless.

All of them were rasping painfully, still alive and kept conscious by both the pain and their will to keep fighting. Though this was a relief, it was obvious they weren't capable of moving in their current condition, much less fighting.

She was snapped our of her thoughts as blue, glowing arrows whizzed past her. She whirled around to see them hit a figure, then turned back around to see Uryuu standing coolly in front of his frightened classmates. His expression was emotionless and stony, and his Quincy bow was materialized in his outstretched hand as he prepared another arrow. Rukia was nowhere to be found, but a quick reiatsu scanned revealed she was rushing towards the Urahara shop.

The smoke cleared to reveal a man. He was tall and well-built, tan and scarred. He had short cropped black hair and cold brown-black eyes. The only other thing the noble head saw was the revolver in his hand. He rose it to eye level, and before anything could be done, a shot rang out at the same time as a pained, strangled shout behind her. Uryuu had been caught in his left shoulder, forcing him to collapse.

The Goddess was startled into silence for a few seconds before she bowed her head and started shaking in rage. "Are you the one who did this?" she asked in a low tone, taking slow steps towards the man. The tense atmosphere seemed to amplify the footfalls and each was heard as through she was walking in heels through a tiled floor. The man gave a smirk.

"Why yes, I am. It looks like I need to work on my aim and reflexes, though. I meant to kill them." he spoke with a confident and conversational tone, as though it was completely natural to saunter into a high school and shoot and nearly kill four students.

"I see..." Yoruichi finally raised her head so the near-murderer was able to see her golden eyes, bright with unshed fury. "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing you didn't. For they need to heal. But for what you did" she crouched down into a fighting stance before saying "I will not forgive you. I will punish you for wounding those who are dear to me!"

The students watched on in a mixture of awe, fascination, fear, and shock as she flipped onto a handstand and lowered her knees. She began using her arms to spin on the ground, slowly at first, but faster and faster! So fast that her long legs hit the man several times every half-second!

He let out a crooked moan of pain as she jumped back to her feat and reached her hand towards him before shouting "Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!" The golden, spiritual ropes locked him in place as she... disappeared? She reappeared behind him and spoke softly into his ear, in a low tone "I will not kill you, but you'll wish I have." a split second after she said that, she started furiously punching his abdomen with the speed and skill that Tatsuki could only dream of.

Being unable to do much else, he threw his head back and shrieked a string of curses while trying to break through the bakudo.

"I've seen many things in my life" her voice seemed to be coming from all directions as the students wildly looked around "But never had I thought that such filth existed within the human race" she spat. "It's despicable; how you kill for fun and sport. Even Kenpachi Zaraki allows his victims to live! But you... you are worse than possibly Aizen! At least he had a purpose to destroy all those souls! But you? You're merely doing it for the sake of amusement! Unforgivable!" she then grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto, which had up until now lay peacefully at her waist "I can only remember five times when I used my zanpakuto in battle. And only when I was facing the most strong, or the most twisted of enemies."

The woman unsheathed it and twisted it through the air. "Purr for me, Tengoku no neko!" the sword shifted and rearranged itself so that there were three lines of metal running across each of Yoruichi's cheeks, like whiskers. The main part of the blade went to her hands and feet, attaching to her fingers and toes to resemble claws.

The hilt turned into what looked like a silver ball of yarn in her hand. She threw it at the man where it unrolled and wrapped around his body, before tugging on it, so the silver sliced him to pieces. After he was honest-to-goodness dead, she knelt over Orihime's body, her hands glowing a soft blue.

"That's why I always win against Byakuya" she murmured "Both our zanpakutos cut distances, but mine can work as a whip as well. Add that to my speed and... ah, there you go, Inoue-san" the young girl stirred and crawled into a sitting position.

"Yoruichi? Nani?" she yawned.

"I've restored your reiatsu and healed your wounds. I'll go work on Uryuu. Why don't you go and heal Ichigo and Chad?"

"Oh, okay!" she returned to her cheerful self before sending Shuno and Ayame to envelope her two friends, catching herself in the dome as well.

Yoruichi stared up at the sky. It's peaceful setting never changing within the events prior.

"It seems as though the sky is the bane of our peace and happiness. Never dwindling, never growing. Staying the same for all life, death, and afterlife."


	11. Inspiration

I do not own anything

This is just the ideas I have for future one-shots. Some may be Harry Potter or Bleach, others might be Danny Phantom or Pokemon.

1. **Yoruichi's parents at Hogwarts**: I have a theory that Yoruichi went to Hogwarts at one point, that's where she learned to become a cat. She was friends with both the Marauders and Lily and was basically the messenger between them. She doesn't act anything like a noble would, but every child obeys their parents unless their spoilt. I think she might be terrified of her parents, because they force her to act all dignified and all that. The rest, you'll have to figure out later.

2. **Byakuya at Hogwarts**: The basic background is the same as Yoruichi's parents at Hogwarts. It's her fifth year, and he's the human equivalent of ten years old. His parents make him go visit her at Hogwarts, but something horrible happens that changes him forever.

3. **Snape getting in trouble with Ichigo (Ch 20 Shinigami at Hogwarts)**: Snape loathes the Golden Trio. Ichigo told him not to be rude to them. Do the math.

4. **Vlad goes back to Earth**: After Phantom Planet. He goes back and asks Danny for a second chance. Danny knows better than anyone what a second chance can do to someone, so he accepts and all that.

5. **Masaki on June 17th**: For one reason or another, her soul (As either student or soul reaper) goes to Karakura Town on June 17th. Ichigo's more depressed than ever and she approaches him. After what happened with Grand Fisher and Hanza, he can't trust anyone who looks like her cuz he doesn't know if it's the real her. He goes ballistic and attacks her for 'impersonating' his mother.

6. **IchiRuki King/Queen. Class 1-3 at the Palace**: Ichigo and Rukia are the newly pronounced rulers of Soul Society. This is all after the Winter War. Somehow Ms. Ochi gets a King's Key and takes the class on a surprise field trip. But of course, they're caught and are taken directly in front of the king and queen for judgment.

7. **Tatsuki confronts Ichigo**: Not too long after the Winter War, she, Keigo, and Mizuiro confront him a bout the Aizen incident. I love that episode when she confronts him and bashes his head through a window. I also love the dramaticness.

8. **Yoruichi and/or Soifon train Tatsuki**: She's the 2nd strongest girl in Japan and well acquainted with Ichigo. They are the (former) captain of squad 2 and commander of the Stealth Force. Do the math.

9. **Combo of 7 and 8**: That would be awesome!

10. **Vizards**: Either their daily life, or Ichigo and/or Orihime goes to visit or something.

11. **Ichigo & Shiro getting along**: They're two parts of a whole. When they fight each other, they fight themselves. Fighting against oneself is a losing battle.

12. **Zangetsu saving/lecturing Ichigo**: I love thinking of Zangetsu acting as a second father figure to Ichigo. I think this fits right in.

13. **Ulquihime**: This just rocks. I'm not sure exactly how I'm supposed to do it, though.

14. **Ichigo + Kido = Disaster!**

15. **Ichigo + Kido lessons = Run, Ichigo, Run!** XD A sequelish thing for Great Hall Madness.

16. **Isshin's King, Ichigo's reaction**: First serious, then soul reaper, then Final Getsuga Tensho, now King? Do the math.

17. **Mental Stability**: A person's physical appearance in Soul Society represents their mental stability. Ichigo's soul looks like a 15-16 year old.

18. **Snape, James, Sirius, Fred, and Ron getting in trouble (Look at 3)**: The former one hates Ichigo's cousin. The latter five are major pranksters. What do you think?

19. **Combo of 17 & 18**: XD

20. **Ichigo at the Academy**: That would be really interesting... now I just need a real plot.

21. **HitsuKarin**: The irony is that my sister's listening to episode 132 right now... I think this is the 3rd best pairing, after Ichiruki and Ulquihime.

22. **Ichigo in ISS (Ms. Ochi's worried)**: She's noticed his strange behavior and wants to get to the bottom of it. Even if it means this.

23. **A hero's enemy is himself**: Think about it, Ash and the King of Pokelantis (who was inside him), Danny and Dark Dan, Ichigo and Hichigo/Shiro/Anzu/Ogichi/Whatever-you-want-to-call-him.


	12. Parents can be scary

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND:** The story behind the entire coma thing I mentioned.

* * *

Sixteen year old Ichigo was standing in front of a large purple screen that somehow managed to fit in his room. On it were all of his fellow captains. Due to school and other things, he couldn't go to the meetings personally very often, so juuniibantai had this set up

"Non-taichos who have bankai? Let me see..." he paused, "There's Renji, Urahara, Shinji, and the others... and one other person who wouldn't want to be a captain. I promised him I wouldn't reveal his identity, though."

Byakuya then spoke, "While my lieutenant certainly has the necessary strength, he does not possess the right mentality to become a captain. The others, who have all been captains and lieutenants in the past, don't intend on returning to Soul Society any time soon. Much less as captains of the Gotei 13."

"So basically we're back at square 1-" Ichigo was cut off as his soul pager/cell phone hybrid rang. He took it out, "Sorry, gotta take this." he flipped it open, "Whaddya want, Ishida? I'm kinda busy."

The quincy's panicked voice rang through the device, "I think you'll want to hear this, Kurosaki. It's Habinashi Senbishi (random name), his life support's failing and we're losing him fast."

The teen's eyes widened, "Oh shit! Oyaji's gonna freak! I am so dead!"

"Ryuken says we only have an hour at most, five minutes at least.. He's calling your father right now, actually. Gotta go." He said quickly, "What are you doing, you idiot! If you use the sedative we'll have even less time!"

The gobantai taicho had paled dramatically and jumped when the door flew open. Isshin paid no mind to the ten captains watching them as his son backed away from him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Karin and Yuzu rushed in soon afterwards, even though they both looked scared out of their minds.

"O-oyaji?" he asked hesitantly, "Can you calm down? Y-you're starting to scare us." he eased towards his open window as his hand tensed and reached for his badge, ready to grab and run for it, even though he knew Isshin could easily catch up with him.

"He's dying, Ichigo," the man growled, "_dying_. Because you couldn't keep you temper in check."

"T-tou-san," Yuzu whimpered, I-it was f-four years ago!"

Her sister nodded, "H-he was younger than we are now, Oyaji. P-please, calm down." At this point, all of the Kurosakis had forgotten the screen.

Their father didn't verbally respond as he strode forward, too fast for Ichigo to escape. Yuzu squeaked in fright and hid behind her sister, Karin turned way. The majority of the captains looked on in confusion as the normally fearless gobantai taicho stared, terrified, into his father's face.

"Ichi-nii usually doesn't get into trouble," Karin said quietly to the captains, "But when he does it's usually scary. One time there was mental trauma and his immune system weakened so he got a really bad fever. Half the time he gets in trouble, he ends up mentally unstable and scared out of his wits. He refuses to come out of his room then, at least until we end up dragging him out, and then he just runs out of the house the first chance he gets. The other half he ends up real quiet and subdued, like he's afraid he'll get in trouble again. We both really hate it when this happens."

Yuzu clung closer to her sister as their brother cowered under their father's gaze. It was as though he was a five year old facing the school bully, instead of a captain facing his father.

"T-tou-san," he stammered, referring to his father in a way he hadn't in a while, "Please, it was four years ago... and you know how sorry I am for it... tou-san, please." he was literally trapped as his back was to the corner of his room, his father blocking his only escape route, "Tou-san, please."

He cried out as the normally insane man grabbed his collar, "I don't care if it was four years ago or four days ago, Ichigo (No rhyme intended). The fact being, you're the reason that boy was in a coma in the first place and you're the reason he's dying!" he shook him roughly, and Ichigo gasped as it jarred some pain from his wounds.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried out, "I never meant to do that to him, tou-san, but they wouldn't leave me alone! And then he had to go mention kaa-san... tou-san, please, they claimed I couldn't protect her, I couldn't help it!"

"Well that doesn't matter now does it?" as soon as Isshin finished saying that, a blue arrow flew through the window. It whizzed a centimeter from Karin's face and stuck to his closet. Attached to the end was a note. She cautiously picked it up and read it aloud.

"We lost him." she gasped as Yuzu started wailing harder. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

Isshin completely lost it then. He took out a soul candy from his pocket and swallowed it before rushing towards his son. The strawberry just managed to roll out of the way before grabbing his badge and parring his father's blow.

Yuzu screamed and Karin gasped as the captains all lurched forward. Even Byakuya was shocked at the lengths the man was going to.

"Tou-san!" Ichigo shouted helplessly, "Yamero! Oh Kami..." this fight went on for a bit before Ichigo remembered something. He held his hand out and snapped three times. Negacion boxes immediately encased his sisters. He bit his lip, at least they were safe. He glanced at his father. While the man had more experience and knowledge of the shinigami techniques, he knew near nothing about hollow ones. The only way he could get the advantage was using hollowfication.

He started chanting. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." a tear in space appeared in his room. It struggled for a few seconds before ripping open and revealing a swirly blackness.

Before they could do anything, however, there was a voice coming from the window, "Yare, yare. It's hard to believe you were angry enough to force Ichigo-kun to successfully open a garganta, Isshin-san." Everyone's attention was drawn to a blond man who was standing casually on the window sill, "We've been trying to get him to do that for a month now... Ooh, and negacion on top of it. Maybe Kisuke's right, about the best way of training to be life-threatening danger."

"Shinji!" This really was a strange scene. A screen with ten captains stuffed by the closet, in front of it two terrified girls in a negacion, a garganta floating by the far wall, and father and son caught in a stalemate.

He chuckled, "Looks like you're as lively as ever, Isshin-san, crazy too." he turned his head and stared at the sky, "Anyway, I'm only here to see what all this reiatsu's about. Ichigo, you might wanna lie down. As proud as I am that you managed to pull of garganta _and _negacion at the same time, you gotta be wiped out. Ja ne." he jumped down and away from the scene.

The little episode seemed to have calmed down the patriarch of the family as he straightened up and put away his sword. The gobantai taicho hesitantly followed and stepped back into his body, dispelling the two hollow techniques as well.

"You could use negacion and garganta?" Hitsugaya gaped.

"Uh... yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "Negacion is actually easier. That's the first time I got the garganta right. It usually ended up going to the Americas or something..." he groaned, "Now they're gonna be pushing me to learn hierro and pesquisa."

"But those are arrancar techniques," Soifon objected.

"We found that vizards have the ability to use the techniques of hollow, shinigami, _and _arrancar. Actually, Shinji and Hiyori managed to learn how to use Gran Rey Cero." he gave a strange smile before sitting down. All of a sudden he felt dizzy and hot. Yuzu rushed forward.

"Ichi-nii! Oh no, that fever's back again!" that's all he heard before he passed out.


	13. Oshima Reiichi storms Sereitei

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **I love the thing about Harry being Ichigo's cousin and Ichigo being the captain of squad 5... cept I don't think magic really has anything to do with anything in this one...

**

* * *

**In the first district of West Rukon, a blond thug grabbed the collar of a shivering old man. His gang members smirked behind him as the small store was quickly vacated.

"Where is he?" he demanded, "Where's Kurosaki?"

The village elder pointed a shaky finger at the polished buildings only shinigami were allowed into, "H-he's in t-there! P-please let me go!" he pleaded, terrified.

The leader smirked and grabbed a rough katana lying on a rack in the corner, his henchmen did the same, "C'mon boys, we've found him."

* * *

All the captains stared at the messenger who was kneeling at the end of the meeting hall, reciting the information in urgent tomes, "Several ryoka have entered the Sereitei exactly fifteen minutes ago. They are armed with crude katanas found in a small store in West Rukon. They seem to be either newly arrived souls or living humans depending on their clothing.

"They are dressed in black leather jackets with high collars, a white shirt underneath, black pants, and black dress shoes. They seem to be leaded by a blond man with a silver earring in his left ear. They are traveling in a group and seem weak individually, but strong when together. They don't have any specific destination or goal."

The eldest of them nodded, "I see... if that is all, you are dismissed."

The messenger bowed before shunpoing off.

"Does anyone here recognize the descriptions of these ryoka?"

The gobantai taicho stepped forward, "They sound a lot like old classmates of mine. Oshima Reiichi and his gang. They were caught in the school fire last week and died, so it's possible it's them. Oshima doesn't like me. Thinks I copied his bad bleach job." No sooner had he said that, the doors flew open again, revealing the group whom the lesser shinigami had already labeled 'The Black Ryoka.'

"Kurosaki!" the bulky man roared, lunging at him, "I've found you!" he threw the sword in a rough vertical slash.

"So it was you, Oshima," the ten responded calmly, allowing the metal to come in contact with his skin, but not pierce it. He smirked before saying dramatically, "We just saw each other last week at school, Reiichi, you missed me that much?" Kyoraku and Ukitake chuckled.

"You'll pay for copying my hair, kiisama!" he bellowed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before shunpoing behind him and putting Zangetsu dangerously close to his throat. He whispered into his ear, "You're too slow, baka. And you also chose the worst place to barge in."

"Why you little-!" he turned around, regardless of the blade at his neck, but stopped when he saw the berry's shit eating grin.

"You don't get it do?" he asked in a distorted voice, "Anyone in this room is capable of wiping your sorry ass out of existence! And I would be happy to do so."

"What do you mean?" one of the grunts shouted, terrified of his undertone, "No matter how bad you beat us before, you never tried to kill us, Kurosaki!"

"'Kurosaki'? Sorry, I ain't him. King's decided he ain't wanna bother with ya weaklings, so he sent me out" he gave a nasty smile, "Name's Hichigo Shirosaki, and I'm gonna kill ya!" the captains watched on calmly as screams filled the room, only stopping the exchange to ask the bloodthirsty hollow to try not to stain the manicured floors.


	14. Byakuya at Hogwarts

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **The thing about Byakuya at Hogwarts...

Please ignore my idiot sister's reviews. To be honest, I don't know who came up with which idea, and I will now be ignoring anything and everything she says about copyright and her owning the ideas and all that junk.

**

* * *

**Yoruichi strolled through the Hogwarts corridors with a smile on her face. Her black haired companion trailed moodily behind her.

"-and then there's Professor McGonagall," she chattered, "she's my favorite professor and teaches Transfiguration, how to turn something into something else. She's stern but kind, and doesn't take any nonsense. She's sort of like Unohana-taicho. Of course I can't forget Professor Slughorn. He's a big suck up, been trying to get me into his Slug Club cuz I can already turn into a kitty at this age. Don't really like him much, squeals over every little thing... um, I think I got all of my teachers, Byakuya-bo."

"Good for you," the young Kuchiki snapped, "Why did Mother and Father make me visit you, were-cat?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Anyway, aren't you supposed to call me Yoruichi-senpai or Shihoin-dono? Not were-cat? You shouldn't call me that here, the wizards don't like werewolves much. I don't they'd take well to that."

"I don't care," he muttered, "Don't you have class soon?"

"Uh, yeah! I do! I can't take you with me, though. Look for a painting of a lady with a pink dress. The password is 'gillyweed'. Gotta go!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran off. She couldn't be late for Transfiguration, after all.

The boy snorted, "as if I'd listen to that baka neko." He then started wandering in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Eventually he found himself climbing up the stairs of a tall tower. He had almost made it to the top when he heard someone.

"-a prophecy, by the old Trelawny coot that Dumbledore hired for Divination. Not that sure what it means, exactly."

The noble perred into the room. Two men in black robes and strange masks were standing in the middle of the small, circular room. It wasn't for a few minutes until they noticed him. When they did, the two hauled him into the room.

"What should we do with him?" asked Mystery #1.

"The Dark Lord won't like this," Mystery #2 mumbled.

"Should we kill him?"

"Yes. _Avada Kedavra!_" that was all Byakuya was aware of, because of the pain coursing through his body. Instead of killing him like the two had hoped, it caused him pain worse than the Cruciatus(sp?) could've. The Death Eaters had quickly gotten over their shock, though, and took the opportunity to escape, leaving him convulsing on the floor.

* * *

Yoruichi smiled in success. She had just managed to turn her teapot into a lizard and back. That smile vanished, however, when she felt her friend's reiatsu fluctuate. She shot up from her seat frantically. Though the magic messed with her ability to sense reiatsu, she could definitely tell he wasn't in the common room.

"Byakuya!" she gasped, "What happened?" she shut her eyes and tried to find him, only to find she couldn't. So she resorted to kido. Despite the stares she was getting from her classmates, she dropped the the floor, "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain," she chanted, "Bakudo no go-juhachi: Kakushitsuijaku!"

The animagus scanned her eyes over the circle in front of her, "521... 643... 152... 329... he's up there?"

"Miss Shihoin, is something the matter?" McGonagall asked.

The girl didn't respond. She bolted out the door, half the class following her. This prompted McGonagall and the other half to follow her.

When they got to the Astronomy Tower, he was still screaming as Yoruichi knelt by his side, her eyes filling with tears.

"Byakuya, Byakuya!" she called desperately. When he didn't respond, she pulled out her soul pager and punched in a number. She began shouting into it, but thanks to the magic, the others understood the majority of her words. "This is Shihoin Yoruichi! There's been a situation at Hogwarts! Kuchiki Byakuya seems to have been attacked under unknown circumstances, and seems to be in extreme pain! Please send a relief team from shibantai (Squd 4) and an investigation squad from nibantai immediately!"

To their shock, a voice responded from the other side, "Right away, Yoruichi-sama. Should we inform Shihoin-soshireikan and Kuchiki-taicho?"

"That'll be a good idea, but hurry!" she hung up and started using what healing kido she knew to help the thrashing boy. While doing so, she looked closely at his body for something that was wrong (not in that way, perverts!). She finally did see a glimpse of a faint green glow that was on his chest, right over his heart. She frowned before gently taking the younger noble in her arms and holding him close to her, still not noticing her classmates. She made hushing noises and rubbed his back soothingly, as if he were a small child, in hopes of easing his pain.

When the japanese rice paper doors appeared, he had calmed down considerably, but was shuddering and wincing every second. Yoruichi hastily got up as seven people rushed out of the senkaimon. Two of them rushed to Byakuya whose face was still contorted in pain. Another duo started darting around the area, looking for clues. The last three stood regally as the purple haired girl bowed to them. Still, no one had noticed the wizards and witches who were watching this all.

"Hello Mother, Father, Kuchiki-taicho," she greeted, "Thank you so much for coming in such short notice."

Her father nodded in acknowledgement, "Yoruichi, what happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," she admitted, "The last time I saw him before this, I told him to go to the Gryffindor common room. In class, his reiatsu spiked, a lot. When I got here, he was screaming and I did what I could to help, but there was a green mark on his chest. I think it might be the source of his pain."

Her mother nodded, "That's all we need to know. Do you have more proper clothing with you, Yoruichi? You will need to return to Sereitei with us."

"Yes, Mother. This is just a gigai, actually. I didn't think it would be very good if I was careless and my reiatsu ended up affecting the others." she swallowed a blank soul candy as her soul form emerged from the fake body. Unlike her physical clone, who was wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform (white collard shirt underneath a gray sweater vest, tie with house colors, and either dark gray pants or skirt, depending on gender), she was donned in a lavish yellow Japanese kimono decorated with flower petals and sakura trees. Her hair was done up and kept that way with a come, and she had a gold obi tying it all together.

"Let's hope he'll be alright," Ginrei said as they went back through the senkaimon with the four others behind them, supporting the young boy between them in a stretcher. Still, no one noticed the gaping wizards they left behind.


	15. Translations, Zanpakutos, and Powers

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: Translations I did because I'm BOOOOOOOOOORED! I'm doing this out of memory.**

_Spanish_

* * *

Oi/Yo: Hey

Yamero: Stop

Onii/nii: Older brother

Onee/nee: Older Sister

Neko: Cat

Zan: Cutting/Slashing

-san: Semi-formal, not much

-chan: For girls and children

-kun: Boyish

-dono: Respectful

-sama: Very Respectful

-senpai: Respectful, older

Taicho: Captain

Fukutaicho: Lieutenant/Vice-captain

Sotaicho: Captain Commander/Head Captain

Obaa/baa: Grandmother

Ojii/jii: Grandfather

Otou/tou: Father

Okaa/kaa: Mother

Oba: Aunt

Oji: Uncle

Demo: But

Ano: Um

Nani: What

Teme/kiisama: Disrespectful form of you, bastard, bitch

Suh: Damn

Baka: Idiot

Watashi: I

Atashi: Me

Shinigami: Soul Reaper/Death God/God of Death

Zanpakuto: Soul Slayer

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

No: Of

Ichi: One

Ni: Two

San: Three (That makes Ichi-nii-san... that's now I remember)

Shi: Four

Go: Five

Hachi: Eight

Ju: Ten

Bantai: Squad/Division

Sereitei: Court of Pure Souls

Jigoku: Hell

Mai: Dance

Chire: Scatter

Konnichiwa: Hello

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Gomen nesai: I'm very sorry

Zanjutsu: Swordsmanship

Hoho: Footwork

Hakuda: Hand-to-hand combat

Kido: Demon arts

Bakudo: Way of Binding

Hado: Way of Destruction

Byakurai: White Lightning

Shakkaho: Red Flame Cannon

Sokatsui: Blue Fire Crash Down

Sai: Restrain

Rikujokoro: Six Rods of Binding Light

Minna: Everyone

Eegzo: Let's go

Nakama: Friend

Ohayo: Good morning

Matte: Wait

Orre wa... da: I am...

Tensai: Genius

Daijobu: Are you alright?/I'm alright

Hime: Princess

Denka: Prince

Gaki: Dumbass

Okuro: Mom

Oyaji: Dad

Itai: Ouch

Sensei: Teacher

Ossan: Old man

Ho: Yes sir

Kawaii: Cute

Kami: God

Aibou: Partner

Shoten: Shop

Shunpo: Flash step

Shunko: Flash Cry

Soten ni zase: Reign over the frosted heavens

Shiro: White

Sugoi: Amazing

Katana: Japanese Sword

Shine: To die

* * *

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **This is a bunch of stuff on zanpakuto. This stuff is done by memory too

Name of owner: Zanpakuto name - position/Squad. Release command

Ichigo Kurosaki: Zangetsu - none. Unknown

Ichigo Kurosaki: Tensa Zangetsu - none

Isshin Kurosaki: Engetsu - unknown. Unknown

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Ryuujin Jakka - 1. Turn All Things to Ashes.

Soi Fon: Suzumebachi - 2. Sting All Enemies to Death

Gin Ichimaru: Shinsou - 3. Shoot to Kill

Izuru Kira: Wabisuke - 3. Raise Your Head

Retsu Unohana: Minazuki - 4. Unknown

Sosuke Aizen: Kyoka Suigetsu - 5. Shatter

Momo Hinamori: Tobiume - 5. Snap

Byakuya Kuchiki: Senbonzakura - 6. Scatter

Byakuya Kuchiki: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi - 6

Renji Abarai: Zabimaru - 6. Roar

Renji Abarai: Hihio Zabimaru - 6

Shuuhei Hisagi: Kazeshini - 9. Unknown

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Hyorinmaru - 10. Reign Over the Frosted Heavens

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Daiguren Hyorinmaru - 10

Ikkaku Madarame: Hoozukimaru - 11. Extend

Rangiku Matsumoto: Haineko - 11. Growl

Mayuri Kurotsutchi: Ashogi Jizo - 12. Uknown

Kisuke Urahara: Benihime - 12. Scream

Jushiro Ukitake: Sogyo no Kotowari - 13. All Waves, Rise Now and Become my Shield. All Lightning, Strike Now and Become my Blade

Kaien Shiba: Nejibana - 13. Unknown

Rukia Kuchiki: Sode no Shirayuki - 13. Dance

Luisgen Barragan: Arrogante - Segunda Espada. Rot

Neliel Tu Odershvank: Gamuza - Tercera Espada. Declare

Ulquiorra Sciffer: Murcielago - Cuarto Espada. Unknown

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: Pantera - Sexta Espada. Grind

Unknown Arrancar: Volcanica - Unknown Number. Unknown

Other Powers/Weapons

Orihime Inoue: Shun Shun Rikka - (Shuno, Ayame. Soten Kisshun), (Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily. Santen Kesshun), (Tsubaki. Koten Zanshun)

Uryuu Ishida: Ginrei Kojaku, Seele Schneider

Yasutora Sado: _Right Arm of the Giant_, _Left Arm of the Devil_


	16. Yoruichi's Parents at Hogwarts

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **The thing about Yoruichi's parents at Hogwarts... cept she's not terrified of them. Just respects them more than she does just about anyone.

I use Mother and Father instead of Otou-san and Okaa-san because I think it would be awkward if they were used in formality

Yoruichi is the equivalent of twelve years old, soon to be thirteen.

* * *

If you were to look in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around six o'clock, there would be many things you might see, depending on the day, month, and year. One of the possibilities, was a young girl with long purple hair that was cascading down her back and large gold eyes that resembled a feline, laughing with a boy with messy black hair, and another with long, way hair, as a brown haired boy studied across from them, and a stout blond blundered around his food. A few seats away would be a red haired girl with stunning green eyes, gossiping happily with her mousy haired friend.

"And Snivellus was furious!" she laughed, "He chased poor Byakuya-bo all over the place until Kuchiki-taicho finally said something!" she smiled before trying to imitate the man's voice, " 'Byakuya, that is enough. Stop fooling around and apologize to him.' Then he turned around, bowed the fastest bow I've ever seen and said 'I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Can I go now, jii-sama? I need to find that baka neko' " she smirked, "By then I had already ran, though. Ah, such fun..."

That was as far as she got, though, as the entire hall's attention was suddenly diverted to the Head Table, in front of which a pair of Japanese doors were appearing. Some students here and there stood up, as did Yoruichi. Though she was the only one to run near the strange gate. When it opened, she bowed low to the two figures that emerged.

"Hello Mother, Father," she greeted quietly, her previous boisterous and bubbly attitude all but gone, "What are you doing here?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Hello, Yoruichi. What is so wrong about wanting to see our daughter? And what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ano... this is the school uniform, Mother," she replied politely, "It is what I'm required to wear here when we have classes."

"It doesn't quite look like you are currently in lessons," her father said, his deep, rumbling voice a shocking contrast to his wife's light, gentle tone. "Why don't you change?"

"Hai," she bowed quickly before running from the room. The tables erupted in whispers as the students all stared furtively at the two newcomers, who looked very calm about it all.

"Her parents?" Sirius gaped, "Blimey, they sure don't act like her..."

"They sure don't. They sort of remind me of my Aunt Elizabeth," James muttered back.

Yoruichi then came back into the room. She wasn't running this time, but was gliding fairly quickly in an elegant silk kimono. It was a royal blue and had tiny white dots of sea foam sprayed around, with waves rolling at the bottom, giving the illusion that they were actually moving when she walked. She had her hair up in a braided bun held in place with two smooth, dull sticks that were painted a shiny baby blue, and she had a white obi holding it all together. How she managed to do this within a few minutes was beyond them.

"Bloody hell..."

She looked every bit a princess as she sailed through the tables of astonished classmates, some looked embarrassed to be wearing just their bland school robes. Once in front of her parents, she bowed again.

"Much better, Yoruichi," her mother nodded approvingly before rearranging her hair, "But it seems you still can't put your hair up correctly."

The girl blushed, "Gomen, I've been practicing, though, I think I can do it much better with a mirror."

The older woman smiled before pulling her into a hug, "No matter how much of a handful you are at home, dear, we missed you an awful lot."

"Thank you, Mother, I missed you too," she hugged her as well, relishing in the smell of delicate sakuras as her father smiled in the background, "How long will you be here?"

"For two weeks," the man spoke up, "You jii-sama and obaa-sama are watching everything right now."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" a boy from Gryffindor called, standing from his seat.

"Oh my, we forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we?" the woman laughed, a sound that seemed like tinkling bells to her young daughter. The man nodded.

"I'm sorry, my name is Shihoin Daiki. Hajimemashite."

"I am Shihoin Izumi, or Izumi Shihoin as you would say it. What my husband _meant_ to say was it's a pleasure to meet you, but he is constantly forgetting English customs." she gave him a mock glare to which he chuckled to. Yoruichi hid a giggle.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Shihoin," Dumbledore smiled as he stood up, the ever present twinkle in his eye, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He added an awkward bow at the end, obviously not used to it. The noble heads bowed right back, as custom.

"Ano... Mother, Father," the golden eyed girl spoke up, "It's the middle of dinner right now... why don't we eat? The food's different but it's delicious!" she became hyper, as she usually did when thinking about food.

Daiki chuckled, "It seems as if all you think about is your meals, Yoruichi. Is there every anything else that crosses your mind?"

"Ano... there's playing with Byakuya-bo," with that said, she raced back to the Gryffindor table, prompting the rest of the students to get back to their meal. Daiki and Izumi smiled at their daughter and followed, albeit at a more sedate pace.

"Mother, Father, these are my nakama," she introduced, "Evans Lily, Prewett Alice, Potter James, known as Prongs, Black Sirius, known as Padfoot, Lupin Remus, known as Moony, and Pettigrew Peter, known as Wormtail. Demo... they don't really get along with each other." The way Lily was glaring at James was evidence enough.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope our daughter hasn't been too much trouble," Izumi greeted.

"Oh no, she's bloody brilliant and great to have around!" Sirius grinned, "Yoruichi comes up with the greatest pranks to pull on Snivellus, but she never ever gets caught! One time she turned him into a dog and the professors didn't even know about it!" James elbowed him to stop the boy's babbling.

"A dog? Is that where you got the idea to turn Kuchiki-san into a Boston Terrier?" Daiki raised an eyebrow as she ducked her head.

"He had it coming," she mumbled. Izumi sighed and shook her head.

Remus suddenly looked up, "We'd better get going if we wanna get to Potions on time."

"Would you mind if we walk you there, Yoruichi?" the honey eyed man asked, "The idea of magic is intriguing."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Father," she smiled happily before smirking, "Snape is gonna throw a fit."

* * *

And she was correct in her assumption. When they got down to the cool stone hallways, Yoruichi was on her best behavior, something that her parents found amusing, just to spite him and see his reaction. Especially when she was constantly bugging him and being rather... obnoxious.

"Hello Severus," she smiled pleasantly.

He pulled out his wand within half a second and pointed it at her, "Who are you and what have you done with that demon?" he demanded.

She smiled before saying in a cutesy voice, "You really care about me, Severus! While that's nice and all, You're not really my type." She smirked as her friends snickered in the background.

Izumi stepped forward and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Don't patronize him, Yoruichi. You've made enemies with Kuchiki-san anyway. You don't need another one."

She sighed, "Yes Mother."

Professor Slughorn then opened the door dramatically, causing the students to step back in fear of being hit by his enormous belly, "Welcome, welcome! Come in class, come in!"

They stepped in class and spent the next hour working on some potion in an hour, in which Snape screamed, Yoruichi smiled, and the others laughed.


	17. 1st Day of School

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Yoruichi went to Hogwarts when she was younger. The same basic layout as Byakuya goes to Hogwarts and Yoruichi's parents go to Hogwarts. Snape was her long time rival... and Byakuya's replacement at Hogwarts.

* * *

Shihoin Yoruichi smiled as she looked over her classroom. It was before school on the first day of the year, and the first class would be the beginners, or first years as they were traditionally called.

"Well at least they'll be used to the grade levels," she mused, before sitting down and bent her head over extra lesson plans. Strangely colored hair was quite common in Soul Society, so she didn't have to worry about any of her students recognizing her... yet. That'll wait until they saw her face. The goddess gave a wicked grin at the thought.

After about fifteen minutes, the class was full and the bell had rang. She stood up and turned around so her back was to her students, still not letting them see a glimpse of her features, "Welcome to the first class of the day, year, and most importantly, your education as a shinigami. In case you didn't know, we will be learning about Hoho, or footwork in this class. Shunpo, or flash step, is a commonly used technique that the majority of shinigami can use fairly well," she turned around and gave a dazzling smile, "My name is Shihoin Yoruichi and I will be your teacher."

Her eyes scanned the room, stopping when she saw five specific people. She was surprised that one of them wasn't sitting on the other side of the room, but... it's natural to want to be with one of your own.

"W-w-what?" the glasses wearing one gaped, "Y-yoruichi? Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"Do you mean to tell me that demon is going to be teaching us?" the greasy haired man snarled, standing up angrily.

"Is something wrong, Snape-san?" she asked sweetly, "It's not respectful to be referring to your sensei in such a way, you know. I thought you knew that, _Professor_," she stretched mockingly.

"Ano... sensei?" one of the girls in the front raised her hand, "How do you know them?"

She smiled warmly, "I went to a school in the world of the living once. Those five," she nodded towards the group, "Were classmates of mine. We were all friends... except for Snape," she tapped her chin in a thoughtful way, "I'd advice you to not call me a demon, Severus. I'm immune to it, what with Kuchiki Byakuya constantly calling me a baka neko when he was younger... ah the memories..."

The class erupted into murmurs as glances were shot at the quintet. They were cut off by Yoruichi's sharp voice, "But," they stopped and looked at her, "Just because I have a personal history with them does not mean I will treat them any better than the rest of you. I will treat them exactly as I should, according to their actions, responsibility, diligence, and skill, just like the rest of you." she cast a stern look, something that disturbed the five wizards and witch, "Now, how many of you want a demonstration on what a Shunpo looks like?"

Pretty much everyone raised their hand. She smirked, "Alright then." there was a light _whoosh! _sound as she disappeared. The students looked startled as they searched around the room until they heard something, "I'm over here!" she was standing at the back of the room, arms crossed and smiling, but her hair was up and her orange jacket was off.

"Now I'm going to show you Shunko, Flash Cry, a skill that only myself and my former protege have mastered. The reason I took off my jacket and put my hair up is because this technique literally burns off anything on my arms and back, and I don't want my hair to catch fire," she mumbled something about bad memories. "Those of you who can, feel free to attack me with whatever you like, and I'll show you how my Shunko can burn any low level kido away, and what you can do if you train hard."

She then reappeared at the front of the room as silver energy started crackling around her, before bursting into a torrent of spiritual power. She made sure not to let her reiatsu reach the students, for they'd most likely be crushed under it.

Sirius, ever one to take a challenge, drew his wand and shouted, "_Reducto!"_ before the beam could even get near her, it dissolved with the light surrounding their friend_._

Snape followed suit, "_Levicorpus!_(sp?)" her reiatsu flared and broke the invisible rope that was attempting to lift her.

Soon after, it died down, allowing her to speak, "I will show you how to use Shunpo, and if you are talented enough, Shunko. There have been two people that have challenged me and attempted to revoke my title as Goddess of Flash, a title I've had since I was the equivalent of nine years old. Kuchiki Byakuya of the Great Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Great Noble Families, and Fon Shaolin, better known as Soifon and a member of the Fon Clan, a lesser noble family that has served under the Shihoin Clan for centuries. Both are now the respective captains of the nibantai and the rokubantai. That is the basic knowledge you need to know. Do you have any questions about the class or myself?"

A boy raised his hand, "Did you say the Shihoin Clan? But you're a Shihoin, aren't you?"

"Hai," she nodded, "I am also the Head of the Great Shihoin Clan, another one of the Four Noble Clans. When I was younger and my father was the head, I was given the title of the Princess of the Shihoin Clan, hence why some of my servants call me Hime-sama while other call me Yoruichi-sama."

"No... bloody... way..." James gaped, whispering to his friends, "We went to school with a _Goddess_ and _noble_ all this time and we didn't even know it? Bloody hell..."

Lily smacked him, "Don't swear, James."

The former potions master stood up again and proclaimed, "Yoruichi Shihoin, I swear that one day, I will surpass you!"

She smiled warmly, "A great goal, I'm sure, but why don't we all go outside and have a race, ne? That way I can see how many of you need extra help."

"Hai, Shihoin-sensei!"

The class spent the rest of the period in the great outdoors, running, talking, and watching Snape repeatedly challenge their teacher to a race only to fail miserably.

* * *

I could've done better with this... it's poorly written and the only real thing going on is Yoru-centric and Snape bashing... oh well!


	18. Ichigo and Titles

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **So I was eating pizza and talking to my sister, and I suddenly thought "Under what circumstances would Ichigo actually call someone by their proper title?" then I thought "In a situation where someone close to him was in life threatening danger like... Karin and Yuzu" My sister didn't seem to appreciate it much, so I decided to do it myself

**

* * *

**

Ichigo watched on helplessly at the screen in front of him. On it was a live video of two powerful hollows, threatening to eat his sisters.

"Please, please help them!" he begged, turning to the captains who were behind him. Why they weren't going to beat the hollows was beyond him, but this was hardly the time to think about it, "Please help my sisters!" He hated having to do this, but the strawberry knew that he was currently too injured to fight off the weakest of hollow.

"Those are some very powerful hollows," Yamamoto rumbled, "We cannot risk our limited number of captains against the hollows, not at the moment."

"But my sisters will die if you don't do something!" he shouted, "Why won't you do something to help them? Don't the shinigami exist to protect innocent souls? You know that the rest of us are too injured to fight them, please protect my sisters!" he then fell into a heap, not having the energy to stand.

"I wouldn't be able to stand it if they died, because I was too weak to protect them myself. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if they died!" he stared up at them with wide, frightened eyes. Some were startled to see them on this brave teen, others... not so much. They were the same eyes that he worn when his mother had died, and had the same desperation in them.

"Ichigo..." Chad said from the other side of the room.

"Please, please! I'm begging you, please," he gasped painfully before saying something no one thought they'd ever hear him utter, "Please, Yamamoto-sotaicho, please save my sisters before it's too late."

His attention was jerked back to the screen as Yuzu screamed shrilly when the hollow grabbed her.

"No! Yuzu!" he then struggled to stand up and succeeded... for three seconds, before falling back down again. Karin kicked her soccer ball as fast and hard as she could, aiming straight for the mask, never mind the fact it was the last ball she had with her. The grotesque monster hardly seemed to feel it, however, and the black haired girl was suddenly reminded of her soccer match with the middle schoolers, except there was no Toshiro to save them.

Or was there?

Out of her brother's notice, the diminutive captain had slipped away from the room, and protected the two from the hollows' fist, "You didn't really think we'd let you and your sister die, did you?" he asked, not looking at her, "we were just waiting for your stubborn brother to realize how to show respect." He smirked, "He really needs a lesson in manners. Now, reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" the ice dragon erupted from the end of the zanpakuto, immediately encasing the soul that was holding the gentlest Kurosaki hostage, shattering it immediately. It did something very similar with the other one as well.

Hitsugaya appeared by Yuzu's side and held a hand out for her. She gratefully took it and pulled herself up, unsteady on her feet. He then took both twins' hands and said, "Let's get you two to Urahara Shop. You might have injuries, besides," he smirked, "your nii-san would kill me if I didn't." The white haired boy then gently shunpoed back to the shoten, the twins in his grasp.

"Karin, Yuzu," Ichigo hugged the both of them, "You're okay." He turned to the captains again, relief flooded across his face, "Arigato gozaimasu, Yamamoto-sotaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho."

The tensai raised an eyebrow, "Looks like you've got a brain in there after all, Kurosaki. No need to say thanks. You're the one who said shinigami exist to protect the innocent, after all."

He gave a grateful smile, "Arigato, minna-san." Before passing out.


	19. Guilt Trip

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **Sequelish thing to Byakuya Goes to Hogwarts. I really like Harry's True Family by dumbledore's daughter (or something like that...) I hope you don't mind that I borrowed the idea!

PS. Flames will be used to keep my apple scented candle burning for all eternity!

* * *

"I can't stand you, Sirius Black!" Yoruichi screamed across the living room. She held her hand out in front of her and shouted, "Hado no san-juuichi: Shakkaho!" (Way of Destruction number thirty-one: Red Flame Cannon)

The red fire ball hurled across the room, much to the astonishment of the three wizards. There was no time for them to react other than a gasp, and the black haired boy squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the painful - and possibly deadly - impact. Until that is...

"Bakudo no hachi-juuichi: Danku." A deep voice said (Way of Binding number 81: Splitting Void)

The purple haired girl stiffened when she felt a strong, calloused hand rest on her shoulder, "So this is where you've been hiding, Yoruichi." The five looked up to see a golden eyed man staring at the identically eyed witch, "We had no idea where you were until Sotaicho felt your reiatsu spike. To be attacking a human boy with Shakkaho? What were you thinking?"

She broke away, "I was thinking that Sirius Black is the biggest, most self-conceited git on the face of the Earth!" she snarled.

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" he demanded, "I was just saying the truth! That brat shouldn't've run off like that! _He's _the only reason he got bloody attacked in the first place! Because the prat decided that he was all that!"

"Don't you dare say that about Kuchiki Byakuya!" she yelled back, lifting her index finger at him, "He didn't listen to me because he doesn't like me! He's _never_ liked me! Of _course_ he wouldn't listen! And I won't stand to see you insulting him like that!" tears were streaming down her face as her finger sparked with energy, "Hado no yon: Byakurai!" (Way of Destruction number 4: White lightning)

But it was countered with another Byakurai and stopped in the middle of the room, "Bakudo no roku-juuichi: Rikujokoro" (Way of Binding number 61: Six rods of binding light)

She started struggling against the yellow rods that pinned her in place. "Father! Let me go!" she shouted.

He shook his head and said in a low, soothing tone, "Why are you here, Yoruichi? Why didn't you come home?"

"Because I can't!" she responded angrily.

"Why can't you?" Dumbledore asked, puzzled.

The tears began streaming at a steady rate, "I can't go back and face him, Byakuya, not after what happened... I'm the cause of it, I know I am! He got attacked because I was a baka and thought he would listen to me. He's right, I am a baka neko."

Daiki released his daughter and gently embraced her, "It wasn't your fault, Yoruichi. You couldn't have seen what was going to happen to him. Calm down and let's go home, everyone missed you, hime-chan." he then added as an afterthought, "Even Kuchiki-san misses you, though he doesn't show it. Kuchiki-sama says that he's always spending his time in that clearing that you train him in. Let's go home, hime-chan."

"H-he does?" she sniffed, her anger slipping away and revealing a guilty little girl in desperate need of comforting, "Byakuya misses me?"

"Of course he does," Daiki smiled, "Eegzo."

"Hai," she slowly got up and dried off her tears, "Ano... Father, am I in trouble for attacking Sirius?"

He gave her a stern look, "More trouble than you'll ever know."

She groaned, "But Father...!"


	20. Mother, Son, and Hollow

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **Ichigo faces a leftover arrancar of Aizen's army, an arrancar who seems to have a personal hatred for him. He never lost his powers with the Final Getsuga Tensho cuz I hate that and want to deny it whenever possible... either that or restore them somehow.

By the way, I'm pretty sure this is my sister's idea. I'm just typing this down cuz I'm bored out of my mind.

* * *

He gasped as a blade shot through his abdomen, somehow missing his vital organs.

"You!" his opponent hissed into his ear as she sharply dragged the sword out, "You're the one that killed me! I hate you!" the mask fragment that surrounded her face (like a headband) glinted in the light as spots of red liquid splashed onto it.

He looked up wide eyed into her angered face, the hatred clouding her eyes so he was unable to see them properly, "Please... no," he coughed, drops of blood spraying out with the words, "Please... stop this..."

In the background, he could hear an opening senkaimon, as the reiatsu in the area increased dramatically in response to the captains' arrival.

"Matte!" Rukia yelled as she shunpoed in front of them, kneeling down on one knee, "Please don't interfere. This is a battle for Ichigo's honor. He would be furious if someone intervened."

"Eh? What are ya talkin' 'bout?" the juuichibantai taicho snorted, "Looks more like he's pleadin' to her ta me! What the hell's wrong with 'im anyway?"

He gasped again before talking again, "Please... stop this... please... kaa-chan," the last word (Or is it words? I don't speak Japanese) got the captains' attention. Kaa-chan? This woman was his mother? How could that be? And more importantly, why was he calling her kaa-_chan _like a small child?

"I cannot forgive you!" she shrieked, swinging the katana in a powerful slash, "I cannot forgive the one who killed me!"

He shut his eyes and braced himself for the impact as the blow threw him into the side of his home. This, unfortunately, prompted his family to run outside to see what could've caused such a collision.

"Is that... Ichi-nii?" Yuzu whimpered, before looking into the sky where the enraged arrancar roared. Her eyes widened in fear and disbelief, "Kaa... kaa-chan?"

"N-no way!" Karin gaped, unable to believe what was in front of her, "W-what's going on here?"

The brunette then saw the three of them. Her eyes narrowed and her body became more tense when her once beautiful eyes landed on Isshin. She shot towards him with her blade raised high, "You said you would protect me! You told me that you would protect me from the hollows! The ones that would come after me and our children!" she accused, blinded by the anger and fury that drove the very core of her being.

Isshin had just enough time to exit his gigai, much to his daughters' shock, and parry her blow. She then continued with her rampage, "You claimed you would protect me! You said it! You said it! But you lie, Kurosaki! You lie! You didn't protect me, you abandoned me in my hour of need to be killed by one, and you left me to turn me into one of them!"

"Masaki..." he murmured, his voice heavy with sadness and regret.

The strawberry stood from the rubble and staggered forward, Zangetsu still sheathed on his back. He refused to try and injure his own mother. He stared at her as sadness began welling up inside his heart, building and increasing, compressing itself and weighing him down with his grief. He stared at her as a white substance began to harden on his face, as his skin paled and his hair grew. He stared at her as his eyes turn an eerie golden, and his sclera darkened into a sinister black, while his body took on the appearance of a hollow.

"**Kaa... chan**," he whispered, his voice becoming distorted in his desperation, "**Kaa... chan**," red hairs began emerging from his wrists and collarbone, "**Kaa... chan... I'm so... so...**"

He threw his head back and roared an unearthly wail, causing the twins and some of the weaker captains to flinch and shudder and the others' eyes to widen. His reiatsu near exploded, increasing and expanding every which way, crushing the less resilient objects under its weight and forcing down the rest, hence how Karin and Yuzu were pressed to the ground while the others were practically paralyzed by the incredible power.

"**Tch, King you are so weak!**" a new personality seemed to take over the monster, as his formerly regretful and compassionate tone was replaced by a sneering and laughing voice.

"**Yer in the heat of battle and ya try an' _apologize _ter yer opponent?**" it let out a high pitched shriek of maniacal laughter.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked in wonder, flashing back to his battle with the ryoka on Sokyoku Hill, "Or better yet, what are you?"

"**Oh look, it's little ol' scarf 'n curlers**," he mocked, "**What're ya gonna do, pretty boy? Blow some of yer pretty flowers at me?**"

"What are you?" he repeated, not seeming to have heard what he said.

He muttered something about no one letting him have any fun before responding, "**If ya _must_ know, I'm the hollow inside King's soul! Y'see, it was gettin' all rainy in there but Zangetsu didn't wanna do anythin' 'bout it, so I did**," he grinned savagely.

"Why d'ya call him 'King'?" Zaraki snorted, "That's stupid."

"**See here, pirate, 'e's the Lord 'n Master of the body. Refuses ta let me 'ave a turn. So 'e's King.**"

"Hollow or not," the arrancar snarled in a low tone. She gripped her zanpakuto tighter and sonidoed towards him, "I will kill you and your master!"

The two hollow/shinigami hybrids clashed in an explosion of power as the male cackled like a madman and his mother screamed in fury. The others could only watch on in awe at the astounding display of power and skill, either unable or unwilling to intervene.

And thus began the battle between mother and son.


	21. Yoruichi, Sirius, Remus, and Snape

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **This has something to do with Guilt Trip, not exactly sure what, though...

A warning for this and future chapters. Zanpakuto names/released might vary.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin was always good at masking her emotions. She had to be, all noble children were taught that at the physical age of 7 how to manipulate their body movements and facial expressions to confuse, or in special cases, deceive others. That's how people always underestimated her. How she faced her 'playmate' so calmly on the bridge to Senzaiku(Sp?) Tower. How she hid her ability to wound, torture, and kill.

This ability, was what Sirius Black hated about her. It was too hard to read her and her emotions when she sat there, calmly staring straight at you. Or when she laughed with you, but you wouldn't be able to discern this from her true laugh.

He remembered that day, years ago, the last time he saw her in a friendly way.

_-Flashback-_

_"Remember that kid you brought with you that day, Yoruichi?" Sirius asked._

_She nodded happily, "Yup! Byakuya-bo! Or at least, that's what I call him," she giggled, "He doesn't like it though, so he calls me baka neko."_

_"Baka... neko?"_

_"Mmhmm! It means were cat, demon cat, the literal translation is idiot cat... see, I told him about my animagus form," she explained carelessly._

_"Well what was up with him?" the black haired boy asked, "I mean, why did he just go off and get attacked like that?"_

_Remus sighed, "Padfoot, it's obvious that he _didn't_ want to get attacked. He just happened to be in the area or something. I mean, if you want to get attacked, you've got to be either suicidal or crazy."_

_"He never really listens to me," the purple haired girl pouted, "No matte what his parents tell him, whenever he sees me he just snaps at me to leave. He's so mean! Anyway, I told him to go look for the Fat Lady... but I guess he decided that he didn't want to."_

_"I guess that means it's still his fault then," he shrugged, "I mean, you told him to go one way, he went the other instead. So technically it was his own fault."_

_Yoruichi inwardly frowned, but outwardly she said casually, "Nah. If anything, it's mine. Should've used reverse psychology or something."_

_"I dunno... it does seem like it was his fault to me."_

_Severus rolled his eyes and whacked his unofficial brother on the back of the head, "Shut up. If you had any brains you'd know that it isn't his fault. If anything it's the fault of the people who attacked him in the first place."_

_"Shut up!" he snapped, "I know what I'm talking about! It was his bloody fault!"_

_"No it wasn't!" Yoruichi stood up, her face angry, "It wasn't his fault, you bloody git! It wasn't his fault at all! How can you have so little sympathy to someone who's most likely traumatized as we speak!"_

_Somehow unaffected by her sudden burst of emotion, the Black stood up as well, "I don't have to feel bad for someone who brought this to themself!"_

_"But he's hurt! Badly hurt! We don't even know what could happen to him!" she shrieked, unconsciously raising her reiatsu._

_"So what? It's his own stupid, bloody fault!"_

_"I can't stand you, Sirius Black!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Those last words echoed through his head long after the argument ended, and she was taken back home. His dad (Dumbledore is his pseudo adoptive father) took them to her home once, but it ended up being tense on their fault, and politely indifferent on hers.

Now, it was the first time in eighteen years, he saw her again. She had mysteriously appeared, bloody and unconscious on the doorstep of The Candy Cottage one day after they were off their grounding. The first thing that was done was they called Poppy. The healer, however, said that she couldn't identify where the wounds had come from, and they had some strange energy that prevented her from being healed. Now she was lying on the same couch that she had sat in so many years ago, when the argument first started. The five males were sitting around the room, watching her sleep. She hadn't woken up yet, and that was very worrying.

"Papa, who is she?" Harry asked, still having no idea who the goddess was.

"Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin," Sirius said mutely, "Haven't seen her in eighteen years. Not since we graduated. She's Japanese, from some weird society that we're not allowed to know much about."

She then stirred, roused by the noise. She sat up slowly, and stared down at her wounds, expression unchanging, as though she expected them to be there. She closed her eyes as her hands started glowing a bright blue, much to the others' astonishment, and held it to the largest gash in her stomach. After a few minutes of this, she seemed good as new except for the blood staining her chocolate skin (she had come naked and they covered her using a blanket). She ripped a piece from the cloth and dipped it in water from a bowl nearby (they had tried to clean her wounds).

She stood up and pulled out a thin kimono from who knows where, before tying it around herself. Unlike the other pieces they had seen her in, this one was a plain one. It was a soft pink and ended at her knees, seeming more like a silk bathrobe than anything. She then turned towards the window, as the lights darkened and a Japanese rice paper door appeared.

Out of it stepped out a black haired man. His hair was long and reached mid back. His skin was pale, but healthy. He had emotionless, stone gray eyes with a facial expression that matched the one that the playful noble currently donned. He nodded to her as he stepped out of the strange light.

"Yoruichi," he said, his voice smooth and deep, "You ended up here again?"

She closed her eyes momentarily, "Yes. What happened while I was away?"

"Nothing. You wounded the hollow enough so that Soifon-taicho could kill it, but its teleportation ability led us to be unable to find you until recently."

"Good," she then turned around to face the gob-smacked wizards. She scrutinized them with her golden eyes before bowing and saying in a seriousness that was never directed at them, "Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it, Dumbledore-san, Snape-san, Lupin-san, Black-san." (OMG! I just realized that I had a dream about this before!)

"Yoruichi, it was a pleasure to have you, even though you were unconscious," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "And may I ask who this is?"

"We have met before," the Kuchiki said, "Though perhaps you did not recognize me. It has been years, after all."

The purpled haired lady sighed, "It took me a while to realize it was you one the Senzaiku, you know. About ten minutes."

"In which time you allowed Kurosaki Ichigo to act a fool and nearly kill himself?" he questioned.

They were confused. Who was Coo-low-sock-ee Each-ee-go? Harry then spoke up, "Excuse me, sir, but who are you?"

He turned his attention back to them, "I believe it is more polite to introduce yourself first."

"Uh... sorry... I'm Harry Potter." he said awkwardly.

He nodded, "Rokubantai taicho and head of the Kuchiki Family. Kuchiki Byakuya."

Sirius gaped, "W-what? _You're_ the prat who got attacked all those years ago?"

The male noble frowned slightly but answered anyway, "Hai."

He turned to Yoruichi, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

She glared at him, "I don't really think I'm obligated to answer to you, Black-san. After all, our friendship ended about twenty years ago, after all."

Remus sighed and said gently, "Yoruichi, I think we'd really appreciate some answers. Please, at least sit down for some tea. Both of you."

She turned to her childhood friend, "How much time do you have to be here?"

"Sotaicho said as long as needed. He did not know the full extent of their abilities," he replied, "We can sit down and answer them. I know the kind of people you befriend, Yoruichi. The kind who are nosey and don't stop until they get answers."

She hesitantly sat down on the couch that she had just lay in while her companion opted to stay standing.

"Why are you here?" Snape asked immediately, displeased at seeing (one of) his childhood rival(s) again.

She kept on her mask and responded professionally, "I was sent on orders to exterminate a powerful adversary with my former protege. During that time, I fainted of loss of blood and haven't woken since."

"Why did you not keep in contact, Yoruichi?" Remus asked, "It's like you fell off the face of the Earth."

"Why should I keep in contact with people who insult those I care for?" she shot back.

They decided not to press the issue, as Sirius started looking uncomfortable.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I have spent the past ten years traveling the world. The eight before that, I went back to my homeland to take on my birthright within society," she said, still as formal as would be possible.

"What happened to the two of you? You're so different!" Sirius jerked his head towards Byakuya.

The black haired noble answered, "I am of the same social, political, and economic rank as Yoruichi. We have been raised to act this way since birth. You have only seen Yoruichi act the way she did because she was given proper authorization to."

"Well why the bloody hell are you acting so businesslike?"

"We are here on business only," Yoruichi responded, "Our people survive on battle. Our society is constructed like that of a military. Do you think there is time to act carefree in battle?"

Byakuya sighed, "I have wasted too much time here. I will be returning to my barracks. I suggest you do so as well, Yoruichi. You have left your family for far too long and have many things to clear up." He then wordlessly sailed through the same door.

"Yoruichi, I know you've always been good at keeping grudged, but please, stop it for now," Remus pleaded. He did not like this Yoruichi much.

"What do you expect me to do?" she questioned, still wearing her mask of indifference, "I told you. You cannot afford to be carefree in battle, Lupin-san. If you'd like, I could show you exactly how deadly I can be... nothing deadly, of course."

"If it'd get you out of this, then sure!" Sirius said immediately. He wasn't too fond of this either.

"Very well," she then walked outside as the others followed her, each gripping his wand (even Harry...). She then pulled out a sheathed sword and pulled it out, awing the wizards with the dangerous weapon. She twisted it like a key in the air above her, calling out, "Purr for me, Tengoku no neko." The next thing they saw, was a more feline-like Yoruichi, complete with a ball of yarn.

"I will give you a ten second head start. Do as you like to me and I will only defend," she said, expression not changing, much to their aggravation.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus shouted, slashing his wand. Yoruichi grabbed hold of the end of the yarn and gave it a gentle flick. It uncoiled quickly and knitted into a steel wall, effectively blocking his attack with a shower of sparks.

"Reducto!" it was stopped as well.

"Ten seconds up," she announced. She disappeared and used her claw like blades to scratch her two attackers. Their arms started bleeding lightly. Nothing too bad, but it hurt to those who were unused to it. She used the metal yarn to drag them together and held her now unreleased zanpakuto to their throats. All this was done within five seconds. She stared into their eyes with cold amber ones before pulling away and sheathing the sword.

There was a beeping and she pulled out her soul pager, "What is it?" she asked after checking the Caller ID.

"At the Candy Cottage... yes, his house... no, I have not... you know what happened that day. Warriors can't afford to waste time and energy repairing wounds with an outsider... you know exactly why not! You went to the academy didn't you? You and Lily both! The two of you were at the top of the principles part of the class!" her mask finally broke as she snarled into the phone, "I do not need your opinion on what to do with my personal life, James Potter!" she hung up abruptly.

"What... the..." Remus stuttered, wide eyed, "James and Lily are dead..."

She whirled around to face him, "My society is full of souls, alright? Happy? I was born there and never alive to begin with! I couldn't care less about you and your little wizarding world!" she angrily pulled out her zanpakuto and once again twisted it like a key, revealing yet another one of those strange gates. She walked furiously through it, leaving her relationship with wizarding-kind broken and unfinished.


	22. An Everlasting Reminder

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **This is a rewrite of my sister's 'An Ever Lasting Reminder'. I have my own version and this is the edited version (Grammar, spelling, etc.) Cuz I think she's gonna delete hers from FF... Lawyers, judges, people who only exist to make others miserable, don't worry. She's letting me do this (for once...)

* * *

Abarai Renji waited dutifully outside the Urahara Shop.

_'Man,'_ he thought, _'Rukia really did act like a baka, putting off her paperwork for six months like that. I guess it's no wonder Kuchiki-taicho and Ukitake-taicho wanted to come here to speak to her. Demo, they're probably gonna do more disciplining than speaking.'_

It was at that moment when an ancient-looking japanese door came into view. It opened wide showing a blinding light, and soon enough, two men appeared.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho!" Renji acknowledged, bowing respectfully.

They nodded back to return the gesture.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked impassively.

"Still at school Kuchiki-taicho," his lieutenant replied, "I think she and Ichigo just got back from a field trip with the rest of their class."

"Sokah."

"Yareh, yareh," the older captain sighed, "I hate doing this to my subordinates, but I suppose we have no choice in the matter, do we?"

"It's either this or Sou-taicho gets involved."

Renji grimaced at the thought, "Please follow me."

When they arrived, several students were cheering about something, huddled together in a bunch.

"C'mon, do it, do it!" they shouted, "C'mon Oshima you can kill him!"

"Ichigo, c'mon man! _Pulverise_ that jerk!"

At the name 'Ichigo', both Captains exchanged shocked looks. The shinigami-daiko was in a _fight?_

Suddenly, they felt Rukia's reiatsu rise dramatically, as she screamed, "QUIET!" as loudly as she possibly could.

There was a hushed silence, undoubtedly from staring, they heard shuffling as Rukia pushed her way through the crowd and gestured to the two of them, "We have guests."

Everyone immediately broke apart, scattering around to do whatever business they had on the softball field, except for a battle-ready Ichigo with raised fists and a badly-injured bulky teen with a bad bleach job.

"Byakuya...Ukitake-san," the strawberry gaped, lowering his fists as everyone else snuck glances at the two strangers from behind their study materials. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing, Ichigo-kun," the lesser noble said cheerfully, "We just need to speak to Kuchiki for a little bit."

_"Speak_ to me?" she repeated in a small voice, obviously aware of what was about to happen.

"Hai, hai, Kuchiki," her taicho nodded, rounding on her, "Now I remember telling you six months ago to finish that paperwork, do you?"

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Ichigo wondered where this was going, Rukia's reiatsu seemed tense and frail, and if both captains of the sixth and thirteenth divisions had come to speak (Plus Renji), this was something big. He wasn't the only one either, by now all of the students had given up on pretending that they weren't listening, instead simply watching scene as spectators.

"And what have you been doing that prevents you from doing such a small amount of paperwork?"

"I have been socializing Ukitake-taicho," she admitted, knowing that lying would do nothing but make the punishment harsher, "Gomen nesai, I suppose I just got too caught up in living in Karakura Town."

"That you have Kuchiki," he nodded, turning to her brother with a strange glance.

He simply nodded, doing some odd hand gestures that caused some sort of barrier, pushing back everyone but the two members of Squad Thirteen.

"What's going to happen to Kuchiki-san?" Orihime whimpered.

No one answered her question, all too curious and scared to do anything but gape.

On the now almost vacant softball field, Rukia felt an incredible force suddenly shove her down to the ground, pinning her on the dry soil.

She gasped and sputtered, fighting it as best she could, she knew that it was her taicho's reiatsu pushing down on her as punishment for putting off all that paperwork for so long.

She struggled to get on her knees, feeling dizzy and pained. The young noble had never been in trouble with Ukitake before. She had never had to experience this, she had seen Kiyone and Sentaro go through this many times, and now knew why they always had such expressions on their faces.

She felt dizzy, she felt agony, but the most hurtful thing she felt right now was shame.

_'I should have done that paperwork,'_ she thought still fighting against this incredible force, _'If only to avoid this.'_

"Stop struggling," she heard her captain say sternly, "It is a sign that you do not embrace what you have done and deny your own flaws. That only makes you weak, Kuchiki. It only weakens your heart."

Her breathing became even faster, losing energy quickly in large amounts.

"You need to accept it, accept the fact that you did something wrong and accept the consequence. Without this principle, the world would be chaos, and I am going to keep doing this until you learn that."

_'How can I do that?'_ she wondered, _'If I stop fighting I'll likely get killed!'_

"Kuchiki-san!" she heard Orihime cry from behind the kido barrier.

Her strength was pouring out of her at rapid speeds now, and Rukia collapsed at the ground, still struggling.

"Accept it," Ukitake said again, his tone now slightly softer.

Not knowing what else to do, she followed his orders. An even stronger pain overtook her body; it was so painful that it was _deafening._

It stopped, the spiritual pressure had lifted, and now she was just left there, buried about an inch into the ground, panting and sweating, trying to catch her breath.

"Kuchiki-san!" she heard Orihime cry again, just knowing that her hands were on those hairpins.

Rukia gathered _just_ enough strength to slap it away.

"Huh?" she heard her sweet friend gasp.

This time, her brother spoke, "Don't do anything," he said, "Remember, rules are strict in our society and consequences are harsh. Rukia knew that, but decided to not do her paperwork anyway. A peaceful Society means we have to have cooperation from both officer and subordinate. That is the only way it can be."

"Demo-"

"She didn't sustain any serious injuries, leave her be. A long-lasting effect will only remind her not to do it again. If she feels pain, let her feel pain. If she feels tired, let her feel tired, even if she tastes the dirt, it _will_ serve as a firm reminder not to do it again."

The school bell rang, and everyone went their separate directions. After a while, Rukia heard Karin and Yuzu, but couldn't see them as she couldn't move her head.

"Oh no! Rukia-nee!" Yuzu cried rushing over, "Rukia-nee, you're hurt! What happened?"

"Whoever did this must be a pretty big jerk," Karin snarled angrily, "She can't even move!"

"Karin, Yuzu," Ichigo said, obviously walking over to them, "Don't help her, if you do it'll only make things worse for her."

"Ichi-nii, what are you talking about? Rukia-nee's hurt!"

"Karin-chan," Rukia said faintly.

"Nanio, Rukia-nee?"

She slowly (and painfully) turned her head and managed a weak smile, "Daijobu, believe me, I need this and I deserve it."

She knew that Karin didn't believe her, but what the shinigami also knew was that soon enough, Ichigo would drag her home, insisting that she'd live. And Rukia would be left there with an ever-lasting reminder...


	23. Black in the Afterlife

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **sequel piece to Yoruichi, Sirius, Remus, and Snape, or whatever that was called... I don't bother to memorize my chapter names, and I'm too lazy to go look it up.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin sighed as she dropped in front of a familiar figure who was wandering the streets of Karakura Town. He lacked a Chain of Fate, but was wearing a plain brown kimono from Rukongai.

He looked up as she spoke. "Come with me. Our parents are waiting for us."

"Yoru...ichi," he gaped.

She rolled here eyes and opened the senkaimon, "Let's go, Sirius. The more we dawdle, the more trouble I'm in."

He nodded dumbly and followed her, still dazed by the fact he was dead.

* * *

During the silent trip through the Dangai, Sirius went over the facts and managed to compose himself... somewhat.

When they went through the exit, they were greeted by four people, each looking much older than the two themselves. Yoruichi bowed respectfully, "Hello Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Black. Hajimashite."

Daiki nodded, "Hello Yoruichi, Black-san. It's been too long."

He gave the ever so eloquent response of, "Er..." His mother huffed, obviously trying not to screech at him like her portrait had.

His father ignored this and said instead, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Yoruichi," he offered her a hand, which she graciously took.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Black," she smiled politely.

He then turned to his son, "I must say, Sirius, when you described this young lady, I didn't expect such a charming girl. It seems your descriptive skills leave something to be desired."

She laughed nervously, "Ano... Actually, the things he told you are probably true. It's just that I recognize when to mind my manners."

"I would hope so," her mother chided gently, "After all the time and effort we took to teach them to you... well then, you can't wear those street clothes forever. Go and dress, and I hope you've learned how to put your hair up properly."

"Well..."

She sighed, "Come back when you've finished dressing and I'll help you."

"Hai," she quickly left, leaving Sirius along against the two sets of parents.

The witch came back minutes later wearing a rose red kimono with several sakura petals dotted near the bottom. This to gave an illusion, this time of petals floating gently through the nonexistent breeze. She had an obi that was a matching pink, and a light pink, buttonless jacket as well. Her violet hair was cascading down her back, but it was obvoiusly brushed through. She held a comb in hand as well as a short, sheathed sword that she hid in the folds of the kimono. She silently waited as the comb was secured in her hair.

"Really Yoruichi, I'd think that you'd know how to do your own hair after so long," she scolded, "For goodness' sake, you are over five hundred years old. To think that you still can't do it properly..."

"F-five hundred?" Sirius gaped, "B-but you look like you're twenty five! Well... I guess there's a problem with _that_ considering we left school twenty years ago..."

"In Soul Society we age very slowly," Daiki explained, "Yoruichi and Kuchiki-taicho were wearing gigais, faux bodies, that reacted with their minds to look and act younger than they truly were during the time needed. In Kuchiki-taicho's case, it was three days, in Yoruichi's, it was seven years."

Yoruichi, meanwhile, was having a completely different conversation, "But Mother," she whined, "I didn't have time to learn! I've been trying to get the Omnitsukido-" she winced at the sharp glare, "-shutting up now."

"Now if only you were half as obedient as your friend," Mrs. Black sniffed disdainfully.

"And what? Be a prejudiced git?" he half asked/half snorted, "Like I would want to do that!... Hey, this is the afterlife, right? Where's Prongs and Lily?"

"Ano... I'd say the kido sensei's yelling at Prongs while Lily watches," Yoruichi smiled, "He's still getting into loads of trouble."

He grinned, "Gotta join him sometime."

"I _would_, but I'm too busy and I don't feel like getting into trouble," she sighed.

* * *

Er... I just realized there's little to no plot for this so... I'm gonna stop here!

OMG! THANK THE LORD; WINTER BREAK'S HERE AT LAST!


	24. Fluttering in the Breeze

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. I wasn't staring at the screen when I was typing.

* * *

Rukia felt her breath quicken as a hand shot out and grabbed her neck. It was PE for Karakura High's 1-3 class, and they were _supposed _to be running laps. But apparently, someone was about to ruin it.

The person in question was a well built man. He had broad shoulders and a square jaw, and there was a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He had black hair with flecks of gray, styled in a military buzz cut, and was carrying a revolver in hand.

He smirked, blue eyes glinting maliciously, "Goodbye, little girl," he sneered, resting the barrel of the gun on her temple as a loud, clear shot rang through the air. She gasped and jumped to her feet in soul form, as the bullet had knocked her out of her gigai. It was then that she noticed that her classmates had gathered around.

"The f***ing hell!" he shouted, staring between the soul and the broken gigai, "What the hell is going on?" he grabbled for his weapon and pointed it at her again, "I guess I'll kill you a second time, teme!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Take me if you can, but you'll find that difficult!" she held out her hand to him, "Bakudo no Ichi: Sai!"

He swore as his arms and legs were locked behind his back, and he was forced to drop the weapon.

She continued, "Bakudo no Roku-juuichi: Rikujokoro!" six rods slammed painfully into him, paralyzing him further.

He snarled and struggled, screaming so loudly she lost her concentration and both bakudos shattered.

Before she could comprehend what happened, she was lifted into the air again.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried out, hands reaching for her hairpins. Uryu stopped her, though, shaking his head. They could not expose their classmates to the spiritual world more than they already had. Ichigo did that enough in the first place.

The black haired noble strained to hold up two fingers, "Hado no yon: Byaku-ack!" she cried out as the grip on her airways tightened. She struggled vainly for a few seconds, before the part of her mind that hadn't already shut down decided it was hopeless. She faintly heard a deep voice command coldly

"Chire, Senbonzakura." The last thing she was aware of before losing consciousness, was a silk scarf fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

Short and sweet, don't you think?


	25. The Mystery of Shihoin Yoruichi

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO:**

**

* * *

**Harry searched through the Hogwarts library with a fervor even Hermione would be proud of. After what he had witnessed over the summer, he had to be curious. There was a variety of things he could look for, but he decided to stick with something simple first.

_"Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin,"_ echoed through his mind, so he searched for that name through the Hogwarts student records from over the years.

Eventually, he found her.

_Gryffindor Head Girl_

_1976-1977_

_Yoruichi Shihoin_

Underneath was a picture of her. Purple hair shorter, but still fairly long. Her golden eyes were glinting mischieviously as she beamed and laughed at the camera. While it was hard to believe this was the same serious woman who he had met, the resemblance was unmistakeable.

He gestured for his two friends to follow him and they sat down at a table. Hermione grinned as they started reading the short passage underneath.

_'Yoruichi Shihoin was a japanese witch, pureblood. She was the first in her family to come and learn Western Magic with a wand, whereas her people were capable of using wandless magic. She attended Hogwarts from the 1970 school term to the 1977 one. She excelled at all subjects, but most of all Transfiguration. She was the best student Professor Minerva McGonagall had up to date, becoming the youngest animagus (a black cat with golden eyes) at thirteen years old._

_Her most significant event during her years at Hogwarts was in her fifth year. A young family friend was visiting, Byakuya Kuchiki,'_ Harry thought back to the black haired man, '_He was attacked by an unknown persons in the Astronomy Tower. He was showing the symptoms of the Cruciatus Curse, but Miss Shihoin claimed the area in which his heart was located was glowing green. Mister Kuchiki failed to inform anyone what happened, therefore leaving it a mystery forever.'_

"Well that doesn't give us too much," Ron mumbled. His ever faithful girlfriend then pulled out another book and laid it on the table.

"I found something while you two were still reading," she explained briefly. The males nodded before hunching over this as well.

It wasn't much. Just a picture of Yoruichi in a skin tight black shirt and pants. Her hair was even shorter than before and she was wearing an orange jacket. Underneath was a bunch of kanji and romanji, neither of which they could understand.

'_Orre wa shinigami da. Shihoin-toshi, Gotei juusan bantai no nibantai taicho, Shihoin Yoruichi,'_ the romanji read. Hermione frowned before muttering a translation spell. French words appeared underneath.

_'Je suis une Déesse de la Mort, la Tête de la Famille Shihôin, Capitaine de_ _la Deuxième Division des Treize Division de la Court Sprituelle, Yoruichi_ _Shihôin.' (Thank you to Eldar-Melda for helping this.)_

"English please." Ron muttered.

The muggleborn rolled her eyes before reading aloud, "I am a God of Death. Head of the Shihoings, captain of squad 2 of the thirteen Imperial Guard squads, Yoruichi Shihoin."

"God of Death?" Ron repeated.

"She said something like that," Harry muttered, "She said she wasn't alive to begin with, that she was born there."

"Spririts can procreate?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed before she shot off to find one of the ghosts.


	26. The Hitchhiker Continued

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **Yet another assignment I had to do for English. When I first wrote it, I told my sister 'As soon as I get that thing back, I'm putting it of Fanfiction'. Okay, so it wasn't as soon as I got it back, but it's close... sort of. It got a check mark and a smiley face.

You have to have read/hear the radio play The Hitchhiker to understand. I know there are mistakes, but whatever. This is how I wrote it, and this is how I'll publish it.

* * *

And so, I am sitting here in this deserted auto camp in Gallup, New Mexico. I sat thinking for minutes? Hours? Days? I couldn't tell. When the sun began peaking on the horizon, I saw a figure approaching. A teenager, no older than sixteen, with a deep scowl, shockingly vibrant hair, and something walking towards me.

He was soon in front of me and stared, "you're dead, huh? Well, might as well send you to Soul Society (Afterlife)."

"Wait!" I said suddenly, as he made to grab whatever was on his back, "Who are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, " (Eechee-go Koolow-sock-ee) he responded. He glanced at my chest, "You've been dead too long. We need to give you a konso soon." (konso: soul burial. The processed used to help souls to Soul Society) he revealed the item on his back in a flourish of white cloth, revealing what looked like an oversized kitchen knife with cloth wrapped around the handle.

As I stared, transfixed, at the enormous blade, he slowly walked towards me and tapped my forehead with the very end of the knife. As the ground around me started glowing, I slowly began to sink into it, a feeling of relaxation and calmness cloaking around me.

I woke up in a strange low-roofed, japanese-style building, a young girl setting me down. All I could remember was my name: Ronald Adams.

"Man, my dogs are killing me," the girl complained as she sat down, "Hey, Henry! Lookie who I found!"

A man who looked around 50 came out of the connecting room before sticking his hand out, "Henry Lewis."

"Ashney Shey," the girl chirped.

"Ronald Adams, nice to meet you," and so, my life in this place began as a relieving weight was lifted from my shoulders.


	27. AER Part II

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **My version of my sister's 'An Everlasting Reminder'

* * *

"C'mon! We have to help her!" Tatsuki shouted, running towards the barrier. Ichigo grabbed her before she could reach it, however. He walked in front of her.

"You can't. You guys can't go through," he said.

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?" she yelled, trying to push him out of the way. He turned his head so they could see a fraction of his face. The corner of his mouth lifted.

"What?" Ryo gaped, "is he... smiling?"

He turned around so they could see his face. His eyes were narrowed, his brows were furrowed, and he was wearing a wide grin. He was copying his hollow's most unnerving leer.

"Ichigo, let me through" the black belt demanded, ignoring the expression on his face.

He shook his head and spoke in a distorted undertone, "**sorry, can't. You won't get to her without going through me. And even after, do you think you can survive that spiritual pressure?**"

"I can see them, can't I?" she snarled, "I think I have enough to handle it!"

He snorted, "**but you don't have any kind of powers, and even if you did, you wouldn't of had them long enough for them to mature yet."**

"Why won't you let us through?" she shouted.

His eyes softened as the distortion disappeared and a serious face emerged, "It's because... I don't want you to die." His classmates looked on in disbelief. He didn't wan them to _die_? That was something you didn't hear everyday (Well, not outwardly, anyways. We all know what strawberry's nightly activities are), "This barrier is up for a reason, so Ukitake-san's reiatsu won't crush you. Most of you aren't strong enough to handle that kind of pressure."

"Yes I am!" she persisted stubbornly, "and I'll prove it! I'm not weak!"

He stared at her dubiously before letting off a small spurt of reiatsu. She gasped and stumbled. "That proves you aren't ready, Tatsuki. What you just felt wasn't even a quarter of what I'm capable of. You wouldn't survive in there."

She snarled, "I don't care what you say!" the rest of the class seemed inspired by her brave (or stupid) actions and surged forward.

Ichigo abandoned his body and said, "Chad, Orihime, Uryu, back me up," before taking out his zanpakuto and striking the ground three times, "Multiply, Elmortifero Una." His body then seemed to split as three separate parts of him stood on each marking, regenerating to form a whole Ichigo. Each one of them stared at his classmates as white armor spread across his body (They look like his hollow forms. He has control over them, don't worry).

"You act like those three are allowed in ther! I understand why Chad might, but Uryu and Orihime?" Tatsuki shouted.

A glowing blue arrow whizzed past her ear at the speed of light. It struck a tree and exploded as the quincy lowered his bow. "Does that answer your question?" he asked coldly, "And for your information, I missed on purpose."

"But what about Orihime?" Keigo wailed, "What about her?" he then shot towards the auburn haired girl.

She held a hand in front of her, "Santen Kesshun." The brunette squashed against the golden shield. She pointed a finger at Mizuiro, who was trying to sneak past, "Koten Zanshun," the ground in front of him exploded, throwing him back.

But the teens persisted. The Ichigos saw need for drastic action. The tailed one pointed three fingers towards them; The horned one hunched forward so they could see the deadly points; The last one held both arms parellel at a horizontal angle. Crimson spheres of energy formed at each of them, growing larger and brighter. Tatsuki's eyes shut in terror.

When they were just about to release the balls, the three jerked their respective attacks upward, so the sky exploded in a wash of red.

"You aren't ready," the one in the middle stated as the barrier glowed faintly and washed away.

Rukia managed to get to a sitting position and bowed her head towards the two captains, "Sumimasen, Nii-sama, Ukitaki-taicho. I won't do such a thing again."

Ukitake smiled warmly, "I would hope not, Rukia. Sayonara," they then left through the senkaimon.


	28. First Encounter: Yoruichi and Magic!

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Ok, so this isn't all that important, but... This is somewhere between Yoruichi's first day at Hogwarts and a crazy idea my sister (and possibly me, it's been too long for me to tell) had.

It's a short thing about how she _might've_ gotten her Hogwarts letter. I wouldn't put too much stock in it, though...

Yoruichi's OOC but ever thought she might've changed? She probably gained her confidence in battle and stuff, but here she's the equivalent of an eleven year old girl. They aren't known to be emotionally stable at times. Trust me, I wasn't.

* * *

Yoruichi stared at the letter in her hand in confusion. She was accepted to a school for _magic_? "Father," she said, "I've gotten a strange letter. It looks like it's from the Wester Hemisphere of the World of the Living."

He read the parchment before throwing it into the fireplace, "Give it no mind, Yoruichi. It's likely a hoax."

"Yes Fater," Today was the twenty-seventh of July. They would find out if it was real or not in three days' time.

* * *

At midnight exactly, two days later, Yoruichi was woken by a loud rapping on the manor gates. She yawned and sleepily looked through the window to see her father heading towards them.

The gates stood barrier to a large man, as far as she could tell. They were closed, after all.

After a few minutes of yelling, the newcomer broke through the wooden doors.

"Yoruichi, Azumi, run!" Daiki shouted, reaching for his zanpakuto (When I wrote this part I thought of 'Lily! Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!').

"Father!" she cried out, but obeyed. Mother and daughter fled from where they were watching the exchange, before the man decided to stun the Shihoin head as well as his wife. Yoruichi screamed and backed away from where he was approaching her.

"Err... sorry 'bout yer parents," he said sheepishly, "Thing is, I had ter get ya ter Hogwarts somehow."

She drew her own zanpakuto, terrified. She twisted ti midair and cried, "Purr for me, Tengoku no neko!" she then stared at him with the innocence andf ear of a newborn tabby, but the strength and ferocity of a full grown tiger.

"No need fer that," he reassured hesitantly, "all I want ter do is teh take ya ter school."

"Leave me alone!" she wailed, lashing out at him. She sensed many shinigami rushing towards her, most likely alarmed by the rise in her reiatsu and the drop in her parents'.

"'Fraid I can't," a red beam then shot out of his umbrella, heading straight towards her.

She held two fingers in front of her, "Soren Sokat-!" but it was too late. The beam had paralyzed her, leaving only her eyes to move freely.

"Dunno why Professor Dumbledore was so determined fer ya ter come," he muttered, grabbing her as well as something in his pocket and disappearing.

* * *

Now it was September First, and she was crying in the Gryffindor Common Room after the welcoming feast.

A group of four boys who had befriended each other were watching curiously.

"What's she doing here, anyway?" one of them whispered. 'Black' if she recalled, was his name. "From what I see, she looks like she belongs more in Hufflepuff."

"Just because she' crying doesn't mean she's not brave," another defended. 'Lupon' then walked up to her, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him before sobbing again, "(Nandao? Nandao? Okaa-san, Otou-san! Nandao?)"

He switched to Japanese, "(Daijobu?)"

"(Iie. I just want to go back to Okaa-san and Otou-san!)"

"(Cheer up, everything will be fine. We're learning _magic_ after all.)"

"(I didn't even want to come here!)" she shrieked, "(I was sleeping and them there was knocking a-and then Mother and Father were attacked, and then I saw a red light and that horrible man took me here!)"

"(Matte... you were _forced_ to come here?)" Remus was shocked.

"(Hai, and I want to go home! The only mercy they gave me was allowing me to keep Tengoku no neko.)" she whimpered.

"(Heavenly cat?)"

"Remus, mind telling us what's going on?" James asked, "The rest of us don't know whatever language you're talking in."

"I want to go home!" she cried in English before going to French, "Je veux vais chez de moi! Maman, Papa! Je veux vai chez de moi!"

"Er... how many languages do you know?" Sirius asked.

She sniffed and looked at him with large, tearful amber eyes before answering, "Japanese, English, French, Chinese, Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese. I also know Egyptian hieroglyphics (Isn't spellcheck wonderful?) and sign language for all just mentioned."

James gaped, "Blimey..."

She continued, "Those are the ones I'm fluent in. I'm learning German, Hungarian, Latin, Swedish, and some weird one others can only understand underwater."

"Mermish?" Lupin shook his head, "You'll do well if you ever go international."

"Where I want to go is home," she whimpered.

"What exactly happened, anyway?" James asked, getting comfortable. Most of the older students had left already, annoyed with her crying.

"I... I don't know," the purple haired girl sniffed, "On July 17th I got a letter to a magic school. Father said to ignore it, so I did. Two days later I was woken at midnight by knocking on the front gates. A large man broke through and Mother and Father were paralyzed. I tried to fight him but I was so scared. I couldn't. Then he brought me here. I spent most of my time in the woods, made friends with the centaurs."

The portrait to the common room then swung open as a stern woman stepped through.

She turned to Yoruichi, "Miss Shihoin, I am here on Professor Dumbledore's orders to confiscate your... sword." She looked miffed at the idea of an eleven year old wielding such a weapon.

She snarled and jumped to her feet, "First you people harm my parents, then you kidnap me, and now you want me to give up my zanpakuto?" she demanded, "go to hell!"

The oldre woman took a step forward, "You cannot be allowed to carry a weapon on school ground, Miss Shihoin."

"No!" She shouted, "Purr for me!"

McGonagall seemed alarmed and hastily retreated behind a couch. When they looked, they only saw a cat.

"Don't think you can hide from a shinigami using such a poor diguise of fur and whiskers, kiisama!" she shrieked as the yarn lashed out like a whip, "Your reiatsu makes it obvious!"

She turned back into a human and brandished her wand, "Petrific-"

"Bakudo no kyuu: Geki!" Yoruichi snatched up the wand and broke it like a twig... which it was. She whirled around to see countless more professors appear as well as prefects, Head Boys and Girls, etc. The other four first years were astonished.

"I am afraid," Dumbledore said in a clear voice, "That you will have to come iwth us, Miss Shihoin."

Her eyes narrowed, "Just what maked you think you can catch me? I am the fastest thing in existence, jii-san. Just try and catch me." She then shunpoed.

He used a portkey to get to the grounds, "Now, Miss Shihoin," he said sternly, "It is against school rules for students to be outdoors after curfew."

"So what?" she snarled.

"You wouldn't want for you head captain to find out, would you?"

She froze, "(Nani?)" but only had time to say that as a senkaimon appeared. She dropped to her knees when she saw the new arrival, "(Yamamoto-sotaicho...)

He nodded, "(You may rise, Shihoin Yoruichi,)" Flitwick hurriedly put up translation spells. He turned to the headmaster and decided not to mention the four young reiatsus he sensed behind a tree. "I understand your need for help in the war, Dumbledore-san, but I do not see why you had to attack two of our highest nobles and kidnap their child."

"'Kidnap'? I do no know what you mean, Genryusai," Dumbledore said happily, feigning innocence, "We merely asked Miss Shihoin to come to the school."

"Is this true, Shihoin Yoruichi?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No sir. The big one broke down the gates and used some sort of bakudo spell on Mother and Father. He used it on me too and took me here," she sniffed, "I apologize, sotaicho, but are Mother and Father alright?"

He nodded, "They are currently in Sereitei and are in perfect health. Have you been taking care of yourself? I was under the impression that nobles could control their emotions much more easily."

She blushed, "I haven't eaten or slept since the attack, sir. I have been too worried."

Yamamoto suddenly raised a hand to block a cutting curse, "What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" only Yoruichi noticed the lack of honorific.

"Miss Shihoin will be staying at Hogwarts whether by your will or ours," he declared.

"She will be returning to her home," the general denied.

"Hogwarts is now her home."

"Her home is within the Sereitei."

The two them engaged in fierce combat as spells shot towards the young noble. She gathered her wits enough to fake a panicked look before appearing behind them and swinging her still-released zanpakuto, that now looked like a steel rod.

"Strike them down!" she shouted. While they were in shock that a first year could do this to them, the blade formed into a European style shield she used to stop Dumbledore's incoming jinx.

"She is not your opponent!" Yamamoto roared as he slashed his (sealed) zanpakuto at the wizard. "Do you truly believe you will be able to defeat me, Dumbledore? How many wars have you been in, not including this one?"

"Two," was the proud reply.

"I have lived for millions of years, and have been through millions of wars and battles! Even the young girl you are trying to abduct has been in more battles and surpasses you in age," he rumbled, "If you think you can beat veterans who have been trained specifically for war, no matter how many you have on your own side, you are thinking too highly of yourself."

"Yamamoto-sotaicho," Yoruichi called, "I have defeated the rest of them. May we please hurry so I may see Mother and Father again?"

"Very well," he then sighed and turned to the wizard, "I am afraid this will be our last meeting for a while, Dumbledore." He cleared his throat and rumbled, "Turn all things to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka."

Several pillars of fire erupted from the ground, not endangering the wizards, however, but making them panic.

In the midst of the chaos, no one noticed a japanese style door opening in the very center, or the two reapers who quickly slipped into it.


	29. The Trouble with Love

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Okay, so I got this idea when I was reading summaries. Something about Toshiro sneaking off to the World of the Living. The next part to Hero Relations, I guess.

Sorry but I'm not too good with romance.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro shunpoed across the modernized landscape that was Karakura Town. He had been sneaking off here for years, if only to see Karin. So far, the only ones who knew were Matsumoto and Kurosaki Ichigo. Matsumoto had bothered him for weeks until he confessed, and Kurosaki turned out to be very good at sensing reiatsu. They both had sworn not to tell, going even farther as to covering up for him.

Now he was standing in front of the building that had become so familiar to him over the past two years. He slipped inside and hurried up to her room.

"Karin..." he said softly, hugging her from behind.

"Toshiro!" she gasped, surprised by both his appearance and his comfortingly icy touch.

"Let's go take a walk in the park," he said.

"A-alright," she stammered. There were only a few things that could make her do that, and the juubantai taicho was one of them.

They spent the next hour or so relishing in each others presences. That is, until the scenery seemed to darken, except for the area right behind them.

They turned around and watched as ten people streamed out of the mysterious door. The black haired girl blinked in confusion, only recognizing the attire of these new people, not their identities (except for one). Her snowy haired counterpart's eyes widened in shock and fear, as he turned around so he could face them properly.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho," he whispered.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," the old man rumbled, "Would you explain as to why you are with a human girl in the World of the Living, especially without receiving authorization to do so?"

He didn't respond, frozen.

"Sotaicho," Unohana said softly, "The girl, she has a similar reiatsu to Kurosaki-taicho."

"She's my sister," he said offhandedly, "She's my younger sister, Karin."

"Have you known of this development, Kurosaki-taicho?"

There was an awkward silence as the former ryoka weighed his options. On one hand, it would save his butt. On the other hand, it was nearly impossible to lie to the old man.

"... Hai," he admitted, "I've known of this."

"It seems you are determined to break the laws of Sereitei whether you are a ryoka or a captain, Kurosaki," Soifon snapped, "In between the ryoka invasion, your relatives, your friends, and your sister, it's a wonder you're still on the side of good."

"All I've done has been through good intentions," he glared back, "and just because I actually do something about the people I care about and stand up to the rules doesn't mean that I don't believe in peace, Soifon-taicho."

"Keep in mind that you are still on probation and the only reason you're not in your barracks is because there's another captain involved, Kurosaki-taicho," Yamamoto said warningly.

He growled softly before unwillingly stepping back in line, "... Hai, sotaicho."

He continued, "Now that we have found you, Hitsugaya-taicho, I order you to return back to Sereitei. Bring the girl if you wish, I suppose she would see it eventually, given her relations."

He bit his lip, "Hai."

"Who else has known of this, Kurosaki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Ichigo stubbornly refused to step back into the fire, so the younger male was forced to answer, "Matsumoto-fukutaicho. She begged me to tell her."

"I see," he said thoughtfully, "Open the Senkaimon."

"Hai," Soifon nodded. She then opened the senkaimon as they headed back. Toshiro quickly took his place between Kyoraku and Zaraki, pulling Karin with him.

"Your brother would want to know you're safe," he whispered, not daring to raise his voice.

She nodded silently.

When they got there, the elderly man lead all the captains to a blackened clearing. The majority of the captains were confused as to why they were there. They didn't know the purpose of it.

This confusion was resolved, when he flashed out his zanpakuto (ridding himself of his haori in the process), and yelled, "Ryuujin Jakka!"

Toshiro's eyes widened as Ichigo snapped his fingers in order to protect his sister in a negacion box. She screamed as fire streamed towards her brother and boyfriend (Though, Karin with a boyfriend doesn't sound quite right).

Ichigo grabbed the teal eyed boy and dodged at the last second, shouting, "Are you crazy? What were you doing just standing there, he would've destroyed you."

"I was in shock, okay?" he snapped, "Now let me go!" he wrenched free and jumped as another line of flames flew at him.

"Ichi-nii! Toshiro!" Karin shouted.

Ichigo snapped his fingers again so the negacion box extended and led to the other captains. "Get away, Karin!" he shouted, dodging a stream of fire, wincing as it grazed his side.

"Demo-!"

"Go!" the both of them said together, narrowly dodging more flames.

She bit her lip before running through the yellow light. "What's going to happen to them?" she asked fearfully.

Unohana smiled gently, "Don't worry. They will be fine. Both Hitsugaya-taicho and Kurosaki-taicho are very powerful. They will be able to withstand it."

"I hope you're right," Karin then winced as her brother was caught off guard.

He gasped as flames engulfed his left hand. They didn't incinerate it, but they still left it useless. He grabbed Tensa Zangetsu tightly and dodged another bunch of flames.

Toshiro was using Hyorinmaru to ride away from them. He wasn't stupid enough to use his bankai. If his superior melted away his ice petals, his bankai would dissolve and he would be left weak and vulnerable. He was better off sticking with shikai. He grit his teeth as the ice dragon swerved to avoid a stream fire. Nonetheless, the heat still managed to melt it, as he suddenly found himself falling through the air. The old man appeared below him, blade back and ready to strike. He used Hyorinmaru to block the blow, but gasped as the force of the collision threw him into the ground.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted from above, completely forgetting he was in trouble as well.

The young boy couldn't help but cry out as the zanpakuto was stabbed into each of his arms, leaving him unable to move anything but his head.

Yamamoto stared at him for a couple of seconds before looking up at his gobantai taicho, who had worry etched across his face. Now here would be the challenge. Hitsugaya may have been strong, but his power was immature. Ichigo had more mature abilities, hollow abilities, and who knows what else up his arsenal.

He wasted no time in attacking him, flying up immediately and slashing. Ichigo flipped backwards and obtained his mask, shouting, "**Getsuga Tensho!**" as he swung his blade. The elder shinigami dodged this easily.

This proved to be a distraction as he flashed to the ground and marked it in several places. Only one of the captains knew what this was, and that was the rokubantai taicho, not the ichibantai.

The gobantai taicho looked up before calling, "**It turns out visoreds have access to all the abilities of an espada,**" he then said for all to hear, "**Multiply, Elmortifero Una!"** several Ichigos branced off from the original one, each taking different forms, but all undoubtedly him. His shikai, his original form as a shinigami-daiko (with sode no shirayuki), his first hollow form (vizards), his second hollow form (Ulquiorra), his usual form with his sealed Zangetsu, his third hollow form (Hell Chapter, though so far that's just a rumor), his bankai form, and his bankai with his first mask were all there.

"**This is my Resurreccion,**" he said as all the Ichigos jumped up to surround the man.

"You never cease to surprise us, Kurosaki-taicho," he said. Each of them seemed to be a part of him, but they each were him. Even down to the enormous amount of reiatsu (as in they each had the same amount of reiatsu so it was like there were nine people there with amazing reiatsu).

"**Arigato, sotaicho,**" they each reached/hunched forward as orange spheres of light started forming, "**Cero Oscuras.**"

Though, in all honesty, the sotaicho was still more powerful, and eventually both young captains lay wounded badly and bleeding like mad on the bare ground, hardened by years of burning.

"Ichi-nii! Toshiro!" Karin shouted, running to the both of them. Toshiro was still able to talk and see, just not move. Ichigo was focusing on using his hollow's instant regeneration to heal, albeit very, very slowly.

She hugged them both, though mindful of their injuries, and did something that very rarely happened. She started crying.

"Karin," Ichigo said softly, pulling her in for a hug, "Karin, please stop crying. We'll be fine. Look, I'm feeling lots better already!" He smiled reassuringly, "And all Hitsugaya needs to do is spend a couple of weeks in the yonbantai, then he'll be as good as new, promise."

"Don't ever do that again, baka!" she shouted, tears still streaming as she buried her head in her brother's chest, "I told you and Toshiro that I didn't want you guys getting in trouble because of me, and now look what's happened! Ichi-nii, you baka!"

"Karin-chan, don't be that way," he said, "C'mon, I was bound to get in trouble anyway for something or other. I've been getting into lots of trouble since Potter-itoko-san and his nakama came... Ano, I'm still in trouble because of that." Seeing as she wasn't calming down, he switched topics, "Hey, don't you wanna see Tatsuki? She's in the Rukongai right now, the first district to West Rukongai. We can see a lot of people, Karin-chan. Lily-oba-san, James-oji-san, Harry-itoko-san, Petunia-oba-san, Vernon-oji-san, Dudley-itoko-san, Tatsuki, and Rukia are all here. If we're lucky, we might even find kaa-chan."

"Baka," She whispered.

Unohana then knelt down and started tending to Hitsugaya's wounds, "Sotaicho," she asked softly, "What will we do with Kurosaki-taicho's younger sister? We can't possibly send her back to the World of the Living. She'll want to stay with Hitsugaya-taicho and her nii-san."

Yamamoto regained his weak old man appearance, complete with the knobby wooden cane. "She will have to stay in someone's barracks."

Ichigo blinked, though he still focused on the girl in his arms and healing his wounds, "Sotaicho, I have Harry-itoko-san, Weasley-san, Granger-san, Petunia-oba-san, Vernon-oji-san, and Dudley-itoko san at my barracks. That's filling up three of the guest rooms, because Harry-san is staying with his parents. I have a couple other rooms left, and knowing Yuzu, she's worried sick and will probably beg Jinta to open a senkaimon in the next half hour."

"Very well. Then she will stay in the gobantai, Kurosaki-taicho."

"Hai," he then thought for a minute, "But I'm starting to wonder why my barracks are turning into a B&B."

There was a small round of laughter.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two siblings arrived at the gobantai barracks along with Ukitake to find a worried Yuzu.

"Hai, hai, Ukitake-taicho," Ichigo yawned, "I'm not allowed to leave the barracks, blah, blah, blah. I already know the circumstances of my probation."

"Good," he smiled, "Well, I'll be leaving you then, Kurosaki-taicho, Kurosaki-sans."

Karin immediately rushed to her sister as Ichigo set Lily up to the job of watching them before going to take a nap. Hey, using bankai, cero oscuras, resurreccion, and surviving Ryuujin Jakka took up a lot of energy, and he wanted to sleep. No wonder Hitsugaya loved it so much.

* * *

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to me!

Happy Birthday dear meee~

Happy Birthday to me~!

...

No really, how many people realized that today's my b-day? That's why I put up my extra special chappie!... still creepy


	30. Kuchiki, Kurosaki, and Shihoin

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Some randomness I came up with while eating some chicken porridge (Course, we call it dak-juk).

If it isn't December 25th, then this is a New Years' piece. If it isn't New Year, then it's a late New Years' chapter.

* * *

Yoruichi sighed as she tried to stay awake. It was the annual meeting... of noble heads. Talk about booooring! It was bad enough listening to their mumbo-jumbo that she didn't really care about, but she had to mind her manners as well. She pouted inwardly and began counting the seconds before it would end.

"What is you opinion on the matter, Lady Shihoin?" Byakuya asked from the other side of the room. The room itself was set up much like Central 46. The heads of the four great families at the top, the next four were on the level below, then the next four, and the next, etc.

"I'm sorry?" she yawned quietly, "What was the question, Bya- I mean, Lord Kuchiki?" she inwardly rolled her eyes, "I'm afraid I wasn't quite following the conversation. I didn't get much sleep last night, you see."

"Of course," he should've known, "How do you and your clan feel about the idea of bringing another family into the ranks of a noble house?"

"That would have to depend on the family in question," she responded, "If all depends on the deeds of their family members. Who is this family?"

He frowned imperceptibly and said stiffly, "the Kurosakis."

She blinked, "the Kurosakis? As in Kurosaki Ichigo and Isshin?"

He nodded.

She nodded slowly for a few seconds, deep in thought, before a grin broke across her face. Then she giggled, louder and louder, until she was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor. "Ahahahahaha! Y-You want to m-make I-Ichigo and I-Isshin _n-nobles_? Hahahahahaha!"

"Care to tell us what you find so amusing, Lady Shihoin?" Ukitake called from one of the lower levels.

After a few seconds, she had stumbled back into her chair and calmed down considerably. "G-gomen ne," she giggled, "It's just, that won't be necessary. You see, Kurosaki Isshin and I are close. We have been for my entire life. Actually, Kurosaki isn't his family name. It's his wife's, Kurosaki Masaki."

"'That won't be necessary'?" Byakuya repeated suspiciously, "Lady Shihoin, are you implying that Kurosaki Ichigo is indeed, noble?"

"Iie," she shook her head, "No, not noble. Royal. Kurosaki Isshin's birth name is Akira Isshin. He is King Akira Shuu's younger brother. The two of them were very close, but he wanted freedom, so he approached his onii-sama about permission to lead a life in the World of the Living. He was obviously allowed to do so. Hmm, come to think of it," she broke into a grin and said in a sing-song voice, "I think Isshin mentioned about taking his children to meet their oji-san today!"

Lurychiyo blinked from the level below the two of them, "I don't think that Ichigo will take well to this, Lady Shihoin," she commented.

"No, he won't," she smirked, "You are all aware of the Spirit King coming down from his dimensional plane today, yes?"

They nodded, all nervous about his arrival (Except Byakuya).

"They are meeting in the room next to us right now," this turned out to be perfect timing, as they all felt a large spiritual pressure (Ichigo's) suddenly press down on them.

A loud voice then came through the wall, "Oyaji, what'd you mean you didn't tell them _anything!"_ he shouted, "I thought we agreed that you were the one who was gonna tell Karin and Yuzu about shinigami!"

An equally obnoxious voice answered heatedly, "We did! It's just... there's stuff I need to explain to you too..." the tone seemed timid before bursting out in what seemed to be a crazed hyper man, "So I figured I might as well get it all over with at once!"

There was a slam, as the first person ground out, "Exactly what do you mean by that, teme?"

"Er... oh, look at the time! Oji-san's here!"

-In the next room-

Ichigo stood seething at his father while his sisters watched on in confusion. Only Isshin had any inkling of what was going on. A white gate then appeared. It wasn't like the white paper gate of a senkaimon, it was rather like golden European style gates, with some sort of crest embedded at the top center.

It opened, revealing a (what else?) blinding light, as a single figure emerged.

As he did, Isshin bowed at the waist, saying in a very respectful tone, "Onii-sama."

The strawberry threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "First Rukia, now you! What is with the freaking respect?"

"Ichi-nii, what's going on?" Karin asked, "What does Rukia-nee have to do with any of this?"

"'Rukia'?" the newcomer repeated skeptically, "Does she mean Kuchiki Rukia?"

Before anyone could answer, however, the room obtained two more guests... sort of.

The metallic clash of steel hitting steel and soft thud flesh hitting flesh rang through the air.

"Sumimasen!" a female voice shouted, "I may or may not have gotten Lord Kuchiki... upset," they finally stopped shunpoing and had their little match in the middle of the room.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo exclaimed.

It was a rather fluid fight, seeming to be more of a dance than anything. Byakuya swung Senbonzakura and Yoruichi ducked, sweeping her leg at his own. He caught it and slashed again, which she blocked with her own zanpakuto. While he was busy with that, she struck with her free hand as he jumped back to avoid it, holding his blade in front of him, facing upwards. Ichigo quickly got his sisters as far away as he could without leaving the room.

"Scatter."

Yoruchi grinned and responded in turn, "Shunko!"

"Enough," their original guest commanded. Both stopped immediately, albeit reluctantly, and bowed. "Would someone explain to me why the heads of the two of the Four Great Families are fighting like petty children?"

"I was explaining to Lord Kuchiki exactly how he had changed within the last century," the feline like noble said, completely serious. Yuzu wondered if she was bipolar.

"Lady Shihoin is capable of being quite irritating," her male counterpart said.

Yoruichi pouted before arguing, "I am not! You just refuse to see that the Byakuya that Ginrei-dono asked me to train has completely disappeared!"

"I do not see how that is relevant in current times, Lady Shihoin," he turned to her.

"And what's with the 'Lady Shihoin' thing anyway?" she complained, "I never liked noble get togethers. Far too stuffy for my taste. I mean, I liked it better when you called me baka neko! But noooo, you just had to go and get all stiff."

"The only thing that has happened to my person over the past hundred years is that I've matured," he said coolly, "I see, though, that you still have the maturity of a fifty year old."

She ignored the last part, "That isn't the only thing!" she exclaimed, "You've married, widowed, adopted Rukia, neglected her, nearly killed her-eep!" she flipped back to avoid Senbonzakura yet again.

"I would rather you not mention that incident," there was a slight snarl to his voice.

"Why not?" she asked, popping up behind him, before shunpoing away as he slashed at her, "If it weren't for Ichigo here, Rukia would be dead!" she cartwheeled through the air in order to dodge the sakura petals, "All I'm doing is saying the truth," she smirked, "Byakuya-bo." that had him going for her head.

"And besides," she continued, still avoiding his attacks with ease, "I can be mature when I want to, Byakuya-bo. I'm a good forty years older than you, Kuchiki!" she sang.

Shuu really didn't know why he tried with these two, and retreated to the walls to watch the show with his family.

"Yet you never seem to act it," he quickly dropped his sword into the ground and raised his hand towards his opponent.

She unsheathed her zanpakuto and twisted it, "Purr for me, Tengoku no neko!"

"So you've finally decided to show me your shikai," he commented, watching as his petals clang against her yarn.

"I wouldn't be able to defeat your bankai when using nothing but shunpo and hakuda," she replied, "And I don't feel like activating Shunko the second time today."

"It sounds like you to be lazy, Shihoin."

"Hmm, can't disagree with that," she then used her speed to snatch away three things from him. 1: his kenseikan, 2: his scarf, 3: his haori.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Yareh, yareh," she tsked, "Aren't you always the one who's scolding me about respect, Bya-kun?" she shunpoed out of the rather large doors that led to the open outdoors.

He followed as his petals zoomed ahead.

Yoruichi's figure stretched until they could only see a purple, orange, and black blur racing around the courtyard, "You've covered yourself too far, Byakuya," her voice said from all directions, "And I'm not happy with that. I'm going to pick at you and pick at you until I tear down every last barrier you have, until you stop hiding yourself."

The orangehead felt wind ruffle his hair, "You remember what Ichigo said to Hitsugaya-taicho, don't you? On Sogyoku hill during the Kusaka incident." she appeared immediately behind him, expression completely serious as she spoke to her friend, who was paralyzed by either shock or fear. Probably shock. "He said that if you don't let anyone near, if you keep it all inside, then you're weak. You're weak because you're not strong enough to go for help, Kuchiki! Because your stupid family pride won't let you do what's best for you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped, "Give me back my things and leave me alone, baka neko!" Ichigo nearly collapsed at hearing him say that.

"It's been said before and I'll say it again," she smirked, blurring again, "If you want it, come and get it."

They then noticed the several other people that streamed from the building, gaping in shock at both the battle and the king. Neither really cared.

Yoruichi smirked as she held up the three items tantalizingly, "Are you just gonna stand there and watch?" she mocked, "or are you gonna stand up for that pride you love so much instead?"

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu whimpered, "What's going on? Where are we? Who are these people?"

"In order: Yoruichi-san is attempting the near-impossible, we're in Sereitei, and they're Rukia's nii-san and a crazy friend of mine and Oyaji," he watched the two nobles as tensions started running, "I don't think Yoruichi-san is gonna make it out of there alive if someone doesn't step in."

He looked at the nobles behind him before calling, "Does anyone know where Rukia is?"

Kyouraku spoke, "I'm afraid that only the heads of families are allowed to attend these meetings, Ichigo-kun. Rukia-chan is probably off training who-knows-where."

He groaned and asked aloud, "Why is it always me who gets stuck with the grunt work?"

"But what about oji-san?" Yuzu asked, staring up at her brother with wide eyes.

"I don't really care about that. It's not like he'll get hurt or anything, I'm not that stupid," he paused and looked up, "But Yoruichi-san will definitely get hurt if I don't do something."

"What are you going to do, Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked.

"Yoruichi-san is too fast for me to catch with shikai alone. And Byakuya's too powerful for me to stop without effort," he said, already ticking off the possibilities in his mind, "I guess this is as good a time as any." He grabbed Zangetsu from his cloth made sheath before holding it straight in front of him with his right hand, left had grabbing his arm as the cloth wound around it.

"Bankai!" Isshin quickly got his daughters farther away as his reiatsu skyrocketed, "Tensa Zangetsu," he smirked before slashing once at the ground, "Multiply, Elmortifero Una."

Lurychiyo squinted, "Spanish?"

They all watched in horror as his body seemed to split in two, though both sides were rapidly regenerating the parts lost. One was still the original Ichigo, bankai garb and all. The other seemed to be fine as well... at first.

His hair spurted till it reached the bottom of his back, his skin paled, and a white substance formed around his face. Red fur appeared on his collarbone and wrists, and black streaks came from the growing hole on his chest. His hands and feet seemed bony as black stripes painted down the devilish mask, missing the deadly horns.

The bankai Ichigo jumped in front of Yoruichi, stopping her claw-like fingers and snatching away her metal barn of yarn. The other Ichigo started blocking Byakuya, slowly leading him away from Yoruichi.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo?" the noble asked, remembering the incident on Sogyoku Hill. He glanced up slightly to see Yoruichi in a stalemate as well, "But how?"

The one in front of him cut at the ground, where yet another Ichigo formed. This one was the normal shikai Ichigo. He jumped onto a spiritual platform and started speaking loudly so all of them could hear, "What you're seeing now is my Resurreccion from the hollow in my soul. His correct name is Elmortifero Una, the deadly one, but I like to call him Shiro. Resurreccion was thought to be strictly an arrancar technique, but after some experimenting with Shinji and the other vizards, we found that vizards can perform shikai, bankai, the initial resurreccion, and the segunda resurreccion, although it's only been demonstrated by the former cuatra espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

He smirked before continuing, "Fun fact: The strange looking me you're seeing is one of my hollow forms. It's actually the one that my body took when I defeated said espada. The only time I've been in that form before I was asleep within my inner world, therefore Shiro had all command... I think. According to Inoue and Ishida, I said something about protecting and Shiro wouldn't do that. Zangetsu-ossan said something about it being the embodiment of my desire to protect or something..."

Yoruichi pouted, "Why won't you let me through, Ichigo-kun?"

"Because if I do you'll die," the bankai Ichigo replied, "You know as well as I do that if you provoke him, Byakuya will react. He's powerful enough when he's calm, but anger either strengthens the blow or dulls the blade. I'm not willing to risk one of my nakama to test that theory."

"But do you really think you can beat me?" she grinned and jumped up, wrapping her yarn around her body as she whispered, "Sen jikko," the yarn seemed to be enhancing her speed.

"Stop!" Akira ordered, "I cannot believe the two of you. You are the heads of two of the most powerful clans of the Soul Society. Not only that, you have both been captains at one point as well! Why do you insist on acting like children?"

"Ara, nii-sama," Isshin chuckled, "Yoruichi-san just thinks that Byakuya-kun has gotten too cold and reserved over the years. That's all."

"Tch. That's for sure," the shikai Ichigo said. His clones were still there, though. Unwilling to leave the two heads alone, "Byakuya's the biggest prick I've ever met. When I first met him he was willing to do anything in order to fulfill the law. Even if it meant killing his own sister."

He then ducked as sakura petals raced towards him, using a combo of his bankai, shunpo, and sonido to escape the captain's wrath. "Sorry, Byakuya!" he shouted, reappearing thirty yards away.

"Ano... I dunno if it's true," Yuzu spoke up, "But Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee have said that Rukia-nee's nii-san is very cold and emotionless, but he's very overprotective as well."

"What's wrong, Kuchiki-kun?" Yoruichi teased as she circled around him, "I think it's very obvious that you were avoiding Rukia-san before. I mean, you didn't do anything to stop your own sister's execution!" she jumped, outpacing his petals, "What do you think that told her? If I were in her place, I would've wondered 'Does he even care about me?' 'Why am I even here?' 'Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this'. So what's your excuse, Bya-chan?"

She quickly dodged the sakuras again, and Ichigo deemed it a lost cause as he absorbed his copies and stood next to his sisters.

"What's wrong about all of those flower petals, anyway?" Karin snorted, "They're harmless. I don't see what the big deal is. The only thing they might do is blind her."

"Not quite," he told his sister, still watching the fight, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, 'Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms'. Over a hundred thousand cherry blossoms. Each one is a blade, razor sharp, that can literally rip you from the inside out. They can be controlled using his hands, his hilt, or even his thoughts."

He reached for the fading scar on his left arm. He never allowed Orihime to completely heal him. He always kept one cut from each battle, to remind himself. "Byakuya's a strong fighter. This isn't even his true power, but it's enough to leave his own lieutenant half dead."

"So all of those," she gestured to the mass of pink, "Are blades?"

"Pretty much," He sighed, "Yoruichi-san must have a death wish."

The Kuchiki head growled openly before lunging at her, as some of his blades gathered and formed his zanpakuto in his hand, giving him both a sword and a mass of... well... petals!

"Do you think you can beat me?" the newly dubbed 'baka neko' taunted, "You've never beaten me before, even at a game of tag. I'm only in shikai, meanwhile you're already at bankai _and_ losing," she let out a ringing bout of laughter, "I've done this so many times before, Byakuya. I've drawn out the emotions out of a person using their fury. I've done it to Soifon, I've done it to Kisuke, I've even done it to Sojun; your own father!"

"Urusai, kiisama!" he roared, showing more emotion than he had in decades.

"Why?" she questioned, suddenly appearing at the other side of the garden, "You think you can stop me? You think you can resist me? Spending so much time around Kisuke has its perks," she disappeared as he swung at her, "I can manipulate you, Kuchiki-kun. I will tear down the wall you've put up. And I will not let you destroy yourself."

"I don't believe you!" he snarled, "If you're so concerned, why did you leave for a century, baka neko!"

"Because I wanted to help Shinji and the others," she replied in a calm voice, unlike before when she was openly taunting him. She had thrown the knife in and twisted it. Now all that remained was to wait for him to snap. "I didn't want my friends to be killed for something they couldn't help, Byakuya-bo."

"You were always teasing me when we were young. How can I believe that you care about my well being?" he snapped.

She sighed, "I teased you to provoke you into chasing me when you showed no interest in learning shunpo when Ginrei-dono asked me to train you. I also did it in hopes of ridding you of the tensions of noble life."

"What about the other things you did to me, baka neko?" he seethed, "Tricking me, spying on me, and overall making my life difficult!"

"You were doomed to have a life as a captain class shinigami," she explained patiently, easily countering his attacks with her own, "You needed to know how to get out of a situation quickly. The enemy wasn't about to go easy on you and play nice. So neither did I. Experience is never a bad thing to have, no matter how unorthodox it may be."

"You orchestrated the ryoka infiltration," he accused. He was not about to give up on his pride, despite the fact he was running out of excuses.

"To save Rukia," she mentally rolled her eyes, "And technically, that was Kisuke's doing. Not mine."

"Why must you always defeat me?" he shouted furiously.

Yoruichi could see that she had finally reached the pinpoint of Byakuya's emotions. "_His pride. Figures,"_ she thought. What she didn't expect, was the tidal waves of bright pink that engulfed her. She was a bit too busy thinking about how prideful he always was.

The others could only watch in shock as one moment, she was standing there, calmly watching. During a split second they might've seen her eyes widen, but that was it before the torrent of sakuras overcame her, and a shriek filled the air.

Soifon was going to kill him.

* * *

She woke up a few minutes later. No one had moved her, but Unohana was kneeling above her as her hands glowed blue.

"Yoruichi-san," she heard Ichigo say. From where she couldn't tell, but it was him, "Why did you risk that?"

She closed her eyes for a few moments before saying quietly, "I don't want to see Byakuya suffer, whether he's hiding it or not. Besides," she smiled weakly, "It was worth it to see the old Byakuya-bo again."

* * *

And... finished! I've been working on this thing for days now! Now to go through and proofread it... ah forget it!

We wish you a Merry Christmas~

We wish you a Merry Christmas~

We wish you a Merry Christmas~

And a Happy New Year~!


	31. Zanpakuto and Hollow

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **Experimental HitsuKarin idea...

Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

A black haired girl walked along the sidewalk, seemingly deep in thought.

"_I wish he'd stop hiding things from me,"_ she thought angrily, "_I know something happened... but he won't tell me what. He's been acting more tolerable to Goat face too... there's something going on, but what?"_ she yelled in frustration and kicked the soccer ball in her bag. Instead of settling down like she expected it to, it flew out of the bag.

Before it got too far, a sandal-clad foot stopped it. She looked up into cool teal eyes as a deep voice spoke, "Is this what you call being careful?"

"T-Toshiro," she stuttered.

He nodded before asking, "Where's your brother? He forgot something." It was then Karin noticed they were not alone. Looming behind the short captain was a tall, thin man with yellow sunglasses and a little bit of stubble. He had a pale complexion and a messy but mysterious look with his shaggy brown hair and tattered black cloak, both of which were billowing in a nonexistent breeze.

Leering next to him was an albino teenager who looked exactly like her brother... with a few differences. He was dressed in the same outfit she recognized as that as a shinigami, except the colors were inverse. His skin and hair were stark white, and he had golden eyes with black sclera.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I am Ichigo's zanpakuto," the man said, his voice had a slight echoing quality to it, "I am Zangetsu."

"I'm the hollow that King got from Hat 'n Clogs," the albino sneered, " 'N I ain't got a name."

The captain's eye twitched, "Ichigo was in a rather... intense battle about a month ago. During it he used the Final Getsuga Tensho that supposedly robs a shinigami of their powers. What it actually did was remove all embodiments of their power, in this case his zanpakuto and hollow self, and therefore, makes the shinigami unable to use any powers or techniques. The only way to return their power, is for them to _find_ their powers. These two were found wandering around the mountains two days ago, and I was charged with returning them to their master."

"KING AIN'T MY MASTER!" the hollow hollered. Hitsugaya's eye twitched again.

"Then why do you call him king?" Karin retorted.

"He's the master of the body 'n won't let little ol' me have any control," he grumbled.

"Do you know where your brother is?" the captain repeated after calming down... somewhat.

"He's at school," Karin shrugged, "He missed too much school so Ochi-sensei's been holding him after class."

"Finally I can get rid of these two," he muttered before nodding in thanks, "I appreciate it."

* * *

... that's all I've got.


	32. Tatsuki's Explanation

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO:** The combo of Tatsuki Confronts Ichigo and Yoruichi and/or Soifon train her.

* * *

"Tell me!" the black belt snarled, "What's going on, Ichigo?" she was holding the orange head by the collar, furious brown eyes staring angrily into saddened chocolate ones.

"It's not my secret to tell, Tatsuki," he said in a monotone voice, "Not anymore."

"Don't give me that shit!" she growled, "Now tell me, or I'll make you!" her fist reared back and shot towards him.

Later on, he would blame instinct and war paranoia but for now Ichigo had no excuse as he blocked her strike and sent one back. Soifon was wrong when she claimed he wasn't good with hakuda. He just wasn't good with it when he was holding Zangetsu. The two teens soon found themselves in an intense match, fighting with equal strength while trying to gain the upper hand over the other.

They stopped when the class heard slow clapping. They looked to the doorway to see a purple haired woman standing just outside the room. She stepped inside casuall.

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo blinked, "But how-?"

"Wonderful things aren't they? Gigais," she smiled before turning to Tatsuki, "Impressive that you can fight on equal ground with Ichigo, despite the fact that he's in the weakest form he's been in for months. Very impressive." She slowly started walking around the girl, watching as she tensed at the strange woman. The marks of a well-trained fighter, despite the lack of experience in life threatening situations. She had a similar style as Orihime did.

"Is she a friend of yours, Orihime-chan?" she asked, turning to the auburn haired girl, "Her fighting style seems similar to the hakuda you showed me."

"Hai!" she chirped, "Tatsuki-chan and I have been best friends since middle school. She taught me how to use karate as well."

"Ooh!" Yoruichi smiled, "so you're skilled enough to train others, too? You've got a lot of potential!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the girl snapped.

"I'm saying that I'd like to train you," Yoruichi explained, "The last time I met someone with potential like yours... well, that was Soifon. Ichigo too, I guess, but he goes above and beyond. Ne, Ichigo-kun?"

He shrugged, "No matter how much potential I've ahd before, it's gpne now, Yoruichi-san."

"Oh don't be so gloomy," she nagged, "If you even live in Karakura Town for long enough, you'll get them back in five years at the most. If you add your family, nakama, and various shinigami stalking- ahem, keeping an eye on you, it'll happen even faster!" she took a breath before continuing, "the Final Getsuga Tenshio only permanently takes your abilities _if you let it. _If exposed to enough reiatsu, they _will_ come back."

* * *

Eventually, Tatsuki agreed to being Yoruichi's student. They were now in Urahara's underground training grounds.

"Come at me with everything you've got," Yoruichi ordered, "I want to gauge your strength."

She shrugged, "Uh... ok, I guess," before charging at her new mentor.

The noble blocked all of her strikes and went out of her way out send a few back, realizing that she wasn't too good on the defensive. Then she realized that Tatsuki was much faster than normal humans, and how she seemed to be using her speed to her advantage. "_She's used to raining hit after hit, nonstop,"_ she thought, "_For a human, her speed and offensive are pretty good. It's her defensive that needs work."_

She grinned and broke away, "That's enough," she announced, "Your offensive front and speed is incredible, but it's your blocking and dodging that's lacking. That's interesting , considering it's the exact opposite with Orihime-chan."

The black belt stared, "How did you manage to figure it out so fast?"

She waved her hand carelessly, "Kid, I used to be the head of squad 2, the stealth force, and the first division punishment force. It's my old protege who's in charge of them now, and I can still beat her easily. It's simple to find an opponent's weakness."

A male fairy engulfed in gold then shot towards her at the speed of a racecar. She whirled around as the sound of a blade sliced through the air, stopping the attack.

"Impressive, Orihime-chan," she called to the figure emerging from the boulder, "not only was Tsubaki fast and strong enough to make me unsheath my zanpakuto, but I couldn't sense you either."

"Arigato, Yoruichi-san," she smiled sunnily, "Shuno and Ishida-kun's been helping me."

"Good, good," she then turned to the rough fairy who was floating in the air, "You've already mastered your Santen Kesshun and Soten Kisshun, as well as earned the cooperation of your Shun Shun Rikka. If you keep on at it, it won't be much longer until your Koten Zanshun is mastered as well. When there's nothing left for me to teach you, you will be a very well-rounded person."

"But then I have to learn how to form spiritual platforms and hirenkyaku from Ishida-kun. And then I'll have to learn how to use kido when I go to Soul Society," the girl fretted before remembering, "Oh! Sado-kun can't come to training today. He says he's got work to do."

"Ah, I guess that means it'll just be the three of us," she smiled.

Tatsuki was trying to find her voice, but once she did, she croaked, "Orihime?"

She waved cheerfully, "Konnichiwa, Tatsuki-chan!"

"W-what is that thing?" she pointed at Tsubaki.

A tick mark grew on the spirited fairy, "Why you little-! I'll teach you to say things like that!" he then (seeing as she didn't have long hair and wasn't his mistress) shot forwards again, once again enveloped in Orihime's reiatsu.

"Tsubaki, no!" she cried out, "Santen Kesshun!" three more pixies flew out from her hairpins, and formed a barrier right between Tatsuki and the wayward attack. A very hard feat considering there was hardly an inch of space between them.

"You really shouldn't go off and try and hurt Orihime-dono's friends on your own, Tsubaki-kun," a female voice giggled, "Especially her best friend!"

"Yes, yes, that was very reckless of you," an old, male, but high pitched voice chided.

"I think we have to work on your temper," a deep, male voice said.

The second voice laughed, "So true, Baigon! So true!"

The first giggled, "As fun as it is to poke fun at Tsubaki, I think we should stop before he goes after one of us."

"Yes, quite right, Lily. Then how would Orihime-dono use the Santen Kesshun?" the as-of-yet-nameless one chuckled.

The training session continued, in which Tatsuki was frazzled, Yoruichi chuckled, Orihime smiled innocently, and the Shun Shun Rikka argued.


	33. Yoruichi's Grudge

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Something that I tried once but deleted. I decided to do it again after reading the better part of this 'story'

This is a little something for Martin Luther King Jr. Day. You know what I think of every time I see MLK? Milk!

Oh yes, and another thing: People, I know this story has the most hits and reviews, so where are the alerts and favs? I don't want to sound selfish, but lack of them makes me sad

* * *

Yoruichi showed no emotion as she walked into the garden, towards where the four wizards were standing.

"I trust you will be responsible and not attack them again, Yoruichi," Daiki said warningly as he turned to leave.

"Hai," she said quietly, before turning to face the humans, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Dumbledore-sensei, Lupin-san, Snape-san, Black-san. It is lovely to see you again," though her tone said anything but that. It was stiff and formal, and you might be able to detect the slightest bit of sarcasm if you were very, very talented, knew her extremely well, and listened closely.

"Hello, Yoruichi," Remus smiled warmly, completely ignoring her rather cold greeting, "It's nice to see you too. Dad said we should come here to make amends."

"Make... amends?" she asked, "What exactly do you mean? I do not care much for your friendship or goodwill."

This sent a pang through the marauders' hearts. Sirius looked away, guilt-stricken, while his friend fought to keep the smile on his face.

"You were always good at acting," Snape observed, "How have you always been able to do that?"

She then turned to him, "I am the princess of the Noble Shihoin Family," she said as her eyes flashed, cold and unrevealing, "Noble children are always taught how to manipulate our words and actions to copy that of real emotions. We cannot allow our emotions to delay us in battle."

"Battle? What do you mean?" Remus asked softly, "You're fifteen, Yoruichi."

She closed her eyes, "Fifteen years old, physically. Physical age means nothing in anything but mental state, Lupin-san. For all you know, I could have the maturity, knowledge, strength, and abilities of a man three hundred years older than myself. It is possible, think of Nicholas Flamel."

"I still don't get it..." Sirius muttered, "Battle...?"

She stared, no, glared at him coldly, "Our people revolves around battle, Black-_san_," she pushed herself not to spit at him. Obviously, she hadn't forgiven him just yet, "I am the only heiress to the Shihoin Family. We are one of the most four Great Noble Families, and it is vital to have an heir. However, one of the requirements of being a great family is to have at least one member lieutenants' level or above. I have been trained since birth to fight, and take over the Onmitsukido, which has been passed down my family for thousands of years."

"Yoruichi?" Remus said.

"Yes?"

"You're making no sense," he said bluntly.

"Good," she opened her eyes and sat down by the koi pond. She leaned forward and waved her hand gently through the water. It was a very serene scene.

"Hey!"

Unfortunately, Sirius Black had little to no appreciation for those.

She glanced up at him, "I've told you enough already. I can't tell you any more."

The three boys shared a look and nodded. None of them were allowed to use their wands, being the fact that it was still summer. Severus was the only one who was trained in any other kind of combat. Actually, the was a 7th degree black belt, and still took lessons when he had free time.

The greasy haired boy launched towards her, easily falling into a trance like state, where nothing mattered but winning the match.

Yoruichi looked up in a millisecond, before ducking to avoid the kick that would've knocked her into the water. She rolled across the ground before climbing to her feet, and regarding him with those same cold eyes.

"What do you intend to do?" she asked, voice not betraying anything but a faint curiosity.

She received no reply as he tried again. He jumped into the air before literally springing against the tree, much like a swimmer would at the beginning of a race. He used the force to propel himself towards her, the speed giving him more force behind his attack.

She stared at him blankly as he approached, before raising her hand to grab his incoming fist and inch from her face. She closed her eyes again.

"_Is she crazy?"_ he thought in disbelief, "_She's in the middle of a match, with her opponent literally an arm's length away, and she's **closing her eyes**?"_

She opened them again before whirling around and slamming him into another tree. She jumped high into the air and quickly undid the obi, revealing herself to be wearing skin tight clothes underneath. They were completely black and covered all parts of her body, except for her arms, shoulders, and back. A black scarf that was attached to her top billowed in the air behind her, before she took it and wrapped it around her mouth to conceal her features like a traditional ninja would. They saw a short sword sheath hanging from her waist. She landed in the highest branch of the tree she had just thrown him into.

She undid her hair before putting it up with a ribbon, throwing her hairsticks onto where her kimono had landed.

The golden eyed girl stood tall and proud, watching them from the top of the three. She jumped again and flipped in the air before landing impeccably between the young wizard and his family.

"Do you intend to fight me?" she questioned, "I assure you, Snape-san, I would easily be able to defeat you in combat."

"What about in a wizards' duel?" Sirius retorted, forgetting he was supposed to be soothing ruffled feathers, not disarranging them further.

"Wizards' duel?" she turned to him, "What use would that be? With it being summertime, as well as Dumbledore-sensei being right there, we would seriously be breaking school regulations. Do you mean to say you wish for me to partake in a wizards' duel and risk expulsion for the both of us?"

Living with his family for so long, he knew what she was saying. However, that didn't mean he cared. He nodded eagerly, "Yeah! That's exactly what I mean!"

"You're a fool," she then turned around as Snape got up and got into a stance, "Are you sure you want to go one with this, Snape-san? Perhaps I should show you exactly what I'm capable of?"

"Against who?" Remus asked, suddenly fearful for his life.

"None of you, for sure," she stood up and started walking towards the building. On the way, she picked up the kimono and put it on, but left her hair where it was.

The wizards blinked but followed her, completely oblivious to the fact that their guardian seemed to be wandering around the garden like a five year old child.

After getting permission to leave (remember, she's in trouble), Yoruichi led the three wizards to the nibantai, where Soifon and her fat lieutenant were watching the others train.

"Yoruichi-sama!" she exclaimed, rushing over to them.

"Hello, Soifon," she smiled, "may I borrow your men? I need to train anyway."

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama," the captain said eagerly, "How many?"

"All of the men who are on duty."

"Hai!"

And that, dear readers, is how the Shihoin princess ended up surrounded by members of both the Omnitsukido and the niibantai.

* * *

And _that_, is all of the real inspiration I've got for this thing...


	34. Waltzing the Day Away

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **The result of my obsession of all things formal

* * *

"It's almost time for the party to start," Azumi noted as she glanced at the clock, "Yoruichi, please tell me you remember how important this is?"

Her daughter was practicing walking in small circles around the room, "This party is to establish good connections with the prominent wizards and witches, and to re-establish relations with the other noble houses. I know, Mother, I know," she gave a smile, "after all, you and Father were lecturing me for hours about it."

"Good. Let's go now," she stood up and headed towards the door, her daughter following.

This was the first chance the Shihoins had to have any sort of social gathering in years. When Yoruichi had first come back during the ryoka invasion, well, the reason they couldn't celebrate then. Even after the war, everyone was too busy trying to get everything back to normal to do so. Now, twelve years later, they _finally_ got a chance. Not to mention, on Yoruichi's 593th birthday as well.

They had invited practically every important being in social society. Nobles were the first to receive invitations, then some random friends from here and there. Last, were the wizards and witches of the gobantai.

Remus Lupin, Tonks Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (surprisingly), Sirius Black, and the latter's parents were all invited to this occasion, and in honor of Sereitei's newest and most unusual residents, the entire thing would be English.

This, dear readers, means that the room, clothing, food, dance, and everything in between would be based on a grand British social party.

The star of the show herself was dressed in a silk, pale yellow ball gown with white lace trimming. The main color matched that of a daffodil, and while this would normally clash horribly with her hair, it somehow made her seem all the more beautiful when together with the violet shade, which had been curled into bouncy locks for the occasion. Some of it was pulled back into a half-ponytail of sorts, held by a sparkling barrette that was dotted with rubies.

Yoruichi waited as her mother hurried into the main room through a side door as she herself stood patiently in front of the large doors that would lead onto a balcony overlooking the entire room. She waited for her cue, which would be the doors opening, before floating through onto the platform with a smile on her face.

"Thank you all for coming to this event," she said politely, her voice carrying across the large room, "my family and I appreciate that you are all willing to re-establish lost ties and celebrate my birthday as well," she smiled again before gliding down the stairway as the guests made room.

As far as Shihoins were concerned, at a birthday party, the birthday boy/girl would choose the person (of opposite gender) closest to them to share the first dance with. In this dance, only those two would even be allowed on the dance floor, making this somewhat pressuring.

The Shihoin princess paid this no mind, however, as she looked around for the person she was looking for. She giggled softly when she saw him, looking awkward and attempting to blend in with the scenery, before hurrying over to him.

Sirius Black was nervous, needless to say. He hadn't really bothered with this type of fanciness since his Hogwarts days, which were quite a long time ago. He had been given a crash course of what was expected and what was going to happen before this mess, and was surprised to see the young woman headed straight for him.

She stopped right in front of him and smiled in amusement, completely ignoring his parents glowering at him from the other side of the room. She winked at him before closing her eyes, tilting her head forward slightly, and giving a deep curtsy.

The grim animagus hesitantly put his left arm behind his back and his right arm in front of him before bowing and sweeping his right arm out to clasp her left hand, as he had been taught oh so many years ago.

His own left hand moved to her hip while her right hand rested on his shoulder. She smiled reassuringly before whispering.

"I know it's the man who usually takes the lead, but I think we can fake it," she murmured, "just ignore the fact that they're watching us. Pretend it's that one time in fifth year when they did the Halloween Ball and you didn't know how to dance."

"It's the same dance?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, it is," she replied softly, "now remember. One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two three..."

As she continued, he started to remember the lessons she had given him all those years ago.

"You dance quite well for someone who hasn't been to a formal event in over twenty years," she commented aloud, as they were expected to make some sort of conversation.

"I learn from the best," he grinned, now just going through the motions.

"You learned from me, if my memory's to be trusted," she corrected.

"Exactly," he said.

"I must be quite the teacher, then," she mused.

"You _did_ manage to teach four blundering fifteen year olds how to waltz within four days," he reminded, "I'd think that you are a great teacher."

"Why thank you, Lord Sirius," she smiled graciously as they spun.

"'Lord Sirius'?" he raised an eyebrow, "where did that come from?"

"Simple," she said patiently, "in the World of the Living you successfully inherited all of the Black family properties when your parents died, being that Regulus was killed already. Though those properties now belong to Harry Potter," she glanced at the green eyed wizard, "he can't have the title as the Lord of the Black family, being that he is not a member by blood, and he's already Lord of the Potters. Therefore, until you have an heir or die yourself, you will be the Lord of the Black family," she smirked, "no matter how much your parents detest it."

He shook his head tiredly, "There's a lot more to this stuff than I know about," he muttered, "does that mean you're the head of your family too?"

"No," she said, "I defected as Shihoin head, Commander of the Onmitsukido, and captain of squad two when I left Sereitei and went into self exile a hundred years ago (screw timeline. I'm going with the way that makes sense for the oneshot. I'll figure it all out later). Now my father is head again, but I am to be reinstated soon enough."

The song ended as the two let go. Yoruichi curtsied again as Sirius made his way around a bow.

He was happy they were, once again, friends...


	35. Would You Care to Dance?

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO:** Something I came up with while I was writing the 50th chapter (OMG I'M AT FIFTY!) whose name I forgot... NO SCHOOL!... Bonus: that means I don't have to have my playing test in Orchestra until Monday cuz it's the weekend!

* * *

"Help me!" Sirius cried out dramatically as he burst into Gryffindor Common Room while Remus, Peter, and James followed.

Yoruichi looked up from her letter to Kisuke, putting down her brush, "What is it?" she chuckled, "you three looked like you were trying to run away from a giant."

"The Halloween Dance," Peter said glumly, "we want to go, but none of us know how to follow a beat, much less waltz."

"I could teach you," she offered, "Mother and Father made sure that I know how years ago."

The young Black was on his knees before she even finished. He hugged her while saying over and over, "**_THANK YOU!_**"

"Ugh! Get off, Padfoot!" she cried, pushing him away.

"It's really nice of you to be doing this, Yoruichi," Remus smiled, "but we're going to need somewhere we can learn at all."

"No prob," she said offhandedly, "we can practice in your dorm room or something. You four already have a room all to yourselves. We can just move the furniture or something."

"But why can't we use your dorm?" James frowned, "if we do it in our dorm, then I won't get to show off to Evans."

"Because if boys try and go into the girls' dorms, the stairs turn into a slide," she smiled happily, "someone was trying to get up there, and I got to sliiiiiide!"

"But won't that work the other way around?" Peter asked.

"Nope," her grin grew larger as she skipped to the stairway, "Now c'mon! You wanna learn or not?"

* * *

When they got up there and cleared the furniture away, she directed three of the boys to sit down while the last one was used as the example. This turned out to be Sirius.

She took his right hand with her left one before setting his left hand on her hip, and placing her right hand on his shoulder.

"Keep your right hand in hers and your left on her waist," she instructed, oblivious to how red her friend was getting at touching her curvy body. The fact that her shampoo and perfume was rose scented didn't help either, "When you're standing still, keep your feet together before stepping out with your right foot, and then drawing your feet together again." (I'm making this up as I go along)

She transfigured a random ball into a humanoid wooden figure before charming it to work as a demonstration. The three boys watched intently as Sirius tried to get his face to return to normal.

"When waltzing, a song will usually have three beats a measure. One, two, three... One, two, three..." the doll moved in time with her counting, "pause, step, turn... pause, step, turn... pause, step, turn..."

The purple haired girl turned to Sirius, "You wanna try first?"

The blush he had just managed to quell came back full blast as his face turned cherry red. He shook his head vigorously, "N-no thanks," he stuttered, stumbling to a sofa.

James stepped up as Peter fidgeted and Remus studied the doll's movements, "I'll go," he said confidently.

"Sure," Yoruichi stepped towards him, before taking his hand and counting much slower than she did before, "One... two... three... one... two... three..."

After all four of the boys managed to get this done, she smiled, "good enough," she commented before continuing, "When you ask a girl to dance, you bow like this," she did a fairly good imitation of and Englishman's bow, considering she bowed on a regular basis. "If she accepts, she'll curtsy," she transfigured her casual clothes into a simple white dress that flowed out at the waist.

James, once again, went first. He bowed at the waist as Yoruichi curtsied gracefully before clasping his hand again.

* * *

By the end of the week, all four boys managed to learn how to waltz adequately and how to _not_ completely flop when they messed up. Now they were all in front of the Great Hall, waiting for the doors to open to allow them inside.

"You should stop moping over Evans, Prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes, "there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Evans is the only one for me," he said stubbornly before blinking, "do you guys see Yoruichi?"

"She's over there arguing with Malfoy," Remus gestured to where Yoruichi was gesticulating wildly at the blond seventh year directly in front of the door. Lucius Malfoy was simply saying things back in cool, even tones.

She was wearing a pale pink renaissance style ball gown with lacy cream and white trimmings. Her hair was down and curled into soft bouncy ringlets (her hair is like this on purpose). The Slytherin was wearing a grass green swallow-tail jacket and dark green dress pants. A beige handkerchief was puffed at his collar and held in place by a ruby red broach (would've been silver but I think red looks better).

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do," she said heatedly, "but Dumbledore-sensei asked this of us and we'd both shame our families if we said no. So just shut up and go along with it."

He frowned, "Are you sure you're a pureblood? You hardly act like it," he stared at her intently before sneering, "I bet you're a blood traitor, aren't you?"

"Blood traitor?" she growled, "My family isn't even involved with You-Know-Who. We live in Japan, not Europe. His reign of terror has yet to reach there. And are you going to answer me or not?"

"Not," he glanced at the time, "it's nearly time to go in."

Yoruichi bit her lip before sighing. A few seconds later, the large mahogany doors opened and the students streamed inside, looking in awe at the sparkling Great Hall. Dumbledore rose from the teachers' table.

"Welcome to the Halloween Dance," he said cheerfully, "I am pleased to see the turnout of this grand occasion to see so many of our students here. When I went to Hogwarts only a few-"

McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly.

"Ah, yes, I suppose now's not the time for that," he smiled, blue eyes twinkling, "before we all get to feasting on wonderful treats and dancing the night away, please make room for the dance between the two most talented students in this school. Yoruichi Shihoin from Gryffindor and Lucius Malfoy from Slytherin."

Yoruichi's face went black as she glided into the middle of the room, Lucius matching her every step as he walked towards her. He glared at her once before bowing and murmuring, "Would you care to dance, Lady Shihoin?"

She closed her eyes and gave a polite (forced!) smile before curtsying, "It would be an honor, Master Malfoy."

The other students watched in awe as the two of them streamed gracefully around the cleared area in the middle of the Hall. They were like flowing water in a creek. So calm and smooth, never faltering... at least until a stone was throne into it. This stone, was a change in music as it went from long and soothing to fast and accented.

Dumbledore waved his wand as Yoruichi spun out of Lucius' grasp and her dress morphed into more of a Spanish style. It turned red and gold as blood red gloves appeared on her hands. Lucius' outfit changed drastically as well (I'm not really gonna bother with his clothes. Only Yoruichi's).

She then pulled herself back into his arms as they started dancing much faster than earlier, twirling and weaving in and out of each other's grasps. Sometimes their faces were at so close a proximity they could feel each other's breaths.

After going through dozens of cultural danced, the two were allowed to rest as their peers applauded loudly.

Lucius smirked, "I guess your family actually _does_ have some class after all," he said snidely as the comment traveled the room.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked stiffly.

"Oh it's nothing," he drawled, "it's just that with your mannerisms, I would've suspected that your family was far less powerful than you claimed."

"I do not believe you should make such assumptions, Master Lucius," she said coolly, "you have no knowledge of the way my family functions, after all."

"Yes, I could've sworn you were just a lowly commoner from the depths of poverty. Your family on-goings must be very sad and barely profitable," he commented arrogantly.

"You think so?" she frowned.

"Why quite so," he said in mock politeness.

"Well, Master Lucius, I must say," she said simperingly, "that _this_ is how I care for you and your thoughts," she then slapped him. Hard. She then flounced over to her friends, smirking triumphantly.

Sirius barked a laugh as the next song came on. The animagus grinned and bowed casually to her.

"Would you care to dance?"


	36. Cyberbullying

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Okay, so I was on Facebook and I saw these three IMs that someone put up. I read it and got upset because it isn't fair! So I copied it down as best as I could when I wasn't watching what I was typing, and I'm going to show you all.

* * *

Lauren Rodemers

Titled: I hate u !

OMG U WANTE TO PUT IN A HARSH WAY OK I WILL U IGNORANT LITTLE _ ! HAAHAH OHH YEA POWNED U ! AND DON'T CARE HOW MANY FRIENDS U HAVE I AM FOCUSED ON MY LITTLE _ ! OK ! OK CUS I WEMT THERE AND I AM WRITING IN CAPS CUS I WANT TO MAKE A POINT AND CUS I AM SOOOOOOO PISSE OFF AT U ! THATS Y CUS U SUCH A _ THAT'S Y ! AND IF U HAVE NOTICED I DIDN'T CUSS I USED BLANKS AND U BETTER CARE WHEN I BLOCK U BECAUSE U R A FAT KID NO ONE WANTS TO BE WITH EVERYONE HATES U AND I WILL SHOW HOW MEAN I CAN BE ! JUST WATCH MY PICS AS THEY EMBARRASS THE CRAP OUT OF U ! U LITTLE _ ! AND I WILL USE MAC IN THERE BECAUSE IT'S WAS HIS STATUS THAT'S Y AND WE CAN COMMENT HOWEVER TIMES I WANT ! I AM A LOT BIGFER STRONGER SMARTER THAN U AND I BET WHEN U MOM TOOK THE KIDS TO SEA WORLD AND RAN OUT SAYING THE WHALE GOT OUT ! HABABABABABBAAHAHAHAHAH OWNED U ! AND NO ONE SAYS POWNED BTW THAT'S WHAT GEEKS SAY ! FYI!AHHAH THAT'S MY MEAN SIDE ! AND DON'T COMMENT AGAIN AND DON'T TALK TO ME ORY BEST FRIEND THAT WAY ! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THE BUS ANYMORE SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE UR FAT UGLY FACE EVER IN MY LIFE AND I AM GLAD U GUYS ARE GONE TO SHEPTON NEXT YEAR CUS I WOMT HAVE TO SEE U FAT LAZY BUTT EVERY DAY ! THAT WILL MAKEY 8TH GRADE YEAR PERFECT HAVEMT U ANNOYED ENOUGH PEOPLE IN UR LIFE MAYBE THATS Y U DON'T HVE MANY FRIENDS AWWW poor baby ... HAHAH NOT ! I AM WAYYYY RICHER THAN U ! OWNED U ! U BUT WHOLE ! NOW DON'T MESSAGE ME AGAIN

* * *

Apparently the girl it was supposed to be for never even _spoke_ to dear Miss Rodemers. I really don't think that's fair. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is this cyberbullying? And isn't cyberbullying illegal?

Complaints I have about this: Why is the girl claiming she's smarter than her when she has horrible grammar, spelling, is in the grade below the girl who's receiving this, and said girl is asian (not that I'm trying to be racist, but she really is smart).

Lauren said that Powned is what geeks say, but didn't she use it earlier in the IM?

And she's richer than her? It's the work of your parents, Lauren. Not. You. What does money have to do with anything anyway?

And this _IS_ a real IM. I've seen the girl who received this (but not Lauren) and I can't believe she isn't gonna do anything about it.

For security reasons, please don't ask me who the receiver was.


	37. Cruel to be Kind

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO:** Something I wrote a loooong time ago.

* * *

It was an hour after the Final Battle, but most of the wizards and witches had already left. Families and friends were still mourning for their lost loved ones, while the souls of those wizards and witches tried vainly to return to their bodies, only to find they couldn't. Aurors had arrived and had finished rounding up the last of the living Death Eaters. Now the only two left were Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, in the form of some sort of door. When it faded, if left two women behind. One of them was grinning madly while the other just stood, stiff and silent.

"Yoruichi?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "is that you?"

"Huh? Oh hello, Professor!" she smiled happily, "how are you?"

"You!" Harry shouted, flashing back to the summer after his third year, "I-I've seen you before!"

"Hmm?" she stared at him blankly before smiling, "You're the kid that was with Moony four years ago! Harry, right? My God, you really look like Prongs."

"Yoruichi-sama," the as-of-yet-unidentified woman said hesitantly, "I don't believe we're here to socialize. Look at the pluses; they're trying to attack that human boy."

She rolled her eyes, "I can see that, Soifon... uh oh..." their chains of fate were eroding. Fast. "A wizard's Chain of Fate dissolves faster than the average human. Keep the hollows away from him. I'll konso the rest of them."

"Hai!" she rushed towards him while drawing her zanpakuto, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Yoruichi was rounding up the rest of the souls (which looked strange to the humans because they couldn't see them), and was trying to calm them down.

"You'll be fine," she reassured, taking out the small blade that was her zanpakuto, quickly tapping the nearest plus, "You are going to Sereitei, a peaceful place."

"'Sereitei'?" the (only) metamorphmagus furrowed her eyebrows, "Court of Pure Souls?"

"Well that's a cheesy name," the redhead remarked.

She frowned, but continued the konso.

"Yoruichi-sama!" the petite woman shouted.

She turned and yelled, "Moony!" the wizards could now see the grotesque monster that used to be Vincent Crabbe. He was holding up the sickly form of Remus Lupin, who was thrashing uselessly.

"P-professor Lupin?" the scarred boy gaped. He took a step forward, but was stopped as 'Soifon' thrust her arm in front of him before kicking another one of those monsters.

"Fool!" she snapped, "are you so much of an imbecile that you would willingly run into danger unarmed? You really are related to Kurosaki!"

"Who?"

She didn't respond, merely trying to fight back the demons. There were even more than before as the chains of fate ate in on themselves. Yoruichi had given up on trying to konso any of them and now joined her protege in guarding the war hero. Despite herself, McGonagall had left long ago, forced out by the danger.

That same blinding light that had started all of this reappeared as a figure stepped out.

"Sorry I'm so late," a voice said, "Oji-san had be a little tied up." He stepped towards them as the light disappeared, "You've grown a lot, Harry-itoko-san."

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm your second cousin on you mother's side," he paused before introducing himself, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, look out!" the purple haired woman shouted, "Hollow right behind you!"

He turned and ducked just as another of those 'hollows' swiped at his head. He casually swung his hand at it and it promptly disintegrated.

She gasped as the weary man's chain dissolved, and he was forced to undergo the painful process of Hollowification, "Moony, no!" her cries were in vain, however, as all those present watched on in horror at the heartless soul of Remus Lupin.

"Yoruichi-sama, he's coming!" Soifon yelled as the monster turned to his childhood friend and best friend's son. He roared and lunged for them.

"Must... eat..." He growled, "Must eat the soul of... Harry Potter..."

"W-what?" the seventeen year old said as his eyes widened fearfully, "W-why would he want to eat me?"

The orange haired boy shifted in front of his second cousin, "Hollows go after those they were closest to in life. Does he have any family?"

"Tonks is dead and that purple haired woman tapped her with a sword. Teddy's with his mother-in-law," he stuttered nervously, "I'm not even blood related to him! But my dad was his best mate..."

"Then unless there's someone else in this room he's close to, then he's definitely after you... Yoruichi, watch out!"

The goddess turned and blocked the strike coming from the monster, grabbing his paw like hands as she did so.

"Yoruichi!" the creature hissed.

She lowered her head slightly so her bangs covered her eyes, "There is someone, Kurosaki-san. For five years, Remus and I were best friends, along with the other three Marauders, which includes your oji-san. Circumstances broke us apart after the fifth year, however."

"Circumstances? What do you mean circumstances!" the (not quite sure what he is) werewolf roared, "You abandoned us after Sirius made that comment about that stupid kid! Even after we tried to make things up, you denied us, Yoruichi Shihoin!"

Her body tensed as she said in a low tone, "That 'stupid kid' as you put it, was the son of a good friend of mine. And I told you before, don't you dare say that about Kuchiki Byakuya! You have no idea what you're talking about; you have no heart, no feelings. You're nothing but a mindless beast driven by instinct." Her grip on her blade tightened as she jumped towards him, sword raised high, "So die, Hollow!" she shouted.

Harry screamed in desperation as the zanpakuto drove through the mask of his mentor, successfully killing him the second time within the past twenty-four hours. He turned to Yoruichi, "Why did you do that?" he demanded angrily.

She dropped to the floor, and faced him with sad eyes before speaking one of the many verses all shinigami learned upon entering the Gotei. "To live, to die.

To, laugh to cry.

You must harm the ones you love.

You must keep them from the danger.

And so, to survive,

One must be cruel to be kind."


	38. I've found my Heart

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Something I came up with while thinking about slapping people in PE

* * *

The lone figure hovered ominously by the window, watching the on-goings inside while taking care not to be noticed. His attention turned as a girl walked in, laughing and chatting with her black haired friend.

He reached towards his right eye, and scratched it, pulling something out, before holding it in front of himself. "And so," he whispered, "you have finally arrived. Let it begin, Onna." He then crushed the spherical object in his hand, subjecting everyone inside the schoolroom to his memories.

The room suddenly transformed into a dark, disgusting place. A golden shield was planted firmly above two limp figures, humming in power. In front of it stood an auburn haired girl, who looked angry and resentful as she stared at the raven haired man in front of her.

"You can heal them even if they're that badly injured?" he asked, emerald green eyes betraying no real emotion, "That's a valuable power. Come with me, Onna."

"Wha...?"

"Do not speak," he ordered, "You will say 'Yes'. Anything else and I will kill. But not you." Strange screens appeared behind him. And orange haired teen falling as blood fell out of his chest. A white haired boy covered in ice, trying to get up. A strawberry blond woman looking on in shock, while blood dried on her face. "I'll kill your friends.

"Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friend's necks. Nothing more." Her expression had long since turned to one of shock and slight fear. "Understand, Onna, that this is not a negotiation. It's an order." His face was ominous, half shrouded in shadow as the expressionless remained.

"Aizen-sama desires that power of yours, and I am under orders to bring you back unharmed. I will only say it once more; Come with me; Onna."

The scene suddenly changed to a large and spacious room. It looked comfortable, but had a lonely and depressed air to it. The two figures were still there. The girl was standing in the moonlight, her head turned to him, as he stood behind her, hands in his pockets, emotionless.

"Enter," he stepped aside as a strange figure came in, rolling a tray of food. The servant bowed and left, "Eat," he ordered.

The girl stared at him in silent defiance, "I don't want it," she said simply, yet with more force than usual.

"Until Aizen-sama says otherwise, staying alive is one of your duties," he said, "Eat!"

Her eyes widened, but she still refused.

"Shall I force it down your throat?" he threatened, still retaining his cool demeanor, "Or would you rather be strapped down and given IVs?"

"Sadu-kun isn't dead!" she said insistently, voice wavering. It seemed like she had said this already.

"You're annoying me," but you wouldn't be able to tell from his expression, "It doesn't matter one way or another. What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry, I'm sure he's still alive'? Ridiculous. I am not here to comfort you. I don't understand why are you so fixated on life and death? At any rate, your friends will soon be annihilated. So what if that's one step closer? They should have seen this coming from the start."

"Stop it," she whispered.

"If they couldn't see it coming, the fault lies in their own foolishness. Laughing them off as a group of idiots would be sufficient. Why can't you do that? If it were me, and my friends entered Hueco Mundo without first gauging their strength, I'd be infuriated by their stupidity."

She finally moved, stepping forward angrily with her hand raised. Her smooth, soft palm connected with his pale, bony cheek, throwing his head sharply to the side. She stood breathing heavily, trying not to let the sadness and anger overcome her.

He glanced at her, and turned to the door. As he left, he said, "I will return in an hour. If you haven't eaten by then, I will tie you down and force it down your throat. Keep that in mind." The heavy door shut, leaving her alone in the dark once more.

There came another flash. They were in the same room, and the air seemed somewhat lighter.

"You feel no fear because your nakama are here?" he asked with veiled disbelief, "Don't tell me... you actually mean that?"

"Yes," she answered simply, a touch of fear in her eyes "When I first heard that they had come here to save me, I was a little happy... and incredibly sad. I only came here to protect all of them... why did they have to come after me? Why couldn't they understand? That's what I thought.

"But when I felt Kuchiki-san collapse, when i saw Kurosaki-kun fighting, suddenly none of that seemed to matter anymore. I just hoped that Kurosaki-kun wouldn't get hurt... just... hoped that everybody would be all right. And that was when... I realized.

" 'Ahhh,' I thought, 'This is how everyone else must have felt.' because if any one of them were ever to suddenly disappear, the way I did, I'm sure I, too, would do exactly the same thing..." she had somewhat of a thoughtful expression on her face, much softer than the one she originally had. "I'm sure that's what it means, to make your hearts 'as one' "

He stood emotionlessly, "Hearts, you say?" he said questioningly, "You humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought."

He was walking toward her, arm outstretched and resting on her chest, "What is this 'heart'? If I tear open your chest, will I see it? If I smash open your skull, will I see it?" The room, the people, and the furniture suddenly froze as if paused and faded.

Now there was another scene. The girl was there, the man was there, but he looked different. His eyes were different colors, as were his tear marks. His single horn had turned into two. He was a topless skeleton that with a long, deadly tail swishing out. He was paper thin as well.

There was someone else there as well. The same orange haired teen from earlier. He stood there, shocked. The only thing remaining of whatever his top was, was a sleeve on his right arm. He was wearing black pants suspended by a white cloth, and he held a thin, black sword with a chain dangling off the end.

_"What is that?" _the man thought, _"What would I see if I cracked open your chest? If I broke open your skull, what would I see inside? You humans say the word so easily, just like-"_

He looked at the girl, who stared back with sad eyes. They reached slowly towards each other, _"Oh, I get it."_ she tried to grab him, but his hand dissolved into ash a split second before she could, _"This is it. This here in my hand."_ The last thing he saw was the girl, _"The Heart."_

The rough scenery faded away, leaving the shocked students back in the classroom.

A girl, the same from the flashbacks, chocked out a sob as she stumbled onto a desk to support herself. The orange haired boy approached her.

"Inoue," the seventeen year old smiled softly, "It'll be alright. Hold on, I've got a surprise for you." He turned to the window and called out, "You can stop hiding now, Ulquiorra."

"Hai," the lone figure from earlier, who was also the green eyed man stepped into the room. A small smile graced his lips as he slowly walked towards her.

"W-who are you?" her black haired friend stuttered, remembering the attack in the park all those years ago.

He paused before turning to her, "I am the former Cuatra espada and newly appointed sanseki of the gobantai. Cifer Ulquiorra."

He focused his attention back to the shocked girl before taking her hands softly, "Thank you, Onna. I have found it."

"W-what?" she managed to get out.

"Kokoro."

* * *

I'm trying to cut down on the amount of Japanese used in my chappies, to help the readers who don't know what it means. Btw, Kokoro means Heart; in Japanese, there isn't really any words for plurals or the word 'the' so I just put Heart


	39. Shame

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Something I came up with yesterday after I read Stainless and was trying to go to sleep. You need to read it to understand.

To Fan O' Fanfic: Please do not sue/kill/rape/mug me. I just had to do this because that fic is so freakin' awesome.

WARNING: a few (incredibly slight and barely noticeable) sexual references.

Toshiro is quickly replacing Yoruichi as my favorite character. My sister has yet to know. Speaking of her, did you know that last Thursday (January 27, 2011) my sister fainted from dehydration? And then last Saturday she had to go to the hospital cuz she tripped over our (cute!) stepsister's foot and cut her forehead on the corner of my desk? Ah, and this Tuesday and Wednesday (February 1-2, 2011) we have bad weather days so we don't have to go to school! *Cheers* but now I'm wondering how we're going to do the Fifth grade demo...

While I am still on this (incredibly long) AN, would you guys mind reading a little journal thingy I have to vent? It's on Fictionpress and the url to my fictionpress is on my profile.

Sorry for the rough ending. I was trying to finish this because I really wanna put it up cuz I really want someone to go look on my Fictionpress thing cuz my sister is so _**ANNOYING!**_

P.S. the majority of the stuff above was typed weeks ago and I have been trying to get this thing done for weeks now.

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he and Matsumoto stood among the congregated group of high ranking officers. Captains and lieutenants were required to attend the ceremony to welcome the new Academy graduates into Sereitei.

A man in the group smirked before pointing him out to the beautiful woman beside him. He then haughtily walked forward.

"Boy! Get me some sake!" he barked, stunning just about everyone except his company.

The ice wielder's eyes narrowed, "I do not think I am entitled to fetch sake for an unseated officer," he said coolly, only to be sent reeling by a sharp slap from the woman.

_"Do you know what you've done, boy? You have angered our Lord! You have brought shame upon me once again!" _the woman's voice said shrilly, saying the words exactly in sync as his memory.

"'Our Lord'?" he echoed, ignoring the strange memory that popped spontaneously into his skull as well as the sting in his cheek, "I do not believe I have met you before."

"You dare defy your own mother?" she screeched. All those present were shocked into silence.

"Mother?" his eyes widened as he worked to connect the woman in front of him with the woman from his memories. He must've been a sight, eyes wide and shocked, somewhat unseeing, as his hands slowly reached up to grasp his throbbing head.

Matsumoto hurried over to him, "Taicho!" she gasped, "daijobu?"

"I'm fine, Matsumoto," he said quickly, shaking himself out of his stupor before glaring at the woman in front of him, "My own mother? I have no mother, onna," he said sharply, matching her sharp tone, "I have a grandmother, a lieutenant, and a few close friends. But I have no mother, Hitsugaya Omoe," he seethed, "and as for bringing shame to you... when I was alive, I brought shame to you for merely _existing_, when it was in fact, _you_ who decided to go to bed with my father.

"And I have no lord," he continued, "I am not a servant, I am not a noble. I am a captain from the Rukongai who worked his way up after being murdered by his own _Lord_," he said the word mockingly, "and being left by him and his uncaring mother to die in a blizzard."

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Matsumoto murmured softly, stunned at this revelation.

"'Hitsugaya'?" Omoe shrieked, "I thought I told you that you would _not _have my last name, you insolent boy!"

Cold teal eyes bore into her own, glowing with hatred, "Do you think I had another name to take, onna?" he scoffed, "I didn't. If you had been so _kind_ as to tell me my father's name, I would have gladly taken his instead of your foul name."

"You little bastard!" The 'Lord' snarled as he grabbed his blade and swung at him. Many gasped, it was illegal to raise your blade to someone who had the rank of captain. "I'll-"

"You'll what?" Toshiro growled back, "You'll take me on another one of your little hunting trips in the middle of the winter, force me to fetch you sake when I'm practically frozen solid, then try to go hunting? Especially when it's me you're hunting!" his reiatsu swirled angrily around the young captain, "I remember everything you did, kiisama! You slashed at my arm and forced me to run, then cut my leg and near kicked me to death when I couldn't run any longer! Then you threw your sword _straight through my lung!_

_"_You forced me to drown in my own blood! And you!" he turned to Omoe, as fury strengthened his reiatsu and threw his hair around viciously, "You just sat there, when you own son _died_ in front of you! You did _NOTHING!_"

"What was I supposed to do?" she scoffed, "you're a bastard child. I don't see a reason why I should have saved a bastard child, whether he was my son or not."

Byakuya frowned and stepped forward. He was the highest ranking noble there, and did not agree with this woman's views, "Even if Hitsugaya-taicho was a bastard child, he was your kin. Are you really so heartless you would allow him to die?"

"He was a bastard child!" she repeated disdainfully.

"My younger sister came from one of the worst districts of Rukongai," he said, "she was adopted into my family, and I would protect her with my life. Even a bastard child does not deserve to be abandoned by his family, especially when it's their fault he's a bastard child in the first place."

"And who are you to say such things?" the Lord asked rudely.

"I am the twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki Family and rokubantai taicho," he said coldly, "Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Well then, I have no idea why you think it would be acceptable to help a bastard!" the Lord exclaimed, "he's fortunate he was allowed to stay in the castle in the first place!"

"'Fortunate'?" the young captain snarled, "I would've much more fortunate if you had abandoned me in the village when I was first born! I still have the scars from when you beat me!" at this, his hand reached towards the place where he knew a short, thin stab mark lay.

"You dare treat me with such disrespect?" the Lord thundered (I have nothing else to call him).

"What do you expect me to do?" Toshiro mocked, "Grovel at your feet going 'I live only to serve you, my Lord', 'My life is for you to use as you see fit, my Lord', or 'You are a man of true wisdom, my Lord, I am honored to serve you'? Those days are long gone, kiisama!"

He walked several paces closer to the offending rookie, "In those days, you were the master and I was the peasant. Now it's a different situation. I am a captain, and you are but a lowly unseated officer."

He was thrown back by another slap. Omoe looked furiously at her son. The boy glowered back.

"Stop angering our Lord, you foolish boy!" she screeched, "I will not have you shaming me more than you already have!"

"Stop saying he's my Lord!" he shouted back, "that stopped the day he murdered me! And you aren't much better, b*tch! When I was dying and reached out for you, I was begging for you to help me, to save me! All you did was say you were cold and leave. You never once looked back, simply left and leave me to die!"

At this point, the boy genius was enraged. He looked up furiously at his 'mother'. "I don't know what it was that killed me," he snarled, "The blood in my lungs, the pain from the stab, the cold from the snow, or you abandoning me like you did. I lived my life trying to earn your praise. The one time I did that, it was for groveling like a shallow fool," he spat bitterly, "to a man who wouldn't know the blade of his sword from the hilt."

"That is enough, Hitsugaya-taicho," Yamamoto boomed.

The prodigy twisted his head to look at him, "Sotaicho, please," he said, still growling at the two, "I c-"

"That is enough!" Toshiro gasped as the man's fiery reiatsu forced him to his knees. His wide eyed stared at the floor, trying not to break under the pressure.

"You are a captain, and therefore expected to set an example," he said firmly, "and to _not_ discriminate against new recruits."

"H-hai, sotaicho," he gasped, "S-sumimasen."

The man did this for a few more seconds before allowing the young captain to get up. He stumbled to his feet and swayed dangerously until his lieutenant helped to support him.

"Except for the two standing before me, all recruits are to report to their new barracks immediately. The third seats are waiting for you outside and will be identified by order of sequence." He commanded.

The crowd as a whole bowed before dispersing towards the exits. Rangiku helped her captain sit on the floor as the rest of the captains and lieutenants retreated to the sides of the walls, dragging the two with them.

"Explain to me why you harbor such a vengeance towards those two," Yamamoto said.

Toshiro looked up pleadingly into his superior's eyes, "Sotaicho... please," he said quietly, "I'd rather not discuss it."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, all that I can clearly understand is that it concerns your human life," he said, "we have enough chaos within Sereitei at present time. We cannot afford the chaos of watching a captain's vendetta against two unseated officers while we have little to no information explaining it."

He bit his lip as Rangiku rubbed her captain's shoulders soothingly. Lazy as she was, she knew her captain inside out.

The young ice wielder sighed before speaking, "When I was alive, I was indeed a bastard child," he winced when confessing it, "I was the son of Hitsugaya Omoe and a samurai who had strayed from his lord. I never knew my father's name, but his head was cut off and placed upon his own spear, before it was displayed in front of the castle we lived in. I was always told I was a disgrace to my mother, and that I should have never existed. The only thing I wanted was to please my mother, but the only way I could do that was by serving and praising my former Lord.

"One day my Lord and his men went on a hunting trip, and brought Mother and me along with them. It was the dead of winter and freezing cold. I had to stay in a very thin tent that I only had because I managed to get it before we left. When I could barely move my limbs, my Lord had me fetch his sake. A while later when he was thoroughly drunk, he called me back into the tent and told me that he and his men had nothing to hunt that day."

His fists clenched in anger and despair, "He asked me if I thought they should be able to hunt. I said yes. He took out his sword and cut my arm, and told me to run. I tried to protest but he wounded my leg for it, so I ran. I wasn't able to run very far, and I tripped. One of his men called for him, because he had found me, and he stepped on my back and kicked me over. He told me to get up, but I couldn't. He kicked me several more times because of it." He closed his eyes, trying vainly not to remember the pain, "He said something about me defying him and-" he choked on his breath, "- and he threw his sword through my lung."

Rangiku started rubbing her captain with more pressure and more affection, and he could hear Hyorinmaru's comforting roars.

"I looked at Mother, she just sat there. She didn't care that I was dying, and asked if they could return because she was cold. My Lord agreed before calling me pathetic. Then they left. They just left me on the ground to die, never casting back a glance," he reached his sleeve before pulling it up, showing a long scar, "To this day I still have all three of the scars, even though they were cast on my body instead of my soul.

"Mother never cared for me. She just housed me because it would look bad of her to turn away her own son. I tried to run to the village nearby as often as I could, but one day she found me there, and forbid me from leaving the castle." his eyes were downcast so no one could see his expression, "I couldn't stay away, though, I had to go back, so I did. When I got there, the villagers yelled at me and chased me away, even the children I had played with just a few days before," he gave a bitter smile, "I guess people will shun me forever, just for being who I am."

Too focused on his own thoughts, Hitsugaya didn't notice his mother taking long strides across the polished wooden floor until she was upon him, and he didn't notice the sharp pain in his cheek until the force of the strike threw him a good three yards or so.

"Stop talking like we're the devil, you wretched boy!" she screeched as he suddenly had the wind kicked out of him. Memories of the night he died came back full force at the vaguely familiar scenario, and the most he could do in response was widen his eyes and let out a choked gasp.

His former Lord stepped forward as well, giving him a strong kick to the head. The last thing he was aware of before he blacked out was Unohana rushing to him while Kuchiki pulled back the two rouge graduates.


	40. The Ice Age I

I do not own anything.

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Something I've been trying to figure out the plotline to. Sort of a side story to Hero Relations. Not really sure what I'm gonna do with this, though. This is sixteen years after the current Hero Relations (When Harry has James, Albus, Lily and all that loveliness).

This will relate to the Harry Potter/Bleach crossover I will eventually post about Harry and Toshiro being related (at this point the family tree is just a big garbled mess). I'm sorry if this is not scientifically correct but I have yet to learn anything about the Ice Age at school.

And for what I said in _I've Found my Heart, _please ignore it. I don't think I'll be able to cut down on the Japanese.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he stepped into his family home. In front of him were his sisters, his father, his English relatives, and his spiritually aware friends.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, guys," he said to the Brits.

"No problem," Ron grunted as he tried to keep Rose and Hugo from fighting.

"What's going on, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked casually.

He frowned and sat in a chair, "I'm gonna get straight to the point. Toshiro's been gaining too much power at once for him to handle and he can't release it in Soul Society. When this happens every few thousand years, the one who holds this power is sent to the World of the Living to release it. There's still evidence of the last time this happened. It was the Ice Age."

"You mean a little boy can hold enough power to create the Ice Age?" Molly said in disbelief.

"Hai," he nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Actually, that was one of the milder scenarios. The fact that he'll probably kill off just about everything isn't really considered bad with the current situation in this world. Someone or other in Tokyo has created a machine that can sense and pinpoint reiatsu. The human race as a whole is learning too much about the spiritual plane, so this is sort of like a cleansing effect. A select group of each species will be chosen and will be given enough reiatsu to survive.

"Toshiro's being sent to Antarctica in three days to release his reiatsu. According to the juuniibantai, Earth will be completely frozen over exactly fourty-eight hours after that. Sotaicho's given me permission to bring any human that has knowledge of the spiritual world through the senkaimon, a painless way of destroying the human body. My own body's to be destroyed using that method as well." He sighed, "I really don't want to be doing this, but preparations are already underway and this is a better way to die than to freeze to death."

"I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Orihime smiled sadly, "I'll miss the World of the Living, but I'll go, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah, so will I," Chad agreed.

"I suppose I have to," Uryuu nodded.

One by one, the humans slowly agreed to going to Soul Society for good. Isshin was already grabbing miniature versions of his Masaki posters.

The berry head led them to the Urahara Shoten. Seeing as his body was to be disposed of as well, he couldn't be the one to open the senkaimon.

"Ah! Ichigo-kun! You're finally here!" the blond man grinned goofily from behind his hat, "Well then, let's go. Jinta and Ururu are done closing up the shop, and Tessai's got the senkaimon prepared out back."

"Where's Shinji and the others?" he asked.

"They already left yesterday," he gave a mysterious smile, "Sereitei's supposed to be making a new group exclusively for hybrids, right?"

"Aa. We don't have to go if we don't wanna," he replied, already heading for the cramped space behind the candy shop. "That's why Ulquiorra and I are still in the gobantai, and sotaicho won't let Grimmjow go if Ulquiorra doesn't."

"Hmm... alright! Well, off we go then!" the man summoned several dozen butterflies (as the Potter/Weasley Clan has quite a few members, even without Teddy), and they walked through the gate that would end their lives in the World of the Living.

* * *

Three days later found the gobantai taicho back in Karakura Town along with some of his squadron. He was standing in midair with a thick sweater on instead of his shihakusho, trying not to watch as his hometown froze and the deceased souls phased through the thick layer of ice and snow.

He took a breath before calling in a loud voice (in order to reach the shinigami that were on the other side of the town), "Begin the konso!"

The civilians looked around in confusion at the circle of black robed figures as they shouted as one, "Hai!" before jumping down and drawing their zanpakutos.

The orange haired teen jumped down as well, Momo following behind him, "Are you sure you're up to this, taicho?" she called over the howling wind, "I know it's hard for you to see Karakura Town destroyed like this. You don't have to take part in the konso if you don't want to. There's enough of us to cover it all."

He shook his head as they landed and looked back at her, "I wouldn't be able to bear it if I didn't help this town go in peace, after I helped with the destruction of it. Don't worry about me, Momo. Just konso them with the others."

She saluted sillily in an effort of lighten his mood, "Hai, Kurosaki-taicho!"

He gave a small smile, "You're great, Momo."

She grinned and took out Tobiume with a small zipping sound before rushing to another area of souls.

He grabbed Zangetsu and started konsoing the souls, as he and his men slowly made their way to the center of what used to be Karakura Town.

A few hours later, Ichigo sighed and pulled a weary hand over his face, "Why did sotaicho choose the gobantai to go to Karakura Town of all places?"

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice whimpering, "I-Ichigo?"

All activity within hearing range stopped, as the reapers stopped to stare at the man who dared call their captain by his first name. They were used to it in Soul Society, sure, with his relatives and whatnot, but not some random plus soul.

He stiffined and slowly opened his eyes. Once they saw who spoke, they snapped open as wide as they could. Besides the chattering teeth of the pluses and the wailing of the wind, the only thing that could be heard was the choked gasps of the strong and scowling taicho.

In front of him was the crouched, shivering forms of his classmates from his high school years. _"That's right,"_ he thought dazedly, _"Today's supposed to be the 10 year class reunion._"

"Taicho!"

"Kurosaki-taicho!"

"Daijobu?" the black robed figures surrounded him worriedly as he stumbled. Momo quickly grabbed him and tried to support him with her small frame, or at least help him get a gentler drop to the ground.

He slowly fell onto his knees, staring in shock at the ones he went to school with.

"G-guys," he managed, "Oh God..."

"Taicho!" the lieutenant cried, "I told you that you shouldn't help with the konso!" she bit her lip before turning to the officers, "Stay back. I'll help taicho get to the yonbantai."

"Hai, fukutai-"

"No!" Ichigo said sharply. They stared at him in disbelief. He heaved himself off the ground and onto his feet, trying to calm down in spite of the fact he was standing in front of the people he had just _let **die**_. "It's alright, Momo. I'll handle thing here."

"But taicho-!" the small girl tried to protest.

"Yamero!" he commanded, "remember your place, Hinamori-_fukutaicho_. I know you're just trying to help but just stop," he sighed, "I promised to protect these people years ago, but I had just knowingly let them die. The least I can do is konso them. Just go back to the Sereitei with the men. I'll come back later, when I'm done here."

"H-hai," she said, voice wavering slightly before hesitantly opening the senkaimon and leading the the officers through.

He waited for the door to click shut before closing his eyes and facing his former classmates. He fingered his hilt and thought about what to do, _"I don't want to konso them,"_ he thought, _"If I do, I won't know where they'll end up. Some of them never had a glimmer of reiatsu in life, even with mine saturating everything. They will never make it into the Academy. The gate keepers will not believe them when they claim they're my nakama,"_ He frowned, _"There's only one way."_

"I'm sorry I can't explain anything to you guys," he said in a soft tone, the one he used when he was feeling upset, "I don't have enough time without it seeming suspicious. Just follow me." He took his blade and inserted into thin air before turning it like a key. He summoned a couple dozen or so butterflies (like Urahara had done only a few days ago) and gestured for his friends to follow him in.

They looked at him uncertainly before Keigo took a slow step forward. Mizuiro followed him and it all went on from there.

"W-where are we?" Michiru asked once they got inside the creepy looking place, "This place looks sort of familiar."

"It should," he said, watching from a few yards away, "Do you remember that time in Senior year when that man came, Cifer Ulquiorra?"

"I remember," Keigo shuddered, "He gave me the creeps."

"The first... scene he showed you. It was of this same place. With Orihime, remember?"

"Speaking of hime-chan, where is she?" Chizuru whined, "she's been gone for three whole days and I wanna see her!" Yes, here she was, fourty-four years old and still lusting after her high school friend. Though, she didn't notice that she looked as she did when she was fifteen years old...

"She's at the other side of this place," he responded, before starting to walk, "Feel free to dawdle as long as you want. Time moves much faster in here than the outside. This path should lead straight to my personal quarters, by the way. When we get out, do not leave the room. It'll be too dangerous for you to."

"What's happening, anyway?" Ryo asked irritably.

He ran a hand through his hair before saying in a solemn tone, "I'm sorry guys, but you're not alive anymore."

Shock adorned their faces in various ways, depending on the person, and they couldn't speak. The gobantai taicho took the time to continue explaining.

"The place we are going is the Soul Society. The closest thing to Heaven that really exists. In the Soul Society, there are people called shinigami that live in the center of Soul Society, the Sereitei. One of the shinigami, a very powerful one in fact, has the ability to control ice," he explained, "However, his power has been building up inside of his body, and he can't hold it in anymore. He has been sent to Antarctica to release his power. To create another Ice Age and to make sure the human race doesn't know to much about the spiritual plane."

"That machine..." understanding dawned on Mizuiro's face, "The one that tracks that strange energy."

He nodded, "Careful. We're about to exit. Try not to make too much noise."

He waited until they had all left until he came out himself, "I'm going to see if the coast is clear for you guys to get the hell out of here," he opened the door and stepped out, only to be forced to the ground with his hands bound behind his back. He craned his neck up to see the niibantai taicho staring down coldly at him.

"You've been caught, Kurosaki."


	41. Der Furher den Tod

I do not own anything

First of all, I am so so so so soooo sorry for not updating! I have other one-shots I'm working on, but the key word is working on. I have a severe case of writers' block coupled with the headache of finals and freaking out about my viola (the A string snapped and my mom ordered a new one. It took a while but it finally arrived on Monday).

Sumimasen, minna!

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO:** We're reading Parallel Journeys in school and I came up with this. I give credit to the person who wrote A Glitch in Time (too lazy to go look it up...) for the idea about Hitler not committing suicide.

Again: Screw plot lines.

I know I really have no right to be writing about the supposed death of one of the most horrible people to walk this Earth, but I really wanted to try it out.

My sister just fainted again... It's Sunday, April 24, 2011

* * *

Yoruichi bowed to the stern man in front of her. There was trouble in the World of the Living. It was the year 1938 and the Adolf Hitler's rise and suspicious actions in Germany forewarned disaster. In an event like this, the Onmitsukido would be in charge of eliminating him in order to decrease suspicion (as usually the madman was being showered with attention), however he was obviously not one to be taken lightly. Therefore their commander was sent.

She quickly left to inform her family and subordinates that she would be on a mission in the World of the Living for an indefinite amount of time, as well as to set up plans to make sure everything didn't fall apart. The other captains would be informed later on.

When she arrived in Germany, she took several months in order to set up her files, running around the place and using the Kikanshinki to change people's memories so they would fit with her story. Before she had left, she had gotten a gigai that changed her hair color, eye color, skin color, and apparent age. The man she was sent to assassinate didn't seem to like those who were different, thus she was now a girl around fourteen who had been brought up surrounded by anti-Semitism. She had golden hair (much like her original eyes), pale skin (that she found looked very weird on her), and deep blue eyes (which she found made wonderful puppy eyes). The rest of her natural beauty was untouched. In other words? She was the figurehead of an ideal Aryan girl.

Her carefully created personality only emphasized this. As soon as her records were set up, she signed up for the Bund Deutscher Madel in der Hitlerjugend (League of German Girls in the Hitler Youth). Once in, she obeyed her superiors here as she would her father when she was young: completing the task perfectly, going above and beyond, and _never_ questioning their decisions. Even outside of her assignments and meetings she acted as though she was still in them. She was now Evelyn Nageli, the envy of the Bund Deutscher Madel, and the single girl with the most powerful German potential in all the Fatherland.

This was one of the ways the Onmitsukido got rid of idiots like Hitler. These sort of men were charismatic and quick to take advantage of it. In the short amount of time between when the local shinigami noticed them and Sereitei was informed, they would have a legion of followers who would surely revolt violently if they died, whether it be suicide or murder.

One, or sometimes two, of them would go undercover and work their way up to the person's personal aid (or as close as they can get to it), and wait out the war they would inevitably cause. When it seemed as though the guy was surely going to lose, they would wait until he was alone, and kill him and any witnesses, making sure it seemed as though he was either murdered or committed suicide. Which one depended on who was watching.

It was a very slow process. She managed to climb up the positions for the Bund Deutscher Madel quickly enough, but when it came to actual government jobs...

She found herself in a waiting room with seven men, in an interview with der Furher's second-in-command. Apparently, they were the eight most promising, but der Furher needed to decide which of them were the best suited to be his personal attendant. However, due to the fact she was a _girl_ (note the sarcasm), he had sent that man instead.

He took them into an adjoining room one by one for a personal interview. When it was her turn, she came in looking as professional as she dared.

"What qualities do you have that would make you a good candidate?" he asked.

"I am very hardworking," she began, "I have been taught from birth that the Jews were the cause of all our misfortune and they should be given the worst punishments in existence. I have been trained in diplomacy and I am fluent in all the major languages of the world as well as several minor ones, making me very able to sooth the other countries. I am willing to give up my life for der Furher and use any means necessary to help him drive the Jews out of this place and make the Reich flourish. I have also been brought up in a strict environment. If treaty doesn't work to have the other nations calm down, I can, and will, use force and kill everyone who stands in our way."

He nodded, looking over her file. He stood up and led her back into the waiting room. Being a woman, she had been the last one interviewed. "Thank you for your patience. I will take the results to der Furher and you will be informed of the outcomes tomorrow." He then gave them a nod and left.

The next day, Yoruichi arrived at der Furher's office, dressed in a crisp women's suit, and met her new superior. As she entered, she took note of the several pluses who were hanging around. Half of them were starved and naked while the others were in the green Nazi uniforms. Either way, they were dead.

She tried to make as much of a good impression on the man as she could, and chatted amiably with his girlfriend. It was the year 1942, and all she had to do now was wait.

For the next three years she waited, and waited, and waited. When the Allies were pressing in from all sides, and it seemed like Germany was about to be defeated, she took out her soul pager and slipped into the bathroom.

"This is Shihoin Yoruichi," she muttered into it, "The Allies are coming in and it looks like Germany is about to fall. Hitler is on his last line of defense. I will end it within the next week." She hung up and left to her desk outside the doomed man's office. She still couldn't escape from paperwork.

A few days later, the condemned man married to Eva Braun, now Hitler. Yoruichi had almost finished setting things up, and had persuaded him to have someone take his place in the Reich.

"Mein Furher," she said, "As pleasing as it is for both me and our wonderfal Germany, you are married now. The Allies will go after Eva when they hear the news. She will not be safe! For the sake of your wife, mein Furher, please choose someone to take your place."

In the end, he agreed and called upon Admiral Karl Donitz to succeed him. She then called for him to meet her in his underground bunker. He brought his wife.

As soon as the two entered, the doors locked and kido barriers were put in place. She smirked, "After seven years of working in this hideous organization... I can finally kill you."

"What are you talking about, Evelyn?" Eva asked, shocked, "Why would you want to kill us?"

"What is the meaning of this, Nageli?" Hitler barked.

"Nageli?" she chuckled, "Who's that? My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. I am the Captain of Squad two and Commander of the Stealth Force and First Division Punishment Force. I know no one of the name Nageli." She thought for a moment, "One of my colleagues might, though..."

"Don't pretend you're an idiot, Nageli," he hissed, "I demand you tell me what's going on right now!" His hand flew to the revolver on his belt, pulling it out and pointing it straight at her head.

Yoruichi looked bored with all this and yawned, "You sure know how to draw out a simple assassination, Hitler. Really, at the very least, your bodies should have expired by now. Ugh. I'm taking long enough with this idiocy as it is." She shrugged before grabbing Eva and flashing to the other side of the room to the sofa.

Out of pure terror, the woman brought her knees to her chest. The assassin didn't waste much time, pulling a cyanide capsule and shoving it into her teeth, before clamping her jaw shut and forcing her to bite.

She ignored the soul that immediately emerged from the body, instead turning to her husband, "Your turn now, mein Furher," she said sweetly. She dragged him onto the sofa as well.

"You'll never get away with this," he hissed hoarsely, glaring at her with furious black (I'm assuming) orbs.

"But I will," she whispered, "I have assassinated countless people and gotten away scot-free, Hitler. And as far as your staff know, the only ones in here are you and Eva. No one else is allowed entry. Don't bother arguing otherwise." She slipped his gun from his belt and held it to his temple, "Say goodbye to your life, mein Furher."

Straightening up, she pulled out her soul pager, ignorant of the souls a mere foot away from her, "This is Yoruichi Shihoin. I have eliminated the Hitler threat as ordered. I shall return as soon as possible." Dispelling the kido wards, she shunpoed away, leaving behind the gates of the Underworld to suck in the soul(s) of Adolf (and Eva) Hitler.


	42. Give Me Your Faith

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **I was bored last Friday (May 27, 2011) in English so I wrote two poems. One about Byakuya and Hisana, and another about Yoruichi and Byakuya. The ByaHisa one is one deviantArt (cuz I really think it was pretty and thought it deserved background and pretty font rather than the stuff Fanfiction gives us).

* * *

You have learned to fight.  
How to attack mercilessly.  
How to defend completely.

You can move faster than the eye can see.  
You can shoot lightening with your finger and a phrase.  
Your words can pierce a man through.  
Your glare can reduce him to tears.

You have known Love,  
And Hate and Despair.  
You have mastered most everything.  
And I have missed it all.

But there's still one thing  
You still cannot do.  
You cannot live.

You cannot smile,  
Or laugh, or hope.  
You have to joy.

I can change that.  
I _will_ change that.  
I will extinguish my life  
If it means you can live yours.

Just give me your faith,  
Byakuya-bo.

-_Shihoin Yoruichi_


	43. Hitsugaya in Amity

I do not own anything

Here is the DP fic that you guys wanted. I'm sorry, I am too obsessed with Bleach and I had to compensate...

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **I just thought of this while reading DP fics. White hair, green eyes. Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten captain and child genius, or Danny Fenton/Phantom, half human/ghost extraordinaire? This is after PP.

P.S. I am putting a _lot_ of effort into this thing...

**Translations for those who are only DP fans:**

**Shinigami: Death God.**

**Winter War: Basically a war against a traitor that the characters in Bleach went through.**

**Reiatsu: Spiritual pressure. The amount of 'pressure' that someone or something releases.**

**Kurosaki: The main protagonist of Bleach. He can't control his reiatsu to save his life.**

**Shunpo(ed): Flash step. A way of transporting oneself faster than the eye can see.**

**Haori: Captain's Coat. It's a white coat with optional sleeves that regular shinigami use to identify their captains.**

**Soul Society: Essentially heaven.**

**Matsumoto: Toshiro Hitsugaya's lieutenant (2nd in command and direct subordinate)**

**Baka: Idiot or several idiots.**

**Shinigami Daiko: Subsitute Shinigami. A living shinigami (they're usually dead).**

**Koso: Child.**

**Kiisama: When you call someone bastard or b*tch directly (like saying 'bastard' instead of 'you').**

**Orre wa Hitsugaya Toshiro-da, shinigami: I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, shinigami.**

**Orre wa Gotei juusantai no juubantai taicho da yo: I am the Squad/Division Ten captain of the Thirteen Imperial Guard Squads.**

**Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru: Sit atop the frozen skies, Ice Ring. This is a special release command that allows for Toshiro's 'power up' and also allows him to summon ice dragons. Hyorinmaru is the spirit within his sword and the dragon with wings that appears. The man with the 'X' is also Hyorinmaru, just in a humanoid form.**

**Hai: Yes.**

**Arigato: Thank you.**

**-san: Mr., Mrs., or Miss.**

**Zanpakuto: Soul Slayer. The sword of a shinigami.**

**"...literally standing on thin air": an ability that shinigami have to solidify the reishi (a purer form of reiatsu, you could say) under their feet so they can stand or walk in thin air.**

**Konso: Soul Burial. A ritual shinigami to bring souls to the Soul : Captain.**

**Junibantai: Squad/Divison 12. They are the scientific squad in Soul Society. They are known to put subjects through rather cruel experiments (though there is no evidence so they can't be apprehended).**

**Kami (in Kamiforsaken): Kami means God.**

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he stared down at the small, human, _American_ town in front of him. Amity Park, Illinois. It had had a strange spiritual read for the past year or so, but with the Winter War, Soul Society hadn't had enough time to handle it.

Over time, the reiatsu emitting from the place had strengthened significantly, so a captain had to sent to check it out. Of course, as the weakest (and unfortunately, youngest) of the captains, he got stuck with the grunt work.

He jumped down near the local high school, wandering around. Some of the reiatsu came from this building. It came more noticeably from the red brick house labeled 'Fenton Works', but this was closer.

He frowned as he felt a strong, but wayward spirit. Great. Another Kurosaki.

He headed inside the building, deciding to go straight to the one who was allowing their reiatsu to leak so badly. To make it faster, he shunpoed.

When he stopped, the young captain was staring at a black haired, blue eyed boy.

The goth looking girl looked over and chuckled, "Look Danny, it's a little kid playing dress up. White hair and green eyes, even a black outfit." He had left his haori in Soul Society. Better for hiding in shadows.

The black haired boy sighed, as if tired of this. He bent down to Toshiro's level, "I know that you're probably a big fan, kid, but I don't think you're supposed to be in the high school."

He scowled before glaring, "What are you talking about? 'Fan'? Please. That's Matsumoto's department. Not mine. And don't call me kid! Why do you baka think I look like you anyway?"

The trio collectively blinked, not expecting this.

"Wait, you don't know? That I'm Danny Fenton-slash-Phantom. You know, the half ghost that saved the world last month?" he asked slowly.

Toshiro crinkled his nose, "Fenton/Phantom? Half ghost? Saved the world? Are you insane?"

"No... look, I'll show you," white rings suddenly appeared and spread across his body. The boy's eyes widened as his appearance completely changed. The reiatsu coming from the rings felt somewhat familiar, like Kurosaki Ichigo's badge.

"Those rings... reiatsu... shinigami daiko... but you don't look like one," he looked the teen up and down, "change in hair and eye color, you're glowing, and you seem colder... What are you?"

"Um... didn't I just say? I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom. The half ghost that saved the world last month," he repeated, "Anyway, what are you talking about?"

He frowned, "That isn't of consequence. All I will tell you is that I was sent here by my superiors to investigate the strange changes in this town over the past year."

"Oh come on," he sighed, "you can't be kidding me. I wake up late, then get hounded by the press, and now I run into a stubborn little kid who's pretending to be me."

His eyes narrowed as he snarled, "Do you really think I have nothing better to do than to cosplay as a _human_, koso?" he hissed, "I assure you, there are far more profitable things I can do with my time. My appearance is natural, kiisama. I've had white hair and green eyes as long as I can remember. If you're too arrogant to think of the _possibility_ that one such as myself isn't trying to _worship_ you, then this isn't worth my time." He then turned to leave.

"W-wait!" the floating teen called. He really hadn't meant to offend the shortie, "at least tell me who, or what, you are!"

He received Japanese in response, "Orre wa Hitsugaya Toshiro-da, shinigami. Orre wa Gotei juusantai no juubantai taicho da yo." He then shunpoed away, seething at the insolent fool.

"Do you guys have any idea what he said?" Danny asked bluntly.

Sam hmmed, "Well according to my manga, he said something along the lines of this, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. I don't know what shinigami means. I am the division 10 captain of the thirteen imperial guard squads."

"As for the other things he said," Tucker started fiddling with his PDA, "... can't find reiatsu... or shinigami... daiko means substutute... baka means one or several idiots cuz asian languages don't really have plurals... and koso means... Child?"

"Why would he call you child?" the ultra recyclo-vegetarian asked as they walked towards Lancer's classroom, ignoring their awe struck classmates, "He looks like he's... four years younger than us."

"I really don't know," the halfa shrugged, "but I have a feeling I heard 'shinigami' before. Somewhere in the Ghost Zone. I'll try and ask around."

* * *

After finishing his homework, grabbing a snack, and squirming away from his father's ramblings, Danny made it to the Ghost Zone, or more specifically, the Far Frozen.

"A shinigami?" Frostbite repeated, "Oh Great One, no one informed you? Shinigamis are the beings from the real afterlife. The ones humans are meant to go on to after they die. The Soul Society is what it's called. One of their jobs is to help wandering souls to the Soul Society. Actually, we have the honor of housing one right now. He should be over there, training with his sword."

The yeti like being led him into a clearing where several members of the Far Frozen were standing at the edges, watching the black robed figure as he trained.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" he shouted as an enormous ice dragon emerged from the tip of his blade. This repeated several times before the dragons were fighting each other fiercely through the air. He panted before falling to one knee in hopes of regaining his energy. Another dragon, this one with large wings, materialized next to him.

**"I believe that is enough training for today,"** it rumbled_, _**"you have improved greatly today, young one. For now get some rest, we will continue tomorrow."**

"Hai. Arigato, Hyorinmaru," he panted, "for helping me so much."

**"Get some rest, child."** it then dissolved into white.

He then dropped to both knees, allowing his arms to drop to his sides. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to catch the falling snowflakes on his pale, delicate skin.

The white haired boy then stood up, before making his way towards the two powerful ghosts. He bowed to Frostbite, "Thank you for allowing me to stay and train here. I am grateful for your hospitality, Frostbite-san."

"I-it's you again!" Danny gaped, wide eyed, "you're that kid from before."

He growled in annoyance, "Watch your tongue, _koso_. I am centuries older than you. Just because my body retains the appearance of a child does not mean I am one."

"But... didn't that dragon thing just call you child?" he furrowed his brows in confusion, "what is that thing anyway."

"Hyorinmaru is a heavenly guardian. He has existed as long as Time itself. I, meanwhile, have only lived a slimmer of time compared to his millennia," he said, "and Hyorinmaru is my zanpakuto; my partner."

"If he's your partner, why's he so much older than you?" he asked.

"Why don't you shut up?" the captain shot back, "it's rude to constantly ask someone questions when you have yet to properly introduce yourself, baka."

"Well it's also rude to constantly insult someone," Danny retorted.

Frostbite seemed to be busy admiring the power that the two radiated.

Toshiro scowled as the temperature dipped lower than it already was. Danny snarled as his own abilities added to that.

The halfa eventually calmed down, long after the captain had. The young boy was now sitting on the ground, waiting for the teen to regain his senses.

"If you have questions, then ask them," he sighed, "I am usually not at the liberty of telling humans of my origins. However, considering the fact you are half ghost, technically a shinigami daiko, I may tell if... if you keep the information secret."

"I... guess," he said hesitantly. What was up with this kid? He decided it didn't matter and asked anyway, "what's a zanpakuto?"

"It translates into soul slayer. It's the spirit within the sword that a shinigami wields. Every zanpakuto is unique to its wielder, and every one will have a different form and ability," he stroked the blade carefully. He obviously cared a lot for the thing.

"O...kay? Um... is everything you can do based on cold and ice?" he asked. The kid certainly looked it, with his white hair and teal eyes. It was like he was the embodiment of cold.

"No. There are four basic fighting abilities that most shinigami can do. Zanjutsu, swordsmanship. Hoho, footwork. Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat. And Kido, Demon Arts. Kido is a type of magic, of sorts," he replied calmly. He lay down in a snow drift and sighed contently in the soft cushion of white.

"I heard that you had powers based on cold, as well," he murmured, "where I come from, it's incredibly rare to have anything of the sort. And then you're... fifteen?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" the teen asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I asked Frostbite-san," he chuckled darkly, closing his eyes, "it looks like fifteen year olds are doomed to be involved in the realm of the dead. Not counting yourself, I know... four other fifteen year olds who work closely with souls, and there are countless others who are loosely involved." He groaned, "Why can't we just go back to when people though ghosts weren't real and afterlife didn't exist? This is seriously disrupting the balance of nature."

"Uh... what?" he blinked.

**"Nothing, nothing. Just the ramblings of a barely awake child with a short temper under too much stress,"** the same voice was back, but this time in the form of a tall man with sea green hair, eyes, and clothes, as well as an X across his face. He smiled fondly at the captain who was sleeping peacefully in the snow. Danny had to smile as well. He just looked so cute and innocent! **"Master sometimes forgets that he is still a child and needs to rest like one. He's the youngest captain the Gotei has ever had. He needs just as much sleep as the average twelve year old."**

"He does look like a little kid," Danny scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I swear though, they get tinier and tinier."

The strange man chuckled, **"I suppose they might to one of your age,"** he stood up, **"Train hard, Danny Phantom, and I am sure you will go far in both this life, and the next."** He then disappeared in a small burst of ice.

The green eyed teen stared at the slumbering child for a few minutes before leaving. He would figure this all out later.

* * *

The next few days found to be very normal for the human/ghost hybrid. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, hang out with Sam and Tucker, go home, eat dinner, go to sleep. Insert random ghost attacks to where ever needed. Needless to say, he forgot completely about the white haired, teal eyed child.

On the fourth day after, however, he was forced to remember that he did exist in a very, very strange way.

He had just arrived at the scene where the Box Ghost was terrorizing the outdoors... again. He was about to pull out the thermos when he saw a peculiar sight behind the blue ghost.

It was that boy again, running straight towards them. He was leaning forward slightly and his arms were straight back, perhaps to be more aerodynamic. While this way of running would normally seem strange, he managed to pull it off and still look as stoic as he always did.

He jumped high into the air before suddenly stopping, literally standing on thin air.

He gave Danny a nod in acknowledgement, "I know you usually send these souls back to the Ghost Zone, but I would like to experiment."

"Uh... what?" was his oh-so-eloquent response.

He frowned in annoyance before explaining, "I would like to see if our Konso, Soul Burial, works on your ghosts. If it's successful, then you won't have to see this spirit until you pass on yourself, if at all. If it doesn't, I will take him back to the Ghost Zone myself. Either way, it's less work for you and you get to see how a Konso works," he said with a dry smile.

He blinked, "Fine, I guess."

The captain turned to the ghost, hand on his hilt, before pulling it out and slowly walking - yes, walking on nothing but air - towards him.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY CARBONATED CUBES OF _DOOM!"_ he shouted.

Toshiro ignored this and instead placed the bottom of the hilt onto his forehead.

"W-What are you doing to the great Box Ghost?" the blue man stuttered.

He gave a small smile, "I am sending you on to peace, Box Ghost-san. You will be going to a place that exists to keep balance. The land of the reapers, or the Soul Society. There you will no longer have to suffer your obsession of cubic containers, and you will be free to do as you wish."

A relieved look crossed his face, "At last... thank you, shinigami."

He nodded before taking the hilt off him, as the area below the ghost started glowing a bright neon green as he sank in. When he had left completely, a pale green butterfly came out and fluttered to the white haired child.

He frowned as it landed on his outstretched finger, "How strange..." he observed it carefully, "Normally the butterfly would be black and the circle would be white... but this time they're both bright green. It must be the ectoplasm interfering."

He pulled out a phone and dialed something into it before holding it to his ear, "This is Hitsugaya-taicho. I konsoed the spirit just as ordered... it was a success, sir, but something's odd about it... The butterfly and the circle are both bright green... he was pudgy and pretty short. He was wearing overalls, boots, and a sock hat... I don't know what color, sir. He was completely blue and I don't know if it changed after the konso. He called himself the Box Ghost... Yes sir, orders received," he hung up before sighing. "That poor man," he muttered, "When the junibantai finds him... he's a goner."

"Uh... what? Didn't you just say you were sending him to peace?" Danny asked in confusion.

The boy stared at him before rolling his eyes, "There's peace, yes, as in no wars going on. As long as there are human souls, there will be conflict. There's no such thing as real peace. If you want everything to be all happy, then you'd have to destroy your mind so you're a zombie who doesn't care and doesn't have opinions. We don't make a habit of doing that in Soul Society."

"..." this new revelation on the so-called 'Heaven' was disturbing.

He scoffed at the teenager's realization, "Baka. It's only natural that this should happen. It's human nature."

They were interrupted by a large orange wearing man booming from the street below, "Danny!"

"Huh?" he looked over as the other white haired adolescent gave a bored glance over his shoulder.

He blinked at the two. The similarities were uncanny. "Who's that you've got with you, son?" he called up, "Is that a ghost? Or maybe another one of Vladdie's clones?"

Toshiro's eye twitched before he shouted, "Just because we just so happen to have a few similarities doesn't mean that I am him, trying to be him, or that I'm a Kamiforsaken _clone_!" he seethed.

He took a deep breath, visibly calming down.

_**"Master, you should stop before your temper freezes the town,"**_ Hyorinmaru chuckled.

_"Urusai. This is annoying."_

Danny blinked as he floated down to his father, "Er... he claims to be a sheeneegamee or something. He just got rid of the Box Ghost, though. I dunno much else."

Toshiro jumped down to the Fenton duo before bowing politely, "I'm sorry for reacting like that, sir. I'm afraid I like having my individuality," he said with a bitter smile.

"Ah, don't worry about it," the large man grinned, "Hmm... so you're a shinigami?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"Out of curiosity, how old are you?" the man asked eagerly.

"Ano..." he frowned as if trying to remember, "I am... I don't remember exactly how old, but somewhere around two hundred and fifty, I think..."

* * *

So I've been working on this for a few months now (along with the rest of the oneshots I have right now...) but I can't think of a decent ending... Sorry!


	44. Venting

Not an update, sorry. This is just my random views on life.

This has been bothering me for a couple of hours now, I don't know why, but it has. To start things off, I think I'll start with my religious views. I'm not the most religious person in the world, but I _do_ believe in God. I'm not sure about God the Son, but I believe in God the Father and God the Spirit. That doesn't mean I'm Jewish. I also don't think there's such thing as Heaven. Like I said in 'Hitsugaya in Amity', it's impossible for there to be human beings to live in perfect harmony, which is further supported by my poem 'War and Peace' on fictionpress, and Earth's history of wars and such. In my opinion, Heaven is just something that man created a long time ago so there would be something to look forward to after death; something to make them strive to be good people.

But then, if Heaven doesn't exist, what is there after death? I guess I've been watching too much Bleach or something... anyways, I think there might be something similar to Soul Society. And afterlife, but not necessarily a perfect one. The reishi and whatnot are just superficial details that I don't have the knowledge or intelligence to figure out. I also believe in the process of reincarnation, and social classes.

And for my own personal reincarnation, I think I might have been some kind of secretive warrior in a past life (like the Stealth Force). The reason for this is because I like seeing exactly how quietly I can walk (usually it's just the decorations on my shoes that make sounds unless I'm wearing heels), I enjoy fighting (sort of like Kenpachi), and for whatever reason I pride myself on my instincts. I also think I could have been something along the lined of high class (hence the social classes part). Usually, I don't know what to do with my hands, so I either cross my arms, clutch the sides of my shirt, fold them over my stomach, or just hold one/both of my elbows. I've noticed that high class women used to do this when watching some video in US History. I also like formality, if you've ever followed to read my ANs or put the pieces together.

Anyway, I read a story earlier today called The Forgotten Child, a story about Rin Kuchiki, Byakuya and Hisana's daughter. She ran away at six years old when Byakuya adopted Rukia, feeling that her father was trying to replace her mother/her and that Rukia was soiling the Kuchiki name. Admittedly, Byakuya could've been a better father when she was younger, and the year between the death of Hisana (whom she was very close to, whereas she was barely close to Byakuya but still trying for his approval, like Rukia), and her running away, it's just a major case of father/daughter neglect (the emotional kind, not the physical).

When I was in the middle of that, I got an email. I was going to check it out, but I decided 'No. I'm reading a fanfic that really gets me emotionally. I'm not about to be interrupted'. I don't really understand why it got me that way. It was well written and all, but it wasn't really long. Despite that, it managed to get me to cry. At one point (I think it was Byakuya's POV) I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep reading or not, for some reason. I kept on reading anyways. After that, I tried to distract myself from the story (which was practically crying to me) by talking to my sister, but I couldn't concentrate and ended up having one of my freak-out sessions (I don't know why they happen. Bascially I start hyperventilating and I can't stop. Usually they come semi-intentionally, but not this time) and I couldn't focus.

Then I wondered, what if my past life was something like this? What if I had been neglected? Then some stuff about my personality that I don't quite remember... I don't know anymore, I just know that while reading the story, and after it, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and that's my conclusion on it. It's probably far-fetched, but I can't help but think about it anyway.

The only reason I'm venting here on Fanfiction instead of Fictionpress is because of Fictionpress, I don't really think anyone really pays attention, and I really need a second opinion on this. Please don't flame me about the religion thing. Just because I don't believe in it, doesn't mean I don't believe in God and I don't respect Christianity. Actually, both of my parents are Christians and stuff.


	45. The Ice Age II

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Next part to whatever I'm calling the thing with the Ice Age. I just couldn't resist the cliffy!

This is part one of a memorial in honor of June 17th, or Masaki Kurosaki's deathday. This oneshot in particular has nothing to do with her, but part two will. I'm not sure when I'll have it up, hopefully sometime later today (I haven't started on it yet).

* * *

_"You've been caught, Kurosaki."_

He looked startled for a second before sighing (he seems to be doing a lot of that lately...), "I should've known that I can't really hide anything from you, Soifon-taicho," he said.

"This is the fourth time you've been responsible for bringing ryoka into the Sereitei," she snapped, "I'm surprised Yamamoto-sotaicho is being generous enough to allow you to keep your life, much less your position as a taicho."

He grinned weakly, "I guess that goes to show how valuable my strength is to the Gotei," he grunted as he was pulled roughly to his feet and the petite woman frogmarched him outdoors. His classmates couldn't find the courage to do anything other than peek out of the (several large) window(s).

They watched as an old man who was littered with scars appeared, and Ichigo was pushed towards him. He cringed. They were mad enough they didn't even bother to assemble a captains' meeting. This was bad.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurosaki-taicho?" Yamamoto boomed.

"I wanted to make sure my former classmates were somewhere safe, Yamamoto-sotaicho," he said smoothly, not daring to meet his superior's eye, "I was going to bring them to the first district of West Rukongai in order to stay with Arisawa Tatsuki and Ishida Uryuu."

The old man frowned, "Despite being of captain status, I do not believe you have the authority to make such a transfer of souls. Especially with newly arrived ones, gobantai taicho."

"The first thirty-two districts are for the gobantai to patrol, sotaicho," he responded, "Therefore it is under my division's jurisdiction to control the number of souls there, and within my ability to manipulate the population, even if it is only by a few dozen, sotaicho."

"Even so, your method of transporting them seems to indicate that you were planning something needed to be kept secret," Soifon scowled, ever the observant assassin.

He shrugged, "It would've been too much of a hassle to try and fill out the paperwork when I'm already helping out with the sanbantai's workload (AN: as all squads with responsible captains were to help with the sanbantai and the kyubantai) while simultaneously handling my own crazy family. I thought I might take the risk."

"Despite the fact it would be illegal?" She asked skeptically.

"Soifon-taicho, Yamamoto-sotaicho, I think the two of you would know by now that I would do anything to make sure my nakama are safe," he responded, "At the moment there's too much going on for me to handle doing this the correct way, but if I had konsoed them, I wouldn't know where they'd end up, thus not knowing if they're safe. In order to protect those I care about, this was the only option I had.

The old man frowned, "You have a strange habit of bringing back ryoka. It must be put to a stop."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, accepting what was inevitably about to come, "Hai."

Not even a second later, the orange head gasped in pain as his torso was cut open, spilling blood everywhere. His back was wounded soon after, but the slash caught his left wrist as well as he let out an agonized scream.

Two girls rushed out of the building, both of them wearing the typical red academy uniform.

"Onii-chan!" the smaller one cried out.

The other whimpered, "Kurosaki-kun," but firmly held her companion back.

"What's Orihime and Ichigo's sister doing here?" Ryo asked, her attention off her book for once.

"Onii-chan! Let me go! I have to get to Onii-chan!" the young girl begged.

"Yamero, Yuzu-chan!" the auburn haired teen cried out, "If you go in there and try and help him, Yamamoto-sotaicho will get more upset and Kurosaki-kun will be in more trouble!"

"'Trouble'?" she turned, "You think this is 'trouble'? It looks like he's trying to kill him! And why would Onii-chan be in trouble, anyway?"

Orihime didn't answer, instead staring straight at the windows that the class was peeking out of.

Ichigo winced as he lay on the ground. The elder captain had hit his thighs as well, and now it was nearly impossible to stand, or even sit, without excruciating pain.

"There will be a captains' meeting at three o'clock to discuss the progress in the World of the Living. Your instant regeneration should be able to heal you by then. Do not let this happen again, Kurosaki-taicho," Yamamoto turned to the direction of the windows, "I should warn you. Never return to Sereitei again until you have either become a shinigami or are formally invited with full authorization, if possible come in small groups. A captain has better things to do than needlessly babysit so many people. The consequences will be severe if you do not obey these instructions." He turned to Orihime, "Inoue Orihime."

"H-hai!" she stammered, letting Yuzu go to run to her brother.

"The Shinigami Academy is very close to the first district of West Rukongai. Bring them with you and have them housed in the area Arisawa Tatsuki and Ishida Uryuu live." He left without another word.

"Wha? Man, that guy was soooo strict!" Keigo cried.

Ichigo shook his head as a white substance sprang from his wounds, "Not really. He's being kind."

"Kind? You call that kind?" Mahana exclaimed, "Have you gone crazy, Ichigo?"

"No. At least he didn't have you guys arrested," he grunted, "Inoue, you should get going."

"R-right!" she nodded, "You can come if you like, Yuzu-chan." She then ushered all of her former classmates out of the gobantai.

"Tch. I really have to be more subtle next time."


	46. The Ice Age III Masaki's Memories

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Hopefully the last part of the Ice Age

This is part two of a memorial in honor of June 17th, or Masaki Kurosaki's deathday.

* * *

The stadium was packed full of people, noble and commoner alike. They had gathered here, not even an hour ago, when it was announced that one of the captain's would publicly be receiving his punishment for allowing several ryoka into the Sereitei. The ryoka themselves were present. Why? To let them know what would happen if they broke into the sacred city again.

The stadium itself was enormous. It was set up like an opera house, complete with booths for the higher nobility. In the center, the junibantai had put a strange 3-dimensional projector, so that it would allow images to be shown with every detail down to perfection, except it would be several times larger than in real life.

Ten feet from the projector was a plain wooden chair. It had a high back, and stiff armrests. Both the armrests and the front legs had metal shackles on them. Over the general are where the head would go, there was a strange metal ring jutting out horizontally. There were several wires that connected the ring to the projector.

There were speakers attached to the areas between the booths, so that the entirety of those gathered would be able to here, even if they couldn't get into the stadium itself.

In the midst of all of this, a brown haired woman sighed as her friend chattered nonstop, looking on in confusion as the rest of the crowd socialized as if this was just one big movie.

After about fifteen minutes of the loud confusion, a gnarled old man walked into the arena, followed by two faceless guards who were walking directly at the sides of the bound captain.

"We are gathered here to witness the gobantai taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo, receive his punishment for knowingly, and willingly, allowing several ryoka access to the Sereitei." He boomed. His crackly voice marked the end of the idle chatter amongst the stands, as the only sound became his rumbled speech, "After much consideration, I, and the rest of the captains of the Gotei 13, have decided that in light of his record for aiding ryoka, we will look into his memories in order to see why he is determined to bring trespassers into our land." He turned to the orange haired teen, "Are you ready, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hai, sotaicho," despite the fact his words were murmured, a kido had his voice echoing off the walls.

The guards took their signal and pushed him roughly into the chair. He made no movement of resistance as the shackles snapped shut and the ring lowered so it fit around his head. Immediately, the projector jumped to life.

_"Kaa-chan, are these my new sisters?"_ the observers watched as a much younger version of the teen appeared from the projector, peering curiously into a cradle where two infants lay.

The brown haired woman behind him smiled kindly, _"Yes, Ichigo. This is Karin and Yuzu, your baby sisters."_

To their surprise, he smiled brilliantly, _"Yattah! I love them, Kaa-chan!"_

The black haired man smiled as well, _"You're an onii-san now, Ichigo. Do you know that?"_

He nodded, _"I know, Tou-san."_

_"That means you have to protect these little ones with all your might, okay?"_ he asked, _"Your name is Ichigo, He Who Protects. We're counting on you to make sure your sisters are safe."_

He smiled eagerly, _"I will, Tou-san! I'll do more than that! I'll make sure that you and Kaa-san and Karin and Yuzu are all safe forever!"_

He laughed and ruffled his son's hair, _"There you go, Ichigo."_

The scene changed to a dojo as a black haired girl, the four year old version of one of his closest friends, charged at him with her fist pulled back.

Despite the fact it was obviously a soft his, the boy fell back and started crying. The girl simply stared at him, obviously not impressed.

_"Ichigo,"_ the soft voice came from behind him.

He twisted his head back as the tears stopped and the smile wormed its way back to his face, _"Kaa-chan!"_

She knelt down and started wiping off the moisture on his cheeks, _"Were you crying again? It makes me sad when you cry."_

_"I wasn't crying!"_ he protested, but soon forgot about it as she held out her hand, taking it eagerly as they started for home.

They watched several more memories, all of the Ichigos were very similar in age, and they watched as he and his sisters grew up, happy and content with their mother as the center of their lives.

One of the memories stuck out. It was raining horribly as he waved goodbye to the same girl from before.

_"Goodbye, Tatsuki!"_

_"Bye, Ichigo! See you at the dojo tomorrow!"_ she shouted back.

He gave her a grin as they started walking away. When they were walking down the sidewalk, a car zoomed bye and splashed him with water.

_"Oh that careless driver," _his mother frowned before softening and turning to him, again with the hankerchief in hand, _"Here, are you okay? Why don't you let me walk on the street side for a while."_

_"But I'm the one with the raincoat on,"_ he protested, _"Let me protect you from stuff like that, okay?"_

_"What a brave boy," _she laughed, _"Before you start worrying about protecting me, I think you should worry about protecting yourself from that Tatsuki first."_

_"Come on! I won a point from her the last time," _he pouted.

She laughed as she stood up, _"Come on, you're all dry now. Let's go home."_

_"Kaa-chan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

The boisterous boy suddenly grew timid as he looked up at her, _"Can I... can I hold your hand, please?"_

She smiled as she held it out invitingly, _"Why of course you can."_

The two were next walking by a river, running fast as it swelled from the rain. The orange haired boy glanced to the side and saw a girl with a black bob cut in a long, white, sleeveless dress, _"What's that girl doing...?"_

His eyes widened as she moved closer to the water. His hood flew off of him and he started running down the bank.

_"Ichigo!"_

_ "I'll be right back!"_

_"Where are you going?"_

The woman reached out in horror, _"No! Ichigo! Stop!"_

The girl fell forward and he grappled the hem of her dress, fingers phasing through the fabric. Splashes in the rain as mother and son ran. A train passed by. Silence.

It was still raining when he woke up, horrified as he realized that he was lying under the dead body of his mother.

The stunned audience watched as the visage started shouting and denial, crawling out from under her corpse and shaking it back and forth, trying in vain to get a response.

After a while, the paramedics arrived, giving him a quick once over and pushing his mother's body into the ambulance.

He had run out of tears to cry as he sat in the waiting room. Compared the the happy child they had seen mere minutes ago, he was nothing but an empty shell.

His father then rushed in, soaking wet and looking panicked. As soon as he saw his son, he engulfed him in a hug.

_"Ichigo, are you alright? What happened? Oh God..."_

Still, he didn't respond, simply sitting there with dead eyes, staring into space like a broken doll.

The next memory was at night. He was tucked into bed and covered with a thin blanket, but he was wide awake.

_I couldn't protect Kaa-chan. I couldn't protect her because I was too weak. Why? Why did this have to happen? I can't let this happen again. Not to Karin and Yuzu... I swear, I'll never fail at protecting again. I'll give up my life to protect my family and friends, so I won't have to feel this pain again... Kaa-chan..._

The broken boy was then replaced. He now looked a few years older, twelve perhaps. He was covered with various bruises and scratches, scowling as the black haired man fumed in front of him.

_"What were you thinking?"_ he shouted, _"A coma! You put that boy into a **coma!** What the hell were you thinking, Ichigo?"_

He didn't say anything, glaring at the wall behind him.

_"Ichigo! I swear to God if you don't answer me-"_

_"He brought up Kaa-chan!"_ he snapped, _"The bastard said I couldn't protect my own mother so I beat him up. I would've killed him if the cops didn't come!"_

The scene faded to reveal a brown, grinning monster. A girl swayed in front of him, the same girl that was in the previous memory. A red claw covered her face for a second before moving away.

_"It's over, boy,"_ he sneered, _"You are far too young to fight with me!"_

The teen in front of him, a slightly younger version of the restrained captain, was frozen.

The raven haired girl looked to him in shock, _"Ichigo, is that..."_

_"You bastard..."_ he growled, trying to regain his breath.

_"Even the most hardened of shinigami have at least one person they could never kill. That is absolute,"_ the monster, Grand Fisher, explained, _"By finding that person, I have so far evaded the shinigami. And for you, that person must be this woman."_

_"That's right, isn't it, Ichigo?"_ her voice had a slight echoey quality to it as she spoke those words.

_"Ichigo!" _the girl next to him shouted before hesitating, lost in her own memories.

_"Can you raise your sword to this woman?" _Fisher taunted, laughing maniacally.

_"You bastard... Do you have any idea what you're doing?__"_ he snarled, _"Don't bring out... my mom's image... in a place like this!" _he shouted, lunging for him.

Before he could reach him, the lure swung in front of him, his mother's doe like eyes staring into his own.

_"Don't, Ichigo," _she pleaded, floating towards him, _"Put your sword away. Don't kill Kaa-chan. Please..."_

A twisted lock of fur shot forwards, piercing his shoulder and forcing him to lower his blade.

The girl, as well as a shinigami who had just rushed in, watched in shock.

_"I told you,"_ Fisher said in a mocking tone, _"Anger dulls the blade. It will be over with the next attack, boy. Allow me to pay my respects to you." _Claws extended from his hand as he continued, _"Of all the shinigami I have encountered, you were the youngest, the most impulsive, and by far THE WEAKEST!" _He then shot forward.

_"Ichigo!"_

The scene stopped abruptly and blanked out, snapping the audience out of its stupor as the whispering started. The teen himself had closed his eyes and clenched his fists, his entire body tense as he fought to silence the tears that were wracking his body.

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki whispered. She had been invited by Orihime (and brought via Yoruichi's shunpo) to attend. She jumped over the wall separating the two and hurried to comfort her oldest friend.

"Y-you know what the worst part of this is?" he choked, his words still echoing off the walls.

"What?" she murmured, hugging him the best she could while he was bound to the chair.

"T-today... today's June 17th."


	47. A Kitten's Pain

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Next part to the Yoruichi at Hogwarts thingymajiger. I made her somewhat moody, but she's supposed to be playing the part of a sixteen year girl. The gigai is supposed to mimic every aspect of her 'growth' and puberty is a part of that.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin had changed. Anyone in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could tell you that much. If one cared to watch her actions and behaviors, they would see that she was a quiet, serious girl who was always either studying, or lost in thought. This was a large jump from the previous year, when she had been a boisterous, bubbly child who smiled even when there was nothing to smile about.

The Marauders, whom she had stuck to ever since her first year, she now avoided at all costs. It wasn't like she blamed them for anything, or at least, not all of them. She was quiet upset with Sirius Black, or Padfoot, for gravely insulting one of her childhood friends. She was also resentful towards Remus Lupin, or Moony, for not stopping the hotheaded youth. James Potter, Prongs, and Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, she had no bad feelings towards. She simply couldn't bear to be with them when half the group had forced her to go through such emotional turmoil.

She now spent a lot of time with Lily Evans and Alice Prewett, two of her dorm mates. Whenever James would come to flirt with the former, however, she would bury herself into her studies so she wouldn't have to pay attention to him or his friends.

Yoruichi herself was aware of the fact her personality had undergone drastic changes over the summer. Oh, she was very aware. However, there was nothing she could do about it, nor did she want to.

Now, she sat on her bed, deciding what to do with herself, with her life.

_"I can't do this anymore," _she thought. "_What was I thinking? After I did that to Byakuya... then I had to go off and destroy my pride, staying with _him_. And then Black said that. I lost my temper, and shamed Father so much. And now I come back to this castle, trying to act like everything is okay, when in truth I'm breaking inside." _At a slight flick, a small blade slipped out of her sleeve. She drew the curtains together, purposefully not bothering to set a privacy charm. _"I won't lower myself further by using the magic he adores so_ _much,_" she thought spitefully. Besides, she could do this without making a sound, anyway. No one would notice until they pulled open her curtains. It was likely she'd be long gone by then.

She lay down and used the blade to cut deep into her wrist, unfazed as crimson liquid spurt out of it at a rapid pace, before doing the same to the other. The only way to destroy her soul while stuck in her gigai was to wound the areas where her reiatsu emitted from, or her wrists. She closed her eyes, _"This will be the last time I will see the world in this life. I'm glad I've escaped with my honor."_

* * *

About five minutes after that scene, Lily Evans was pacing in the common room, "We have to go look, Alice!" she insisted, "She hasn't been out of the dorms for hours. There's something wrong!"

"Fine, Lily," her friend sighed exasperatedly, "We'll go check up on her. _Then _can we go? I'm really hungry, you know."

"Right, right," she said distractedly, already rushing up the stairs. The pureblood shook her head before following.

Imagine her surprise when the second she entered the dormitory, she heard her friend scream. "Lily?" she called, "What's wrong!"

"Oh God! Alice! Get Madame Pomfrey!" the redhead shouted hysterically, "Hurry! There's blood everywhere!"

"What?" It was true, blood was soaking through her bed, dying the already red sheets a dark crimson color. However, her gawking wasn't appreciated at the moment.

"_**HURRY!"**_

"R-right!" the brown haired girl then rushed out of the tower, completely disregarding the group of people who had gathered at the foot of the stairs, curious of what was going on.

Lily, meanwhile, was using what little she knew of muggle first-aid, being that she didn't know any healing spells. She gathered random articles of clothing, including her own tie, and was pressing them to the cuts on her friend's wrists. This didn't seem to be working, as the blood continued to seep through, signifying they were _very_ deep.

She was extremely relieved when the mediwitch bustled into the room, followed closely by Alice, the Gryffindor Head, and the Headmaster.

"Oh my Lord," McGonagall gasped, hands cupping her mouth, "What happened to the poor girl?"

The muggleborn looked up, blood staining her hands after she had tried to stop, or at least slow, the bleeding. She pointed a shaky finger to a small blade on the nightstand. "I think she tried to commit suicide," she whispered.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing. Now," Pomfrey said sternly, taking her wand out to cast some basic diagnostic spells, "If we wait any longer, she could bleed herself dry." She then levitated the purple haired girl's still form from the bed, hurrying back downstairs with her wand trained carefully on her.

"Come along Miss Evans, Miss Prewett," McGonagall said, attempting to regain her composure, but failing as her voice cracked. The two girls silently followed.

In the common room, everyone was staring as Pomfrey crossed the red and gold domain. She was levitating the limp body of someone the Marauder's knew very well, so well their stomachs dropped like a lead weight when they saw her. Her head was drooping towards her chest as her violet hair fell like a curtain around her. Blood dripped from her hands as she floated through the air like a broken doll.

When Lily and Alice followed their Transfiguration professor out of the portrait hole, they quickly joined, for once completely solemn.

It wasn't until they had reached the Hospital Wing and Yoruichi was treated and sleeping in a bed that Pomfrey broke the tense silence.

"Well, she's stable," the motherly witch announced, much to the relief of the students, "Barely, though. If we had arrived maybe five minutes later I'm not sure what would have happened. Has anyone contacted her parents?"

"No," said a male voice as the room considerably darkened, "but we're here already." The semi-familiar doors opened, revealing three figures that practically glided into the infirmary.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shihoin," Dumbledore nodded, "and who's this?" he looked curiously at the black haired man, whose expression and cool gray eyes revealed nothing but indifference.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki," he said calmly, "I believe we have met before, Dumbledore-san."

"Yes, we have," he smiled, "It seems like you have taken quite a strong aging potion, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Actually, there was a... spell of sorts on Kuchiki-dono last year," Izumi explained, "He was always this age. And he was with us when we sensed Yoruichi's... magic levels drop."

"What happened?" Daiki frowned.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Pomfrey asked, glancing at her, "She's waking up."

* * *

Yoruichi shifted slightly as she felt light hit her eyelids and the arrival of several familiar people tickled her senses. What? What was going on? Wasn't she dead? No!

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up abruptly, only to fall back onto the pillows as she was overtaken by dizziness. "What?" she murmured.

"Yoruichi!" she heard two girls exclaim.

"Lily? Alice?" she mumbled, blinking her vision into focus, "Mother... Father... Byakuya? What's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Izumi said, "What happened? We just felt your reiatsu drop out of random."

"Your wrists are slashed..." Daiki noted, fingers tracing lightly over his daughter's bandages, "Yoruichi... you didn't try that again, did you?"

"How does it matter if I did?" she snapped, exhaustion and frustration breaking her hold on her temper, "It's my choice, isn't it? It would've worked if others would stop interfering."

"Last time there was no reason for it," Izumi sighed, "You had nothing to gain. No pride, no honor. The reason we saved you is because you had nothing to gain from it."

"I wanted to gain peace!" she said angrily, "One of my best friends had just died, his wife committed suicide, and their son was nothing but an empty shell of what he'd been!"

"One could say the same of you," the other noble commented. "When one kills oneself with no honor to gain, it is nothing but a waste of what little honor they have left. It never ceases to surprise me how selfish you can be, and how cowardly your actions are."

Her eyes narrowed, "Says the man who stood by and almost let his own sister get executed," she snarled, "The only reason you ever adopted Rukia in the first place was to selfishly lessen your grief for your wife. You did nothing when she was condemned with execution, just watching, even encouraging it! You didn't want to face the consequences for your actions, so you pretended they didn't exist! You're no better than I am, Kuchiki Byakuya, so don't you go lecturing me about pride and cowardliness!"

"You are tricking yourself, Yoruichi, if that's what you believe," he responded coolly, "I adopted Rukia to honor Hisana's dying wish. And I didn't do anything because I was conflicted. What you speak of is only half of the truth, and you know that."

"Urusai," she fell back onto the bed and pulled the pillow over her face.

"As you wish, hime-sama," the golden eyed girl growled when she heard the slightly mocking tone. She took the soft bundle on her head and chucked it at him.

"Urusai," she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

James and Remus sighed in relief at seeing her personality come back. This brought her attention to the Marauders as her eyes narrowed again.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, "Have you come to torture me further?" they collectively winced at that.

"Now, now, Miss Shihoin," Dumbledore said cheerfully, raising his hands in a placating gesture, "They were simply worried about their friend."

" 'Friend'?" she snorted, "I'm no more their friend than I am your pawn, Dumbledore. What business do you have here?" McGonagall would have scolded her for being so rude, had the headmaster not stopped her.

"Dear girl, what you did has worried the entire school! Not to mention it would have probably captured the attention of the Prophet by now." He smiled indulgently.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_ for getting you and your precious school bad publicity," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms behind her back, "I didn't know it was a _crime_ to want control over your own life."

"I am not saying you don't have control, Miss Shihoin, simply that perhaps you could have done it in a less dramatic way?" he asked.

She gritted her teeth and forced out, "Yes, Sensei," before muttering what was most likely obscenities under her breath.

"Well then, when do you think we can release her, Madame Pomfrey?" he asked.

She stared at him, "Albus, for goodness' sake! She got in here under critical condition just half an hour ago and you're already asking for her release?"

"Yes well..." Truth be told, he wanted to know when his... rather unwilling guard could get back to 'duty'. AKA back to slumping miserably around the school, "It certainly is good fortune that you managed to heal her so quickly. Now we simply have to wait for her blood to restore. How long would that take, Poppy?"

Daiki chuckled, "If her stubbornness and impatience has remained, likely a few days." Yoruichi hated being stuck in one place for too long. She was full of too much energy to do so.

Byakuya was taking no part in the conversation, instead attempting to hear what the young girl was mumbling. Something told him it would be beneficial.

What had originally been curses had turned into something entirely different as his strained ear heard bits and pieces of her murmuring.

"... blood and flesh... wings, ye who bears... pandemonium, the sea barrier..."

His eyes widened as he stood up abruptly, "Yoruichi, stop!" he commanded fiercely.

She didn't so much as look at him as she took her right hand from her back, revealing a small ball of crimson, "... surges, march on to the south!" her voice grew louder, ending in a shout, "Hado no san-juuichi: Shakkaho!"

"Bakudo no hachi-juuichi: Danku!" he held his hand out towards where the Shakkaho was heading as it exploded against the invisible barrier. Searching out her spiritual energy, he pointed two fingers on his other hands towards her, "Bakudo no roku-juusan: Sajo Sabaku."

As the smoke cleared (revealing that the students had been pushed to the ground by Pomfrey), the golden bead-like rope was appeared to have bound Yoruichi's hands to her sides.

She glared furiously at him, "Release me, Kuchiki Byakuya," she ordered coldly.

"So you can wreak havoc in a castle full of children? I think not," he met her glare with his own cool stare.

Her eyes narrowed, "I see," she said quietly, "So be it, then."

"What are you planning?" he frowned. After having been around her for practically his entire life, he knew she didn't give up that easily.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring." she chanted, twisting her right hand so that it was palm out, "Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm."

_"In her current position, there's no way she can aim that thing properly,"_ he thought in anxious bewilderment, _"What is she trying to do now?"_

"The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" she yelled, "Hado no roku-juusan: Raikoho!" Instead of flying out from her hand and hitting the bed next to her, the yellow bolt twisted mid-flight and charged straight towards the aging headmaster.

In an instant, he was in front of it, "Bakudo no san-juukyu: Enkosen." The lightning struck the swirling reishi, dissipating into this air as the barrier spun it away, "How did you manipulate the Raikoho to move like that?"

She snorted, "I'm a master at Shunko, Kuchiki Byakuya. Shunko requires complete mastery over Kido and Hoho. You may know of application and consistency, but you do not know of how to direct its movement or form." Her mouth stretched into twisted smirk, a poor substitution for her usual energetic grin, "Nor do you know how to break a high level bakudo in a matter of seconds," She then demonstrated this ability, shifting ever so slightly, yet enough to shatter the Sajo Sabaku like glass. "The only reason your level-thirty bakudo managed to dissipate my level-sixty hado is because you pushed so much reiatsu into it."

_"Her father is too weak to be able to defeat her, even in this form," _he thought in alarm, _"I am the only other captain level shinigami here. But her weaknesses are too well hidden. Even though she lost so much blood, she would be able to flash circles around me. As the former commander of the Onmitsukido, her abilities in Hakuda are far superior to mine. Her mastery of Shunko show her skill in kido. There is only one way..." _

"Do not force me to calm you down, Shihoin Yoruichi," he warned, his hand resting lightly on Senbonzakura's hilt.

"If you use your zanpakuto, I will be forced to act in kind," she said coldly, "I know that the three of you brought members of the Onmitsukido with you, in case there was a threat that I needed to be protected from. It is practice in the Onmitsukido that if the Commander unsheathes his or he sword, then the battle has turned into an execution match against his or her foe."

"You are not the commander of the Onmistukido," he said, "that does not apply here."

"Soifon doesn't think so," her eyes narrowed, "You know of her opinion of me. She has told her men countless times that they are to consider me commander, whether I am officially or not. She trains her men well. Do you think you can take lightning fast strikes coming from all sides? Your strength is greatly limited. Your shikai alone won't be able to win, and this is too small a space for you bankai. Do you think you can survive, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Stop this foolishness, Shihoin Yoruichi," he ordered. "You should not allow your maturity level to lower and match your physical appearance."

"There are two types of battles, he says. One is to protect one's life, the other's to protect one's honor," she said, quoting one of her favorite senpais. "If you refuse to allow me to restore my honor through death, then allow me to restore it by killing those who have forced me to lose it."

"You are willing to have your friends killed?" His eyes narrowed.

"Such is the way of the Onmitsukido," she said before saying mockingly. "I wouldn't expect one of _Kuchiki_ blood to understand the duties of those of us in the assassins' guild. After all, one as _noble_ as yourself wouldn't understand cutting down a friend in order to complete the mission."

"As far as I'm concerned, you belong in Hueco Mundo if you are willing to cut down allies simply to appease your own selfish desires."

"Then I suppose you would like all of us connected to the Onmistukido to be sent there. The Shihoins, the Fons, the Omaedas, the nibantai itself," her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "That's what you'd like, isn't it, Kuchiki Byakuya?" the conversation made a one-eighty as she started ranting, a sign of her exhaustion and enragement, "That cowardice you spoke of earlier, what do you mean by that? How we take our own lives? How we take each others' lives? How we use so-called 'surprise attacks'? You're an oblivious fool. Just because you do not understand the ideals I was brought up with, you do not respect them, you believe that your own ideas are the only right ones."

He closed his eyes, "You are getting too worked up. You should stop before you over-exert yourself."

She sneered at him, not willing to admit he was right. Her attention was diverted as her mother moved towards her in a gentle embrace.

"You've let out your anger now, Yoruichi," she whispered into your ear, "Let down your walls, and allow your emotions to run free."

"It would be unbecoming of me," she protested, "You and Father have always told me it was unbecoming to wear my heart on my sleeve."

"And the fact that you're listening to that proves your need to let them out," Daiki said knowingly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"But-!" She was interrupted as Izumi ran her hand lightly down her daughter's back. Her feline features and animagus ability translated this as a gesture meant to relax her, and damn did it work. She gave something between a sigh and a purr, leaning into the touch. Izumi held her tighter as her barriers dropped, leaving her body to wrack from sobs.

Byakuya watched the scene, finding himself, yet again, musing the strange bonds that the Shihoins had for each other. He'd done his job of getting her frustration out. He owed his senpai that much, after all, when she taught him all he knew in regards to Hoho.

"Let it out, hime-chan," Daiki said as the young girl continued to cry silently.

She shook her head. She had shown enough weakness in front of these people (the wizards, not the witches). She would not let them have the satisfaction of hearing it, when they were already seeing it.

"Let it out," he repeated, reaching forward and smoothing back her violet tresses, "No one will think any less of you for it."

Tears poured down her cheeks in an endless stream as the Hospital Wing was suddenly filled with her bawls. The group of teenage boys looked uncomfortable as her distress was suddenly unleashed. The girls and their transfiguration professor looked sorrowful at her friend's anguish. Even Dumbledore looked somewhat saddened.

Her parents didn't say a word, silently comforting her as she continued to weep. The price that the nobility paid was high. In order to keep their peace with the commoners, they had to lock up their emotions and work in order to meet the expectations held to them since birth. While the commoners were free to express their woes, polite society would not allow them the same leisure.

With the pain she was releasing in the Hogwarts medical ward, one could only hope that the changes to the Shihoin princess could be washed away by tears.


	48. The Proposal

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Next part to... uh... whatever I'm calling the Yoruichi thing. "The Shunshin in Hogwarts"? "Shinigami Witch"? I dunno... any suggestions are welcome!

Also, I can't believe I somehow managed to pull myself into this pairing without even realizing it!

* * *

"You know..." Yoruichi sighed as she and Sirius lounged around the hidden training grounds, "I don't have any siblings..."

"Is that so?" he, of course, already knew this, and was confused as to why she was bringing it up now.

"Or any cousins..."

"Okay...?"

She bit her lip, "I had a fiance..."

He spat out the water he had been drinking, spraying it everywhere, "Wha...?"

"... but I kicked him at the wedding," she continued.

"... oh."

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out how to put it. Why did this man have to be so dense? "The Shihoin Family doesn't have an heir."

"Huh. That's nice."

"It's _not_ nice, Padfoot," she pressed, "We originally had Seven Great Noble Families, but three of them have either died out or got exiled. That's almost half! Considering we lost the Shibas less than fifty years ago, we can't afford for someone else to die out as well."

"Um... sorry?"

"An heir is _the_ most important thing to a family, so that we survive and stuff. Mother and Father are pressuring me to get married."

"You should just ignore them," he said.

"I _can't_ just ignore my own parents," she groaned. Guys were so clueless. "My family is giving me a month to get engaged or they're going to pick a man for me," she then added as an afterthought, "... and I'm not allowed to kick him."

"That sucks," he said sympathetically, "Arranged marriages should be illegal."

"Yes, I know," she said, exaggerating in an attempt to get him to take the hint, "That's why I'm trying to get engaged with a guy I like."

"Good luck with that," he smiled.

She could've screamed. "I'll need it," she frowned, "He's the densest idiot in all the three realms."

He snorted, "Sucks."

"He's nice and all. Great sense of humor, looks pretty nice, plenty of bravery, willing to die for his loved ones..." she trailed off.

"Sounds nice," he commented, "But why are you talking to me about this stuff instead of Lily?"

She bit her lip, "I _did_ talk to Lily. That's why I'm here."

"Oh?" he looked around, "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he is," she smirked. He had to get it now. If he didn't, she would personally kill him for being so thickheaded.

"Where is he?...oh," he paled suddenly, "Yoruichi, you can't mean..."

"Padfoot, please?" she pleaded, "You are the _only_ guy that I might be able to be _happy_ with. If it's not you, I'm going to marry Kisuke or some stupid aristocratic jackass."

"Well what's wrong with this Kisuke person?" he asked desperately. Give the guy some credit, it _was_ kind of sudden.

"He's sweet and all, but way too obsessed with his research. Plus he knows absolutely _nothing_ of being a noble and my family would throw a fit if I married him!" she explained.

"Why can't you do that, though? I mean, how hard can it be? That Byakuya guy did it," he protested, "What's so great about me?"

"There's the fact that I love Kisuke like a brother, not as a spouse like Byakuya did Hisana," she said, "And like it or not, you were born into high class. Please? I mean, the only other male wizard my age whose social status might be enough for my family would be _Snivellus,"_ her nose wrinkled at the thought.

"I admit that would be nasty," he said hesitantly, "But what about," he swallowed his disgust, "my family?"

"Regulus can take care of it," she said quickly, "Come on, Padfoot, I _really _don't want to end up married to a stuck up idiot."

"I-I don't know," he stammered, "I mean... _marriage?"_

She stared at him flatly, "Think this is bad?" she asked dryly, "I found out there was going to be a wedding when I woke up to the servants running all over the place. Come on, it's not like your family would disapprove - though I doubt you'd really care about that - and my parents already like you!"

"Well I guess I don't have to ask for your parents' blessing, then," he joked weakly.

Yoruichi perked up, "You'll do it? Great!" she hugged him tightly (Translation: nearly strangled him) before taking out two small boxes and tossing one at him, "Here. I'll go tell the others the good news!"

She left swiftly, not even giving him a chance to speak. He opened the box to see a golden wedding band inside. He stared at it before asking aloud, "What have I gotten myself into now?"


	49. Home

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Occurs soon after the last battle between Ichigo and Aizen. Despite the fact that this doesn't really have anything to do with him, this is a birthday present for our favorite strawberry/substitute soul reaper/vaizard/delivery boy/Xcution member/whatever-the-heck-he-is!

Also, this is in celebration of Deathly Hallows II coming out. I won't be able to see it until the DVD comes out, though (I'm not gonna waste money just to watch a movie in a crowded room when I can just get it later)

* * *

Shihoin Yoruichi had a million things running through her head as she walked through the dim tunnel known as the Dangai, or Precipice World. Soul Society was beginning to patch things up and repair the damage that had been building up higher and higher since Aizen Sosuke had defected, and it seemed that the nobility was starting to as well.

Or at least, the Shihoin Family.

She had received a butterfly while dozing lightly in the Urahara Shop. _"What a shame,"_ she thought, _"It had been such a nice nap." _She sighed as she recalled exactly what the black insect had recited to her.

_"The Shihoin Council of Elders as well as Shihoin Daiki-sama and Shihoin Izumi-sama request the presence of Shihoin Yoruichi to discuss her possible reinstatement into The Noble House of Shihoin. Please come immediately. Attire is inconsequential."_

She snorted. Sometimes she simply got tired of hearing her surname so much. She shook her head lightly. She shouldn't be thinking about that! She should probably be thinking about what she would say in the upcoming conversation, which was bound to be _very_ uncomfortable... or at least for her.

_"I'm going there to be welcomed back into the Shihoin family... maybe. More or less, it's like a family meeting a child before adopting him or her," _she mused, smirking in amusement, _"I'll have to be on my best behavior, but act as a guest. I am not considered a member of the Noble Shihoins. I am simply an ex-convict who happens to have their blood in my veins."_

She groaned before saying aloud, "I really hate the workings of the political world."

She was now strolling through the familiar childhood paths that lead to her family manor. A soft smile crept onto her face as a memory long forgotten bloomed in her mind.

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on, Kuchiki-senpai!" a younger Yoruichi called as she danced towards the senkaimon. She was in a gigai that portrayed her to have light skin, brown curls, and chocolate eyes. Instead of wearing a kimono, she had donned a lacy, pink European style and a matching hat that was tilted slightly to the front, "Please? There's a rumor that there's going to be a revolt against the British!... something about tea in Boston... I really want to see, but it would look strange if a girl went there on her own. Please?"_

_"Yoruichi, I'm going to be married in just a few months," he said exasperatedly, "Can't you get Kisuke-san or one of the others?"_

_She frowned, "Look at what I'm wearing! He doesn't even know what a tailcoat is, much less how to put it on. Plus, there's no way that any of the others have the manners to pretend they actually belong in the colonies. You're the only one who can!"_

_"But the wedding-"_

_"That's all the more reason, isn't it? Why not have a last bit of fun before you're tied down by a wife? Come on, please?"_

_"I can't," he sighed, "Please, just stop. I really don't have time for this, Yoruichi."_

_She frowned before mentioning offhandedly, "You know, it took a while for Kisuke to get this gigai right. While it may alter my features, it also suppresses my abilities. I'm just as helpless as any other girl in the World of the Living," a smirk stretched across her face while dark intent danced in her eyes, "We both know that some parts of the World of the Living are not kind. And when Mother and Father ask me why I got raped in an alleyway, I'll tell them that it was because you weren't there to protect a wealthy young lady who was walking alone, from thugs and drunks who'd do anything for pleasure and money."_

_She hmmed while tapping her chin, "At most, I give them half an hour to get it to Kuchiki-dono."_

_He blanched, "Oh God, no! Yoruichi, please! If I'm held responsible for something that horrid, then Father would skin me alive!"_

_She winked and produced a gigai out of nowhere before tossing it at him, "Then hurry up! Don't worry, it's already dressed."_

_He sighed. She was so good at getting her way..._

_-End Flashback-_

The purple haired woman grimaced as she remembered just how much trouble the two of them had been in for that. They had been reprimanded together for somewhere near an hour. Sojun's fiancee had been there as well, just to make it more humiliating... for Sojun. Yoruichi didn't quite care about that little fact.

She padded through the wooden floors of the inside of the manor, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. Eventually, she stood in front of the large, looming doors of the meeting room. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the undoubtedly uncomfortable meeting before knocking lightly on the door.

Not a second after that, they creaked open slowly, revealing a pathway formed by two rows of elderly men and women, all facing inwards. At the far end of the path, there was a staircase, at the top of which, kneeled two people who she had loved and respected since birth.

She bowed at the waist and locked her gaze on the floor, murmuring, "Shihoin Yoruichi has come as requested. I am honored that the Lord and Lady are kind enough to consider bringing me back into this family."

A man spoke, from where, she didn't know, "Thank you for coming promptly. Please sit."

She quickly strode to the foot the steps and bowed again, before kneeling at the seat a servant had just placed down. She sat up straight and folded her hands neatly in her lap, keeping her head up but not daring to look up.

The same voice spoke from somewhere behind her. The Head Elder, who had the most power among all the Elders, "Shihoin Yoruichi. One hundred and one years ago, you defected as the twenty-second head of the Shihoin Family, Commander of the Onmistukido, and Nibantai Taicho in order to aid eight convicts guilty of hollowification, and criminals Tsukabishi Tessai and Urahara Kisuke. By doing so you became a criminal as well. What reasoning can you give us to explain our actions?"

"Initially I was following the request of a best friend, by taking him and my other companions somewhere that was safe for them and bringing along the equipment needed to aid them. I then realized that I was suspected and it would soon come out that I was the one to get them out of the Soul Society. Kisuke suspected there were dark forces with horrible goals, so in order to help in the battles ahead, I fled."

"When you became Shihoin Head, you swore on your being that you would do all you could to protect the Shihoin Family. Why did you abandon your duty?" another Elder asked.

"I did not abandon my duty," she responded, "I abandoned my titles, the trust my men had in me, and the ability to be recognized by this family. I did not abandon my duty. In order to protect the Shihoin family, it had to appear weak. I had to make it so that the Shihoin family wouldn't be any use to the traitor Aizen Sosuke, so he wouldn't manipulate it into his plans and damage this family's name more than I already had."

"Are you certain that when you did this, you did not have any ulterior motives?" as snide voice asked, "Are you certain that you didn't leave us in order to pursue a romantic relationship with Urahara Kisuke?"

"I never cared for romance. The closest thing to that I can truthfully claim is, while taking his intelligence and strength into account, Urahara Kisuke and I have agreed that should I ever be forced to marry and not find someone else who I care for, I would wed him," though she'd rather stay single forever (not very likely).

"I believe that is all we need," announced one of the two who were at the top of the stairs. Motion stopped as both figures stood up and started slowly down the steps, "Shihoin Yoruichi, do you swear that you will follow the rules of this family, and any instructions that myself or my wife give to the best of your ability?"

"Hai," she was a bit surprised. She had expected that particular question to be... longer.

They reached the foot of the stairs and helped her to her feet, "Then I present to this council Shihoin Yoruichi, the princess of the Great Shihion Clan."

The collective group of Elders in front of them bowed as Yoruichi smiled brilliantly, looking at her parents.

After one hundred years of living in exile, she was home.


	50. A Different Kind of Brother

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **I've been wondering for a few weeks now what it'd be like if Yoruichi had a brother.

* * *

Silence.

That was the one thing that dominated the air as the Kuchiki lord found himself on the central execution grounds, better known as Sokyoku Hill. He had no idea why that bothersome woman had requested he come to this place, especially with so much chaos in light of her engagement.

Every shade of red, yellow, orange, and purple colored the sky as the glowing sphere set. At the edge of the cliff was a figure, clearly female, donned in a lavish lavender kimono that went past her hands and reached stiffly up her neck, stopping where her hair started as it gave way to the locks of violet that twisted and interwined elaborately.

_"It's unlike her dress in a way befitting one of her status," _he thought. _"Perhaps this change is a response to these past events."_

"Thank you for coming." A soft voice said as sorrowful eyes watched the fiery orb sink to meet the earth, "I know there would probably be a million other things you'd rather be doing."

He frowned, "For what reason did you call me here," he hesitated slightly before continuing, "Yoruichi-senpai."

"That will be explained." She said quietly, "As you know, as nobility, the majority of our fates are sealed from birth to grow up to wed other aristocracy. Usually this is done to either bring some sort of honor to our families, or to produce a child. When a child is conceived of a nobleman and anyone but a wife or a concubine, he or she is stripped of the family name and either cast out to live among Rukon citizens or, in the rarest cases, lowered to live as a servant for their own flesh and blood. They are never spoken of again, as their mere existence is an insult to their family.

"As you also know, I am the only legitimate child of my father." She paused, "What you don't know if that I am the second child."

"Why are you telling me this?" he already knew the workings of nobility. His father and grandfather had seen to it that it was drilled into his head when he was young. He did not, however, know of any other children the Shihoin Family had, and did not see why he needed to.

She ignored his question, "My brother, Hayato, was born about thirty years before I was. He was the child of my father and one of our family maids." She swallowed the discomfort of admitting her father's mistake, "Grandfather was furious with him, and demanded she be killed. My father always felt that it was cowardly to destroy a life before it even started, so they waited until he was born until they executed her.

"Father felt it was his fault for his son's existence, so he took him as one of the family's servants and allowed him a few privileges that our help usually isn't given. He grew up knowing that he could have been a noble, the heir to the Shihoin family, the pride of our clan. When it was announced that Mother was pregnant with me, he resented me for taking the place he once might have. I always knew he didn't like me. Everyone in our family did, but Father protected him and no one could do anything about it.

Her tone became entirely more somber, "One day, in the garden, Father was telling me about one of the things the Shihoins could do. It is a precaution that the family created in order to control the most troublesome members of our family. It can only be done by one with Shihoin blood, to another with Shihoin blood. It gives the recipient a black band on their neck, wrists, and ankles. The left bracelet suppresses our ability to go against the castor's wishes; the right suppress free will. The left anklet lowers our physical abilities, and the right lowers our spiritual."

Her male counterpart was increasingly confused as to what she was talking about, and why to him of all people, but she was so serious about this he didn't dare interrupt.

"The collar is nothing more than a symbol. It represents instantaneous obedience, that we will follow orders upon command. Blind loyalty to our master, so that we're nothing more than a trained dog." Her throat tightened at the thought, "When he was explaining this to me, neither of us noticed that Hayato was working nearby. He heard everything; what it did, how to do it, how to use it, and everything else he told me in the garden. Later on that night, he snuck into my room and used it on me. I was about sixty." (Which means she was around six.)

Gray eyes widened as golden ones narrowed. Neither noble liked the thoughts and implications of this.

"No one knows about this besides the two of us. The bands fade in and out of sight depending on the will of the castor. He made sure that no one found out, and demanded that I not tell anyone. Fortunately, he finds my engagement amusing, and told me that as his wedding present, I would be able to tell one person of this, so long that it wasn't anyone in the family or the sotaicho."

She turned around and tugged her collar down, enabling him to see the bands on both her wrists and neck, "Hayato-nii-san isn't skilled in picking out loopholes. He never said that the one I chose couldn't tell others, nor did he say that person couldn't plot. He is a very foolish man. However, he will know if I have told more than one, or if I went against his orders. You are the only one who has enough power who will be able to free me.

"When Sirius and I marry, I cannot allow myself to be a slave to my own brother, and I cannot be expected to keep such a secret from my own husband. I have to get a way to break this curse, and you are my only chance of success.

"Several years ago, you became a brother on this very hill." She closed the distance between them and rested her hand softly over his heart, staring pleadingly into his eyes.

"Please, Kuchiki-sama, save me from mine."


	51. Breaking the Shackles

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **takes place immediately after "A Different Kind of Brother".

Happy Birthday to Harry James Potter and J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chaotic. That was the only way to describe the past few weeks to the Kuchiki lord. It had been three weeks since his usually aggravating senpai had begged for him to help with her brother. Those three weeks had been full of nothing but planning. It had only taken him a day in order to get the information to all the necessary people (The wizards, the older captains, her _fiance_, etc.), and the rest of the time had been spent coming up with plans only to scrap them a few minutes later. They were all too complicated, too elaborate, too much work, too time consuming, etc., etc., etc.

Sirius Black, the mutt, had been downright unbearable. His concern for his fiancee was appreciated, of course, but the man was simply so _annoying_. Surprisingly, the three who were most able to help with the situation were the Black mutt, the young Potter, and the Snape bat (cue glares at the older Dursleys/Blacks).

Strangely enough, the Shihoins themselves hadn't been informed of anything. It had been decided that if they had, their current lady would likely start fussing, which would alert... _Hayato_, and would force them to act before they were ready.

Yoruichi, herself, went through life like there was nothing wrong; cheerful and annoying. Some of the others found it strange how she could act that way in her situation, but simply put it down to her upbringing.

_"Indeed,"_ he thought, _"Being a noble, she would have learned from an early age how to show the outside world a mask, instead of wearing her heart on her sleeve. On top of that, being an assassin she would have to know how to act convincingly. This is all second nature to her."_

But after much effort (arguing, brainstorming, beating each other up in frustration, and _lots _of caffeine and liquor), they had a plan.

It was simple; _very_ simple, but it was the only thing that everyone could agree to, some more grudgingly than others.

It was extremely basic and something that a ten year old could probably come up with. In its simplest form, it consisted of two steps (1) Trap Yoruichi (2) Go deal with her brother. But anyone who knew her could be able to tell you it wouldn't be that simple. Unless given a valid reason, Yoruichi _hated_ having to stay in one place. Keeping her still long enough to trap her would probably be a chore within itself. And then they had to think of ways to keep her from busting out. Thankfully, they had managed to figure out how to mesh bakudo and ancient runes together, solving that obstacle.

After much debate, they had decided to do it today. They had to be _extremely_ careful to stay out of her notice, something nearly impossible considering she had been the best Commander of the Onmitsukido in the past two hundred years. With Granger's help, they were going to use something called the Protean Charm in order to make specialized pendants heat up when the main one came in contact with a wand.

The heat would work as a signal. The fourteen who didn't have the main one would be spread out across Seireitei, so hopefully she wouldn't suspect. She may have asked for this liberation, but they didn't know what that band would make her do, and didn't want to take chances. When their pendants heated, they would shunpo/apparate (whichever they could do better) to the main pendant.

The one who had the main pendant was Sirius Black. It had been decided that the only way to get her off guard was to distract her, and the animagus had volunteered immediately for the job.

"Sirius may be an idiot," Lupin chuckled, "But he's really devoted to her. I think the only reason he hesitated when she brought up engagement is because it was so sudden."

The rokubantai taicho had to admit, it was true. Despite his irritating personality and foolhardiness, he was loyal.

At exactly noon that day, the plan would commence.

* * *

Sirius had been randomly running around the Seireitei all day, not really paying attention to where he was going until half past eleven. At that point, he started sprinting towards his fiancee, turning into Padfoot midway through the run. He tumbled out of a side alley directly in front of her and started chasing his own tail.

She raised an eyebrow and knelt to pet him, "Sirius, what on earth are you doing?" She then touched the pendant he was wearing. It was a piece of metal melded to look like a cartoonish bone with 'Snuffles' engraved onto it in silly, bubbly script with bright, shiny pain that gave it a smooth texture and childish image.

He grimaced as he turned back into his human form, "James gave it to me as a gag gift. He has one to you too."

"Oh?" she laughed, "I'll have to get it from hi, then."

"Yeah, maybe it's a bowl of food with 'Piggy' on it," he teased.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly, "I'll have you know that I survived on only scraps for a whole century!"

"But you still eat like a pig," he pointed out.

She pouted, "You're no fair."

"Well..." using the speed from his (somewhat limited) shunpo, he jerked his wand at her and shouted, "Stupefy!" before touching it to his pendant.

Instead of knocking her out as it was intended to, the spell dazed her. Still, it was enough as she was suddenly surrounded by fifteen people. The older captains surrounded her in a regular pentagon as a transparent, five pointed barrier sprung up.

"What?" She blinked out of her daze, staring around. She had dropped into a stance but was growing more and more confused as she took in the faces around her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You did ask me to free you from your brother, Yoruichi," she whirled around to see her former playmate stare at her impassively. However, there was the slight glimmer of achievement in his eyes, satisfied that he managed to trap her after spending his entire childhood chasing after her.

"Yeah. I asked you to free me from my brother. Not to trap me in a barrier," she said flatly.

"We had to," she turned to see Remus, "Your brother might use you when we confront him."

"Well, you could have chosen a better place," she pointed to where her parents were rushing forward, "And time. I'm supposed to be at a fitting for the wedding. And this is right in front of Shihoin Manor."

"The plan was time sensitive, not location!" James cried.

"What's going on?" Daiki asked once they were within hearing distance.

Byakuya glanced at his senpai, "Show them, Yoruichi..."

Her gaze snapped to him, "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, "Part of the reason I told you was because I don't want them to know!"

"Don't want us to know what?" Izumi asked.

She shut up and refused to say, crossing her arms. She had taken to wearing Chinese-style clothes in order to hide her bands (as Hayato had decided to keep them visible at all times, just to amuse himself). If asked about it, she would simply smile and say she felt like it.

"Show them," he said more forcefully.

She stared at him defiantly, "Get me out."

"No."

She turned on the spot, but couldn't apparate.

Hermione held up three stones with runes carved on them, "They block apparation, portkeys, and floo."

She cursed. Looked like she was going to be stuck here a while...

Too bad Snape didn't like waiting on her, "Diffindo!" the spell passed through the barrier and ripped at her clothing, leaving only her midsection covered.

She pointed at herself before saying hurriedly, "Kyokko!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Daiki muttered.

The bakudo was quickly shattered by Byakuya's spiritual energy, but by then she was already in her cat form.

"Homorphus!" Sirius shouted.

"Protego Totalum!" Despite being in her cat from, the shield sprung up from her paw.

James cast the same spell from behind her, this time it caught her and she was forced back into her human form.

She wasn't about to give up that easily. She was now sitting crosslegged, had her wrists beneath her arms, and her hair was loose and covering her neck.

Remus sighed exasperatedly, "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

"Would someone tell us why our daughter is under attack?" Daiki called out.

Yoruichi stiffened as all of the others turned their gazes to her.

"I believe it would be more appropriate if she tells you herself," the Kuchiki lord said calmly.

"Yoruichi?" Izumi asked softly, fearing the worst.

"I can't," she said simply, "I can't tell you."

"Then show them."

"I won't."

"Please show us, Yoruichi."

"No."

"Yoruichi..."

"No!"

Daiki frowned, "Why are you acting like such a child?"

She refused to answer.

"Yoruichi," this was said more firmly.

She didn't move.

Her father growled slightly as his reiatsu thickened, Yoruichi winced as his voice boomed around her, **"I, Shihoin Daiki, 21st head of the Shihoin Family, hereby _insist_ that my daughter, Shihoin Yoruichi, former head of the Shihoin Family, Commander of the Onmitsukido, and nibantai taicho, show all those present what this sudden gathering is for."**

Byakuya quickly followed suit, **"I, Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki Family and rokubantai taicho, second this."**

Under the demands of two of the heads of the Great Noble Families, no noble could disobey. The goddess' body moved jerkily as she stood up and pulled her hair away from her face, never once meeting her parents' gaze.

Ayumi gasped as her husband's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Who?" it was worded like a question, but the way it was spoken made it seem more like a demand.

"I cannot say," she said softly, "to do so would be against his orders."

"Her brother," the Kuchiki said abruptly, "Her brother cast it on her when she was a young child; apparently the night she was told of it."

His eyes narrowed further, "Guard!"

A masked man appeared kneeling in front of him, "Hai."

"Bring me Hayato."

"Hai." He disappeared momentarily before materializing again, this time dragging a young man who was stumbling to keep his balance. He, like the rest of his paternal family, had mocha skin and gold eyes. A mess of brown curls sat on his head and a light blue yukata wrapped around him as he tried to regain his balance.

"I-is there something you require of me, my lord?" he asked before turning and noticing the scene behind him. His eyes widened as he exclaimed in fake concern, "Hime-sama! What happened? Are you alright, hime-sama?" the last part was said with a little less sincerity, telling her that it wouldn't be a good thing if she wasn't.

Yoruichi swallowed her sudden fright before saying in a low tone, "Someone... please... get me out of here. Now."

The observers exchanged glances at the normally fearless woman's terrified demeanor. It was obvious her so-called 'brother' had harmed her in the past.

Her father, meanwhile, had dismissed the guard and was now pinning the servant to the ground by his neck.

"You f*cking goddamned bastard," he snarled as others startled at the normally mild-mannered noble's words, "How _dare_ you do that to your princess!"

"M-my lord," he choked, "I d-don't know w-what you're speaking o-of."

"Don't you dare lie to me," he growled.

"M-my lord," he hesitated before whispering something else, "F-father..."

He gave a strangled gasp as he was lifted a foot off the ground before being roughly smashed back into the dirt, his sight exploding with stars, "You are no son of mine," he sneered, eyes flashing in anger, "I was a fool to beg my father to wait before killing that maid. I should have let you die, or drowned you as an infant."

"W-what?" he gasped, groping for oxygen.

"You enslaved and abused my daughter; your princess," his grip tightened at the thought, leaving the servant slightly blue, "There is no forgiveness."

"M-my s-sinc-cerest apol-logies, m-my l-lord," he whispered hoarsely.

"I should kill you here and now for what you did." He paused, "No. I will allow Yoruichi to do that. Fitting that she kill the man who forced her to obey him when it should have been the complete opposite."

This made panic rise in the illegitimate child. Despite the fact he had lorded over her for most of their lives, he knew that the Shihoin princess was knowledgeable in torture tactics and painful methods of killing.

The Shihoin head glared at him one last time before dragging him to his feet by the collar of his clothing, pointing him so he was able to see his half-sister as she watched them in fear and anxiety.

"Free her," it was an order, just like anything else that a noble said to his servant.

"Y-yes, milord," he stuttered. The man may be a jackass, but he was also a coward. He scrambled to regain what little dignity and composure he had left before saying softly, **"I, Shihoin Hayato,"** he winced slightly at that. He was never supposed to use that name! **"hereby free my half-sister, Shihoin Yoruichi, from the binds and confines of the Yokusei no gotsutaiiki*." **Yoruichi nearly cried with relief as her appendages started glowing softly, feeling the constraints dissolve as her connection to her brother was destroyed.

There was an unspoken signal as the barrier was let down and Hermione threw the runestones into the air. As one, James, Sirius, and Remus pointed their wands and shouted "Diffindo!" blasting them into meaningless pebbles that showered over them all.

Yoruichi turned to her childhood friend and bowed low, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Relief and appreciation flooded through her veins as she was released from her imprisonment (both figuratively and literally). "Thank you for rescuing me." She said, "All of you. Words cannot express how grateful I am."

"No need for that, Shihoin Yoruichi." Yamamoto said gruffly, "It is our duty as the Gotei 13 to protect our people, especially those of nobility."

She beamed, "Arigato, Yamamoto-sotaicho."

Daiki chuckled, having calmed down, before glancing at the man he had nearly strangled to death. He had been tossed aside when the barrier fell, and was currently whimpering while massaging his neck. "Hime-chan," he called gently, "what shall we do with him?"

"Hm?" She looked over, "Oh... lock him up somewhere. I'll deal with him some other time." She paused, before asking eagerly, "Can we have lunch now? After all that excitement I'm starving!"

Izumi smiled as guards dragged away the gasping man, "I'm afraid that you still have that fitting, dear. You should come as well, Sirius-kun. After all, you'll be needing them just as much as Yoruichi."

She pouted, "Pleeeeeaaaaaase? Can't we eat before we do that? I promise that I'll stay extra still and won't complain if it takes too long."

Her parents laughed lightly at her determination to eat.

James laughed as well before calling out, "Wait! Yoruichi, I gotta give something to you!"

"Huh?" She blinked curiously, "What?"

He pulled out a box and handed it to her, "Here." He grinned, "It matches Padfoot's."

"Oh?" she opened it and pulled out a pendant. It was of a pink ball of yarn with 'Baka Neko' written in the same exuberant font. She laughed, "Oh my god, you remembered! Prongs, I only mentioned it once in fifth year!"

"Yeah, well, it sort of stuck to my head," he grinned.

She hugged him, "Thanks." Then turned to Byakuya, smirking, "I always knew something good would come out of you calling me that!"

"Oh? What are you trying to say, senpai?" A hint of amusement glimmered in his eyes as he continued, perhaps simply for old time's sake, "Baka neko."

She shrieked with laughter, falling to the ground while clutching her stomach, "I love you too," she gasped out before dissolving into hysterics again.

As he watched his fiancee turn the atmosphere from pained to humorous in a matter of seconds, Sirius had to note that he was lucky to be marrying such a miracle worker. But then again, she was the Goddess of Flash, ne?

* * *

* Five Bands of Suppression... I think. I looked it up on Google Translate and it looked too long so I modified it. I hate having to name these things. It makes me feel so stupid when I see the translation.

Anyway, the part where Yoruichi "deals" with Hayato probably isn't meant to be in a rated T fic, so I'm gonna put that up as it's own fic (a legit one-shot!). I have no idea what it's going to be called, though.


	52. Depression's Wounds

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Last Thursday (April 7, 2011), I found out one of my friends was emo and cuts herself. It was gym and she was wearing (long!) sweats when it was 90 degrees out with the sun. We were sprinting across a football field and she never eats or drinks. She fainted. According to another one of my friends, she doesn't feel comfortable in her own skin for some reason. I told myself that I would write a oneshot in order to remind myself about that.

Please be okay, Marily.

(Also written for my sister because she leads a tough life and I think she's emo too. NO REALLY YOU ARE!)

* * *

The black haired girl made sure to keep as silent as she could as she crept into the bathroom. It was two in the morning, but she couldn't resist the urge. She picked up a blade and admired it. The end was so sharp and shiny, it made her tense from excitement and increased the urge. She held it her to wrist and gently pressed, smiling in bitter joy as the crimson liquid trickled off her arm and into the sink.

She repeated this action about five more times before wiping the blood off her arm and washing it from the sink. She put on a jacket before silently heading back to bed. They couldn't know about this, especially not _him_. He was the reason she was doing this in the first place. Because he wouldn't tell her a damn thing about _anything! _

She crawled into her bed, feeling more at peace with herself, but knowing it would only be so much longer until she had the urge again.

* * *

(A/N: I love HitsuKarin. Sue Me. I dare you)

The white haired boy sighed as he ran across the field. How did he get dragged into this a _third _time? Oh yeah, because she'd sic her brother onto him if he didn't. He then noticed her clothing. Why was she wearing a jacket when it was the heat of summer? Really, if she kept on going around like that, she'd likely get heat stroke. Lord knew he would.

When he had successfully (duh!) won the game for the group of grade schoolers, he walked up to her.

"So," he began, "why are you wearing a jacket? Isn't it too warm for that?"

"Nah," she lied, "I caught a cold last night."

"Riiight," He was a shinigami captain. Like he'd believe that. Not to mention, he had a lot of experience with colds (his division members would often catch one when he was in a temper), "You don't look sick. You aren't sniffling. You aren't sneezing. Tell me the truth, Karin."

"It's nothing," she said, suddenly looking anywhere but at him, "You don't have to worry about it, Toshiro."

"No it's not." He then pulled the garment off her. The first thing his teal eyes caught was the pale pink scars that littered her wrists. He grabbed her and forced (I almost spelt farced XD) her to look at him, "What have you been doing to yourself?" he demanded.

"N-nothing!" she insisted, trying to snatch her jacket back, "Gimme my jacket, Toshiro!"

"No," he gave her a half playful/half worried smile before running, "You'll have to get it from me, Karin!" he then shot off in the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Toshiro!" She raced after him. Why, oh, why did he have to do this? She cursed as she sprinted down a familiar street. That's where he was taking her? Oh, God no.

"Oi! Kurosaki!" he called when he had burst into the living room, "Where are you?"

"What're you doing in my house this time, Toshiro?" the orange haired teen sighed from upstairs, "it's not another Aizen, is it?"

"No. I have your sister's jacket," he held it up.

"So?" a black haired man walked into the room, "Why did you run into our house just because you have her jacket, Toshiro-kun?"

He made an irritated noise at the casualness of the honorific. He held two fingers to his wrist, about an inch apart, meeting both Kurosaki men's eyes, "Do you remember when I first entered the squad, Taicho?"

"Oh no." A fearful silence settled over all three of the shinigamis. It had been terrifying enough for Isshin the first time around, when it was simply a promising new recruit from the academy. But for it to be one of his baby girls?

"Toshiro!" the girl in question then shot into the room, panting hard while trying not to let her wrists show to the two more overprotective members of her family. "Will you give me my jacket already?"

"I told you to catch me," he smirked, "you haven't caught me yet."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro you-you," she fumed.

"I what, Kurosaki Karin?" he grinned at her, "Are you saying you can't catch me? Even when I'm trapped and weakened in this intolerable gigai?"

"Gimme my jacket!" she grabbed for it, only for him to hold it just out of arms reach, jumping behind the couch so it was (somewhat) harder to get to it.

(A/N: I hate vitamins. I feel nauseous now...)

Ichigo grabbed her before she could reach it, "Karin," he said seriously, "hold on for a minute." (A/N: I think that would be 'Chotto Matte' in Japanese...)

"What now?" she groaned. Oh no, did he tell them already?

The young captain once again put his fingers on his wrist. If one took a closer look, they might be able to see very, very faint lines on his arms, similar to Karin's. "You didn't really think I wouldn't tell them about that, Karin?"

"..."

He rolled his eyes, "Baka. If Unohana-taicho ever found out I knew about something like this but didn't tell anyone..." he shuddered, "I'd probably be subject to her smile for at least an hour."

Ichigo visibly flinched as his father tried hard to suppress his, if only for his cover. Unohana Retsu's smiles were very, very scary. _Especially_ if they were intentional.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly.

* * *

I have given up on this one.


	53. I Will

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **So, I'm bored and I just read this awesome fic called "Lost Child" and I was going through my FF and dA stuff. Then I saw 'Give Me Your Faith' and I figured that I should put the other one on fanfiction too!

So here it is, I Will.

* * *

If you are cold,  
I will warm you.  
If you are hungry,  
I will feed you.

If you are brooding,  
I will hold you.  
If you are crying,  
I will kiss you.

I will fulfill your every wish.  
I will honor your every dream.  
I will do everything in my power  
So you will always be happy.

I will stand by you forever.  
You have my eternal love.  
I will do everything I can,  
If it would help you rest  
In Peace.

Hisana...

-Kuchiki Byakuya


	54. Alone

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **Yes, I know that (once again), I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I just started high school and my ideas were stuck anyway (the ones I have down anyway...).

This is yet another poem that I wrote last school year and forgot about. It's in memory of September 11, 2001. May God bless those poor souls.

* * *

For as long as I can remember,  
I've stood above them.  
Friends, allies, comrades, acquaintances,  
They were always less than me.

My intelligence was more than that of an owl.  
My cunning could outwit a fox.  
My ambition carried me to leadership.  
My strength could crush my foes.

In order to escape the isolation,  
I joined the ranks of the 13.  
But even then I towered over them.  
Even where I thought I'd belong.

In their ranks, I saw their faults.  
Their pride, their failures, their prejudice.  
From the moment I realized,  
I wanted to change it.

I tried to sway them, to no avail.  
I begged and groveled, they laughed me off.  
There was only one choice left.

In order to obtain peace,  
I would have to destroy them  
And rebuild a juste empire in their place.

But in order to do that,  
I'd need more power.  
Power I could gain in only one way.  
The Hogyoku.

I laid my plans carefully,  
So there'd be no fault.  
I worked for centuries to achieve  
My ultimate goal.

I wanted so that no one else would have to feel it.  
Isolation.

In the end, the two who would most understand  
Hated me to the core.

After it was all over  
And the wrong have once again triumphed,  
I find myself exactly where I started.  
Along.

-Aizen Sosuke


	55. Chasing the Dragon

I do not own anything.

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO:** Some random thing that my sister and I came up with a while ago but forgot and popped back into my head ten minutes ago while reading Growing Up that'll probably never be finished properly.

I know I haven't updated in... oh wow, two months, and I have no excuse except the standard Writers' Block. Well, and I was working on another fic, heh heh... Sorry!

This is a late Halloween-fic, by the way.

Also, I made some alterations (and it's my fic) so don't complain, Hailey! ;P

* * *

The white haired boy ran as fast as he could down the dark street, guided only by the dim patches of lamplight.

It had struck again.

The Kurosakis and their damned 'suck-out-all-the-power-of-a-person-when-they're-already-in-deep-shit' ability had struck again. He had spent the last two months sleeping on their couch while coaching their black haired daughter how to be a shinigami, trying to regain his powers, _and_ ignoring the fact that their so-called 'Idiot Father' was his former captain while Ichigo was on a _very_ long vacation in Hawaii.

And to think, originally mission this was supposed to be a simple assignment to make sure the World of the Living wasn't too affected by the Winter War.

*sigh* Things could never go as planned when Karakura Town was involved.

Now he found himself fleeing as fast as he could from the house in order to protect the small family that lived there. Like his fellow ice zanpakuto, he didn't give the young girl any warning that he was leaving. All he had done was simply drawn a snowflake on a random piece of paper and write a hasty 'Thank you' before leaving it on her pillow. The only other person who knew he was leaving was his former captain, who had sought him out just the night before. That had been an strange (if not brief and somewhat cozy) conversation.

_-Flashback-_

_The two jubantai taichos past and present sat on the railing by the road on a large hill._

_"I'm leaving tomorrow," the younger said tonelessly._

_His former superior nodded solemnly, "You can't run from them forever, Toshiro-kun."_

_"I know," he sighed, "but the least I can do is keep them off your trail and away from your daughter. You do have a family to support here, after all."_

_"Yeah. Thanks for the consideration."_

_"Please, try and keep Karin from following me, taicho. I don't want her getting unnecessarily injured."_

_"You and me both."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I'll try and visit when I'm off probation, or whatever it is they decide to do to me."_

_"That'll be nice."_

_-End Flashback-_

He slowed down somewhat when he deemed he was far enough away, before leaning against a streetlamp, panting. Once he managed to catch his breath, he straightened up and turned to face the man behind him.

"So you finally decided to stop running, Hitsugaya-taicho," he rumbled, "I was beginning to wonder whether this would be a repeat of the Kusaka incident."

He reminded himself to put a sheet of ice between his mind and his heart before responding, "No, sotaicho. I would never ruin myself and my squad by running like a fool for a second time."

"I wonder then, why were you fleeing?" he cracked open one eye in suspicion. "You know it is a fruitless effort to attempt to avoid your punishment."

"If I couldn't protect myself, the least I could do was make sure the human was safe," he desperately hoped he wasn't making a mistake in this, "She had no idea of the consequences when I gave her my powers, and I didn't think she needed to deal with the stress of it afterwards."

"You know of the consequences of giving a human the abilities of a shinigami. Both the shinigami in question and the human are punished severely," he said, voice laden with disappointment at the young captain.

"Sir, I beg of you, leave her alone," he pleaded, "The girl had no knowledge that the actions I took were a crime. All she knew was that it was the only way she could save her sister from being eaten by a hollow."

"You are of captain class, Hitsugaya-taicho," he boomed as the younger winced, "You gave a human enough power to destroy a menos just so she could save a single soul? Where has your intelligence gone?"

The white haired boy silently took the reprimand before bowing deeply, "My deepest apologies, Yamamoto-sotaicho. It was foolish of me to do such a careless act. I shouldn't have risked all of my power just for a single life." Of course, he was lying through his teeth. If he had let the girl die, then her sister, her brother, and her father would be out for his blood. "I will gladly accept whatever punishment awaits me for my foolishness. But the human holds no blame in this matter. Shedding what pride I still have as a captain of the Gotei 13, I beg of you, please allow her to live free of punishment for a wrong she isn't aware of." This was very hard to say, and the old man knew it. Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru held the same sense of pride, and a dragon's pride was beyond compare.

"It is admirable you are going to such lengths to protect a mere human, Hitsugaya-taicho, but the law must be carried out."

He bit his lip and bowed his head in submission, "Hai." If abandoning the precious remains of a dragon's pride hadn't done anything to deter the powerful man, nothing short of a miracle would... or a Kurosaki.

In this case, it proved to be the latter as a familiar black haired girl jumped onto the street. Ignoring the elderly man, she turned around to glare at the icy boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted, "Just running off like that? Are you helping out at a senior citizens' home or something? And what's with that crappy note? 'Thank you'? What the hell was that supposed to mean, Toshiro?"

He closed his eyes before responding, "Stand aside, Karin. It's time for me to go back to the Soul Society. Things will go on much smoother if you don't interfere and just go home."

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Yamamoto rumbled warningly, "What do you think you are doing?" He had caught the implication hidden in the statement, though it was doubtful the girl had.

He screwed his eyes shut, stepping in front of her and bowing low, "My deepest apologies, Yamamoto-sotaicho, but while my pride has been discarded, my honor will not allow me to stand by as an innocent girl suffers the consequences of my actions. I am willing to give up my body and soul to make sure she is safe."

A wise black eye cracked open as he peered at the youngest of the captains, "Just what sort of relations have you been forming in the World of the Living, Hitsugaya-taicho?" he asked dangerously.

He straightened up and stared at the man's feet, not daring to meet his eyes, "I have been forming what bonds were required to keep Karakura Town safe from the hollows, sir."

"But you formed obviously close bonds with a human," he noted, "and are willing to die to protect her. To give up your life just to save one being... how naive, Hitsugaya-taicho."

His fists clenched at the reference to his age, but he wasn't a child prodigy for nothing. Perhaps he could twist this to work in his favor? "As much as I detest it, I am a child, sotaicho. I am naive. I may be exposed to the truths of war, but until I am old enough, I will still retain the foolishness and naivety of a child.

"Shinigami exist in order to protect the humans, do we not? We are taught to protect the innocent using whatever means necessary. We are told that it matters not if there is one life at risk, or a million. Neither does it matter what we do to insure their safety. Is that not what we are taught immediately upon entering the Shino Academy?"

"There are some methods that never should have existed, for which reason they have been banned by the law," the elderly man said, "And to go against such regulation simply for one life," the cane in which Hitsugaya knew Ryuujin Jakka was stored slammed against the ground, "Disgraceful."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the black haired girl said, waving her hands at arm's length, "Back up, back up. What do you mean one life? He was protecting me, my sister, _and_ my dad."

Glittery black orbs turned to the white haired boy for confirmation.

"She would have been fine, seeing as she has had previous experience with hollows. Her father has the means to protect himself against one. What I was concerned about at the time being was the fact that the hollow was getting too close to her twin sister," he said obediently.

" 'The means to protect himself'? Are you implying that there is yet _another_ human who has developed spiritual powers, Hitsugaya-taicho?" his brow creased at the thought. They had enough running around already.

He bit his lip and said slowly, "No, Yamamoto-sotaicho. He is not a human who has developed spiritual powers." Eyes the color of the purest black burned into him, demanding an explanation. He took a shaky breath before continuing, "He is not a human who has developed spiritual powers... he is a shinigami who has been living in hiding for the last twenty years."

Both of the old man's eyes widened in shock before narrowing at the prospect of yet _another_ shinigami living in self-exile, but his reaction was nothing compared to the girl in front of him.

"_GOAT FACE WAS A WHAT?"_ she screeched.

"What is his name?" the older man asked gravely, ignoring her shouts, "And what was his position?"

"Sir, with all do respect, I do not see how that is relevant when your sole reason for being in the World of the Living is to bring me back to the Soul Society," he said quietly.

"Not six months ago we found that three former captains we thought to be dead were indeed alive," he boomed, "and soon after we found that it was the same for the eight captains and lieutenants with whom they had fled. Already, too many shinigami have slipped by and led peaceful existences in the World of the Living, free to spread knowledge on the Soul Society to the humans. Now tell me who he is."

The snowy haired boy swallowed at his superior's quiet anger before his eyes jumped to the ground and he mumbled, "...shin...for...ai."

"Speak comprehensively, Hitsugaya-taicho," he growled.

"Yes, sir," he whispered, closing his eyes before saying in a somewhat louder voice, "He is Kurosaki Isshin. The former captain of the jubantai."

_**"GOAT FACE WAS THE WHAT OF WHAT?"**_ Karin hollered in outrage.

"Kurosaki Isshin..." the man frowned as a name he hadn't spoken in decades rolled over his tongue. "I see..."

"Sotaicho, please, leave him be," he pleaded, "Kurosaki Isshin has children in the World of the Living, human ones. One of them isn't even spiritually aware, she wouldn't survive relocation to the Soul Society, and the oldest of them is still too young to be able to support both himself and two children. Please allow him to live in peace, at least until his children are older. The law of the Soul Society states that we are not to interfere with the lives of a human unless absolutely necessary. We have already intruded upon that law enough times in the past year and drastically altered enough human lives. Would it be right to do it once again and either bring three children into a world they so different from the one they were raised in, or force their father from them and leave them to live on the streets?"

* * *

Hah! I was right! I didn't finish it properly!


	56. Fire and Ice

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **I got bored and made this a while back. Merry Christmas!

...btw, how many people out there realized it's my birthday?

* * *

Ever since I was young,  
No one dared to be close.

Was it my eyes?  
Or was it my hair?  
Perhaps it was my personality.

In those days, only two were ever there.  
My sweet old grandmother,  
And a sister named Momo.

When I went to school,  
I had only one friend.

He died before he could graduate.

I pushed them away and lived only to work.  
Not even Momo could get through.

I was soon a captain.

Even still, they tried to get in,  
Even after all that time.

I never let them.

And then I met _her_.

She had black hair and gray eyes,  
Her temper like fire and ready to blow.

I had white hair and teal eyes,  
And a careful, icy demeanor.

I should have never gotten along with her.

Yet, I, whose existence symbolizes ice, felt amused by her fiery antics.

I was intrigued.  
Who was this girl?

She was the sister of our greatest ally  
Who had seen so much, yet so little.

I came back to watch her,  
Over and over.  
It was all curious fascination,  
Nothing more, nothing less.

Or so I thought.

That was years ago.  
Now, I often find her in my arms.

Kurosaki Karin

-Hitsugaya Toshiro


	57. Muggles

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **A random thought I had when reading _His Own Man_ while listening to my sister watch something about Bernie Madoff and they mentioned that old quote 'The sins of the father are reflected upon the son'.

This is all speculation on my part.

Happy New Year! It's finally 2012, after all the insanity about the world ending this year, I hope those idiots are satisfied...

* * *

For all the progress they had made, Harry decided, muggles were quite stagnant; destined to be stuck in the same mind frame for all eternity. He supposed it was only human to fear what one could not understand, such as when all of Hogwarts' student population turned against him in second year, but they really did take it to the extreme.

That was why it was so dangerous for halfbloods.

Out of the four most prominent halfbloods involved in the past war, he was the only one that survived. They were all from different generations, yet all four wizards had been hurt by the muggles in his early life.

Take, for example, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who had a pureblood father and a muggleborn mother. Muggle neighbors had traumatized his younger sister after seeing her perform magic and landed his father in Azkaban for trying to take revenge. According to his brother, Aberforth, things had spiraled downhill from there.

Or Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka the infamous 'Lord Voldemort'. His muggle father had feared his pureblood mother and left her, pregnant, to fend for herself. The muggles who ran the orphanage he grew up in feared and isolated him, twisting him before he was even old enough to attend Hogwarts at the tender age of eleven. Of course, _everyone_ knows how that turned out.

You could also look at Severus Tobias Snape. His muggle father, Tobias, had contempt for magic, thus was not very fond of his magical wife and son. By his name, Tobias, means 'God is good', he could have been a religious man who stayed with his family only for the sake of the Lord. Severus Snape grew up to be a bitter man, his only solace being his childhood friend, Lily Evans, Harry's mother, who he mistakenly chased away during his fifth year.

And then there was Harry himself. His mother was a muggleborn and his father was a pureblood, but both of them died when he was only fifteen months old. When he was foisted off to his muggle relatives, who resented magic out of either fear or jealousy, he was received less than kindly. He grew up rather like Severus did - not well cared for, malnourished, and dressed in rags.

Of course, out of the four, Harry James Potter was the only one to live past the year of 1998, and could easily say he was happy with his life. It was odd, now that he thought about it. He and Albus Dumbledore both had pureblood fathers and muggle mothers, and they were the two who could claim to be content with their lives (or so he liked to think; one could never tell with Albus Dumbledore). Tom Riddle and Severus Snape, born of pureblood mothers and muggle fathers, couldn't say the same. A coincidence?

Hmm, he'd have time to think of that later. There were owls screeching and pecking like no tomorrow at his window.

Bloody fame.


	58. Hiroto Shihoin

I do not own anything

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: **This is the first part of one of the sequels to Liana Kuchiki. I don't think I'll publish it (at least not before doing some serious editing).

Anyway, Happy Birthday, Harry Potter!

* * *

_For years, he wandered in the Black abyss,  
Trying to find where he belonged.  
Lost in the legacy of his family,  
Lost in the heart of the Night.  
He was cast out of the Black and heart,  
When his true place was within.  
He then found his place.  
The leader of the Black.  
The center of the heart.  
The beau of the Night.  
The Night One and Orion's Star will come together.  
With their bond will come a child.  
The Great Bear_

"The translation charm will wear off as you learn more Japanese," Yoruichi said as she opened the door to their new, fully-furnished home in Karakura, Japan.

"Good. Let's get Hiroto to bed," Sirius said as he carried the whining child inside.

The two spent the next fifteen minutes exploring their new home. Eventually, they ended up simply relaxing in the living room.

"The gigais should make both Hiroto-chan and me age as humans," Yoruichi said. "Hiroto-chan's soul will age just like his gigai until his first trip to the Soul Society – hopefully a long time from now – but ours will age just like always."

"So we're gonna raise him as muggles, then?" he chuckled. "Sounds fun. If only my dear mother could see me now."

"Oh, I just wish I didn't have to go so long without seeing the others again," she sighed. "Anyway, I got Kisuke to babysit tomorrow while we go shopping. He promised not to do anything weird."

"Then I'm gonna go take a nap. Getting used to a new lifestyle takes a lot out of a guy."

~oOo~

Kuro Hiroto could easily say that his sixteen years of life had been completely normal, except for one thing.

He could see ghosts.

He didn't quite understand this ability, nor did he understand why he had it. To his knowledge, neither of his parents could see ghosts, and what was the good in watching those poor souls be consumed by monsters? Unfortunately, he couldn't find a way to rid himself of his gift, and had learned to just ignore it.

Now, he couldn't afford to ignore it, and was running as fast as he could from one of those monsters, except this one was the size of a skyscraper. He had to get away, or he would be a ghost himself soon.

He didn't really know what he was doing anymore. One second, he was running for his life, the next, he was recklessly turning around, having heard a sound that certainly didn't belong in this situation. The sound of a tired and exasperated sigh.

He saw a girl only a few years older than him, her midnight black hair tied back with a bright green ribbon that matched her eyes. She had pale skin and a heart shaped face. What she was wearing was very strange (because of her gender if nothing else). She was wearing a black kosode and hakama with a white shitagi and obi, as well as white tabi and waraji (For those who don't understand: 'a black top and pants with a white undershirt and belt, as well as white socks and sandals'). Hanging from her waist was a sheathed sword.

She pulled the blade out and slashed at the monster's face, causing it to disintegrate.

"What the...? Hey wait!" he shouted at her. Either she didn't hear him, or was ignoring him, as she didn't respond, instead disappearing in a strange flicker.

~oOo~

By that night, he had completely forgotten about the incident... well, until he heard a howl outside.

"I'm going out!" he shouted, running out the door in hopes of drawing the beast away from his parents, who were still vulnerable to attack.

"But your dinner!" his mother called after him. She was completely oblivious of the monster not ten feet from her, thus she had now idea that any threat was there. Or at least, not until she was thrown, unconscious, into the wall.

"Mom!" His thoughts of luring it away disappeared as his father was soon caught in a similar situation. "Get away from them, you freak!" He picked up a nearby staff – for some reason his dad was obsessed with Merlin and collected tons of memorabilia – and ran at it.

"No!" Suddenly, there was a girl only a few years older than him, in front of him her midnight black hair tied back with a green ribbon that matched in her eyes.

"Bloody... idiot." She gritted her teeth. "How could you think you were a match for one of those?"

"Huh? What's going on? Who are you?" He really had no idea what was happening.

The girl pushed the monster away. Its large form and the small amount of room made the beast clumsy as she leaned against what remained of the house's wall. "I don't have enough time to explain," she said, panting, "but the only way... to save them is for... me to transfer my powers into you... will you let me do it?"

"What? Of course! I can't just let my parents die!" he exclaimed. "How can I save them?"

"I have to drive my sword... through your heart... and then, you must slice through that thing's mask," she gasped. "Will you do it?"

"Of course!" He had been raised to always do the right thing, even if it meant becoming a martyr.

She shoved the sword into his chest, feeling the last of her strength disappear. The last thing she saw was a figure with purple hair, dark skin, and golden eyes.

"Yoru... ichi?"

"_I want you to remember the witch you see now."_


End file.
